House of Castles
by SheSaysCiao
Summary: The continuing saga of my Harry Potter/House of Anubis crossover-type-thing. Rated T cuz I said so. NOTE - Read House of Return and House of Magic first!
1. House of Initiation

**First off, I'd like to say that I'm sorry people were disappointed with the last chapter of ****House of Magic****. Hopefully this new installment will please you all and answer any unanswered questions along the way. :)**

**Enjoy ****House of Castles****!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Rose: Seriously guys, if you haven't figured it out by now, Ice-Princess-93 owns nothing.**

**Me: Well, that's not entirely true. I own the Finnigan twins, Logan (thanks to allyouneedislove1797), Riley Jordan, Joy's old roommates Siobhan and Jade, and Mara and Patricia's roommates: Ashlie, Emma and Lin. But anything else HoA or HP-related is owned by people clearly having more power than I do.**

**Rose: Right… So you don't own anything then.**

**Me: Yes, Rose. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: House if Initiation<strong>

Nina's POV:

I'd awoken from the Dementor attack and gladly ate the chocolate frogs Fabian and Albus had left for me. They filled me in on what happened and I told them about how I saw my parents and Sarah by the staircase in the Gryffindor common room.

Rose had told McGonagall everything. They said she planned to have a chat with the people running Azkaban and make sure they didn't send off Dementors like that at will. I guess she was also going to mention it to Minister Shacklebolt just in case the Ministry of Magic had anything to do with it.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" I asked the guys as we walked back to Gryffindor Tower. "Am I cursed or something? It sure feels like it."

All other classes had been cancelled until further notice, whether they were outside or not, and everyone was told to stay in their common rooms for the rest of the day while the teachers dealt with the Dementor incident.

"I don't think it's you, Nina, so much as it is that you're the Chosen One," Albus replied, fixing his glasses. "No offense."

Before Madam Pomfrey had made sure I was free to go, Fabian had dropped the bomb on me that he'd told Albus he thought it was time for him to be initiated into Sibuna. Initially, I hadn't liked the idea at all. But now that I've thought about it more, I think it's only fair.

"Where are we going to do the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice?" I asked, changing the subject. Albus turned to look at me, mortified.

"Fire of _what_?" he asked incredulously.

"Relax, Al," Fabian reassured him. "Just go get something of yours with personal value from our room when we get back, and we'll do the fire tomorrow in the Room of Requirement."

"Don't you think we should've checked with everyone else about this first?" I asked hesitantly.

"They'll be fine with it," he answered. "We'll just let Alfie, Mick and Amber know when we see them in a few minutes, and then either send an owl or write a message in a journal to alert Mara, Patricia and Jerome. It won't be that bad."

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as we approached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Potterwatch," I told her. The portrait swung open.

Immediately, we spotted Amber, Alfie and Mick in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. They were talking to each other about something we couldn't really hear, and then stopped as soon as we sat down to join them.

"You okay, Nina?" Mick asked.

"I'm-" I thought about it. I mean, I was fine physically, but emotionally… not so much. "I'm fine."

"Either way," Fabian started off, changing the subject, "we have something to run by you guys before anything else happens: We want to make Albus an official member of Sibuna."

All eyes turned to Amber, since she was the one who actually created the Sibuna club in the first place.

"I think it's fine," she said, clearly getting uncomfortable with us staring at her. "Congratulations, Albus! Welcome to the club."

"Okay," I said. "So it's settled. We'll do the initiation ceremony tomorrow in the Room of Requirement. Deal?"

They all nodded.

"Great. Now we just need to let Mara, Jerome and Patricia know. Anyone have a journal with them?"

Alfie produced his from his bag and handed it to me while Albus got out a quill and Amber gave me a bottle of purple ink.

**_Hi, it's Nina. We're going to be having a Sibuna meeting in the Room of Requirement tomorrow after lunch to initiate Albus. Be there._**

Instantly I got a response back from Mara.

_Okay, sounds good. I'll tell Jerome and Patricia. Thanks, Nina! ~Mara_

"Alright," I said, handing the journal back to Alfie. I capped the ink bottle and pushed it towards Amber, giving Albus back his quill in the process.

"Guys," Al started off, looking uncertain, "what _is_ Sibuna?"

We all exchanged glances before turning to look at Albus. Fabian was the first one to speak.

"Anubis backwards," he said. "Obviously. Amber thought of it way back before we came here, and we've just kind of used it as a club to keep up with the never-ending mystery of Joy's disappearance, why the teachers were in on it, and then the whole Rufus Zeno debacle. Do you understand now, Al?"

He nodded, clearly pleased with the answer.

"So is this why you guys have been sneaking off randomly sometimes to the Room of Requirement? Because of this Sibuna thing?" he asked.

"Pretty much," I told him. "_The Daily Prophet_ didn't mention anything about it when you guys saw the story of us solving the mystery before we got here?"

"No," he replied. "I guess they thought it wasn't important enough."

"Well I think that's quite unfair and rude of them," Amber muttered, pouting.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was Friday afternoon. Everyone met outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement after lunch, and they all thought I should do the honors of making the door appear. Opening it, we were greeted by the too-familiar scene of the burnt-out tree in the woods where we had all our meetings. There was already stuff on the ground in the middle of the circle of rocks and stumps for us to create a fire, and Mara took out her wand to make it happen. We all stood at our usual places, Albus standing nearer to the fire, clutching something close to his chest.<p>

"Amber," I started off, turning to her, "Do you want to do the honors?"

She nodded, smiling. She walked towards Albus, and I noticed him visibly stiffen.

"Okay," she said, her right hand raised slightly in the air beside her. "Repeat after me: I, Albus Severus Potter, being of sound mind…"

"I, Albus Severus Potter, being of sound mind," he said apprehensively.

"Swear to protect the treasure of Anubis House and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

We quickly exchanged glances at her addition to Hogwarts in the sacrificial oath.

"Swear to protect the treasure of Anubis House and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" he repeated.

"And all their secrets."

"…and all their secrets," he said, sighing with relief.

"Good! Now throw your item into the fire," Amber said cheerily, clapping her hands.

Reluctantly, he stepped forward and dropped a photograph into the burning fire. He sighed, looking sad.

"Now you're officially a member of the club!" she exclaimed, putting her right hand over her right eye. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna," we all repeated, copying her gesture. Albus did the same, now smiling a little.

"You okay?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yeah, I can always get another photo anyways… It was of my grandparents."

"Harry's parents?" I guessed. He nodded. "Sorry."

"No biggie. I can always ask my parents to give me another one. There are duplicates of that all over the place anyways."

Jerome leaned down to extinguish the fire, and we all sat down in our usual spots.

"So this is what it feels like to be a member of your club," Albus stated, grinning. "It's awesome!"

"Thanks!" Amber said. "I know! I created it!"

"You thought of the name, Amber," Patricia pointed out. "Nina and Fabian did most of the work anyways."

"Not true," I mentioned. "Patricia, you did a good job trying to work with Rufus… until he kidnapped you. And we all kept the Cup safe."

"Where _is_ the Cup?" Alfie asked.

"Somewhere no one else will ever find it," I told them.

"Is it back at Anubis House?" Jerome asked.

I considered filling them in. I mean, the only people I really had told were Amber and Fabian, and they'd helped me come up with the idea in the first place.

"In the Room of Hidden Things," I answered. They all nodded approvingly.

"What if we need it again?" Mick asked.

"I doubt we will," Fabian answered. "I mean, Rufus and Victor are dead, we're nowhere near The Society and Anubis House… I'm pretty sure we're safe."

"If you say so."

"Do you think we should go back to our common rooms now so no one will worry?" Mara asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," I told her.

We split into our two separate groups, heading towards our respective House common rooms. The walk back to Gryffindor Tower was quiet for the most part, with Alfie and Mick occasionally making jokes about something or other.

"So," I started off, "Albus: Don't tell anyone else about this. We already have enough people in Sibuna as it is… Maybe we'll let Rose in, since she's trustworthy just like you, but that can wait."

"Got you," he replied. "One step at a time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And that whole weird hand-over-the-eye thing. That's your club's signal?"

"It's not really a signal… more of a symbol," Fabian explained. "If there were any signals for Sibuna, it'd just be one of us shouting the word 'Sibuna.'"

"Makes sense."

"Patricia's going out with Lorcan Scamander," Amber pointed out, interrupting the conversation.

We all just stopped and stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Patricia's dating Lorcan?" Alfie wondered aloud. "Poor guy."

"That's what Jerome said when I told him Patricia had a gothic boyfriend who was in a band when we'd gone off to bring food to Rufus!" I exclaimed, recalling the events at Anubis House. "Well, before we realized Rufus was evil."

"You guys get into some pretty weird and dangerous situations, don't you?" Al asked, picking up the pace again with the rest of us.

"You have _no idea_," I said. "Seriously."


	2. House of Lockets

**Hi! Here's chapter two. :)**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**charn14:**** Yes, poor guy… lol :P**

**Thalia Marie Grace:**** Actually I think ****charn14**** might've been the first one, but good try. :) And thank you!**

**rducky:**** lol It's okay! I'm glad you found this one in that case. :D Thank God for Tumblr.**

**LOLLIPOP:**** THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Er, I think Imma do it myself today. ;) I own nothing except my OCs and this plot line. DEAL WITH IT, PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: House of Lockets<strong>

Fabian's POV:

After initiating Albus into Sibuna, I'd realized I'd completely neglected to ask Nina if she'd seen the photo in her locket. Pulling her aside, I found a nice empty corner of the common room where we could talk.

"Nina," I started off, "have you seen your locket recently?"

"Yeah," she answered. "It's on the chain around my neck."

_Obviously,_ I thought. "No, I mean… Have you seen the photo inside it?"

"No, I haven't bothered to look. Why?"

"I suggest you do."

Hesitantly, she yanked the locket out from under her shirt, and opened the gleaming Eye of Horus, staring at it intently.

"What…" she trailed off, her mouth agape. Peering over, I noticed that the photo of her parents was now _moving,_ just like all other photos in the Wizarding World. "Who did this?"

"No one," I answered. "It was like that when I saw it glowing. I'd picked it up off the bedside cabinet when you were in the hospital wing from the Dementor attack."

"But why-" she'd begun to question why it was there, then her face became a mask of horror. Her eyes glazed over, and I waved my hand in front of them to try and get her attention.

"Nina?" I called her name, worried. "Nina…"

I'd resorted to snapping my fingers by her ear. After a few minutes of that and shaking her shoulder, she shook her head and became more alert.

"Are you okay?" I asked, gripping her hands. "What was that all about?"

"Before I passed out," she started off, taking a shaky breath, "I saw someone - there were three of them, actually. They were standing by the staircase in here," she gestured around the common room. "They were glowing… glowing white and pearly grey."

"Who were they?" I asked gently, lowering my voice.

She took a deep breath and said her response in a rush. "It was my parents and Sarah."

"Sarah Frobisher-Smythe?" I asked incredulously. She nodded. "Well… Wait, what?"

"I saw them," she said, acting more calmly now. "They didn't say anything, but I _know_ they were there. You have to believe me!"

"Nina, calm down! Of course I believe you. Why wouldn't I? I'm just a little concerned about your seeing ghosts that aren't the resident ones," I told her. She relaxed a bit. "Did you tell anyone else other than me?"

"Of course not," she answered. "I've been with you ever since that whole incident."

"Fair enough."

"I think I _should_ go tell McGonagall though."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

She looked up at me, eyes shining. "Would you?" she asked.

"Of course. Come on," I took her hand, helping her up. We grabbed our wands and bags, making a hasty retreat out of Gryffindor Tower and to McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p>Nina had told McGonagall about the whole locket situation, and she'd asked kindly to take a look at it.<p>

"Very peculiar," she commented, staring at the moving photo. "And you're sure no one changed the picture?"

"Positive," we answered in unison.

"Hmm." She mulled over what we'd told her, then turned to look at Nina. "You saw your parents and Miss Frobisher-Smythe, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Nina said, stuttering.

"They didn't say anything to you?"

"No… Why?"

"If they are ghosts, as Mr. Rutter had assumed, then he, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Potter should have been able to see them as well. I'm wondering…"

We stared at the Headmistress as she started pacing her office. Finally, she spoke up.

"You may leave, now," she told us. "I have to contact a few people."

"But-" Nina started protesting. She stopped as soon as McGonagall looked at her crossly.

"Now, please."

"Yes ma'am."

Reluctantly, we left McGonagall's office and started the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower. It was silent for most of it, until I spotted something moving in the shadows.

_"Homenum Revelio,"_ I whispered, taking out my wand and pointing to where I saw the movement. I put my arm out in front of Nina to prevent her from moving forward.

"Oh, er, hi." It was Scorpius Malfoy, quietly and quickly retreating from the shadows, clearly not of his own free will. "What's up?"

"Scorpius?" I asked in surprise, staring at him blankly. "Why are you wandering around the corridors? Shouldn't you be in the Slytherin common room or something?"

"Uh, well…" he hesitated, averting his gaze to the floor. "Rose and I had plans to meet in the Room of Requirement." He blushed.

Nina and I exchanged glances.

"Fair enough," she told him. "We'll walk with you."

"Wh-what?" he asked, taken aback.

"I said, we'll walk with you. There's something I need to ask Rose."

"Oh. Fine."

We continued the walk in a more awkward silence, exchanging glances every so often. Once we'd reached the seventh floor where the tapestry was, Rose sure did look surprised to see Nina and I.

"What are you-" she started off, then changed her mind. "I mean, hi."

"Nina has something to ask you," Scorpius told her, going over to kiss her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay," she said. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Actually, there is." Nina took out her locket again, opening it up and turning the inside to face Rose. "Look."

"Oh…" Rose gaped, staring at the photo. "How did this-"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," I interrupted. "No one changed it. But, there _is_ something else."

"Oh?"

"Well," Nina started off, taking the locket back from Rose, "I saw my parents and Sarah in the common room when the Dementor was there. They were standing over by the staircase, shimmering like ghosts. You didn't see them, did you?"

Rose hesitated before answering. "No," she said. "Sorry. I didn't see anything other than the Dementor and Albus' Patronus."

"Al said the same thing."

There was a silence before I spoke up.

"Well, we should probably let you two, er… be alone. Come along, Nina, let's get back to the common room. Bye guys."

"Bye," Rose and Scorpius said in unison, heading into the Room of Requirement.

"Fabian?" Nina asked once we were out of earshot.

"Yes, Nina?" I answered, squeezing her hand.

"You… You don't think I'm going insane, do you?"

"Of course I don't. Your seeing them is probably just one of your other Chosen One intuition things. Everything's going to be fine."

"If you say so…"

"Trust me." I kissed her cheek.

"I do trust you." She smiled. "I trust you with my life."


	3. House of Practice

**TOMORROW (Monday) IS MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY!**

**Anyways… hi. xD**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**charn14:**** lol it's fine. :D They're in love, you're younger than them… But you can still call it young love!**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Wow! Thank you! I'm glad you like it and my references. :)**

**Thalia Marie Grace:**** lol Maybe I will. :) And no, I don't live in England. I live in America. I do know a lot of British people though, and my (now ex) boyfriend lives in England… So there you have it.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Nina: Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything.**

**Fabian: She only owns her OCs and this plot line. Okay people?**

**Me: Why thank you guys. (:**

**Both: No problem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: House of Practice<strong>

Nina's POV:

"Okay," James started off, "We're going to have a trial run, here. Ready?"

The Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as Fabian and I, were standing in the middle of the Room of Requirement which was cleverly made to look like the Quidditch field from outside. It was still snowing pretty hard, so we couldn't actually go out and practice. At any rate, all future games were postponed until further notice.

"Fine," Roxanne said, clearly getting fed up with her cousin. "Let's do this. I'm getting impatient just standing around."

"Right," James continued, ignoring her. He turned to me. "Nina, fill in for Albus. Fabian, go sit in the stands and observe Roxie and Fred."

"Will you people _please_ stop calling me that?" Roxanne asked incredulously, mounting her broom.

Averting my gaze to the stands, I noticed for the first time that Tarra, Mick, Alfie and Amber had also joined in watching the practice session unfold. Hugo, Louis, Lily and Molly were there too, talking animatedly to each other.

"Hugo!" James shouted. "Release the balls!"

Hugo went over to the large wooden chest, opened it, and immediately threw the Quaffle into the air, followed by the release of the Bludgers. Lastly, I saw the small, golden orb that was the Golden Snitch flit out of its pouch and rise high, going at incredible speed.

Luckily, I was faster. Granted I _was_ still using the schools' brooms, but McGonagall had agreed to order two of the Flacons for Fabian and I to use for Quidditch practice and substitution. The only problem was waiting for them to arrive.

Seeing a blur of purple and chains, I noticed Roxanne flanking my left side, batting a persistent Bludger away so I wouldn't get attacked.

"Don't worry, Nina! I've got you covered!" she shouted, beating the Bludger a far way away from us.

"Thanks!" I shouted back, streaking after the Snitch and swerving out of the way as to avoid my other teammates flying by me. They were a lot faster on their newer brooms, but I had confidence in catching the Snitch just as fast as Al would, or even faster, as apparently I'd already outdone him.

I saw the little golden orb sparkling a few yards below me. Diving towards the ground, I caught it just before I steadied myself for a more precise landing that wouldn't have me end up back in the hospital wing.

"Great job! Brilliant!" James exclaimed, coming to land beside me with the rest of the team. "You really are a great Seeker."

"Thank you," I said, still clutching the Snitch.

"Not to be mean," Mick started off, shouting down from the stands, "but why don't you just replace Albus with Nina?"

"I won't do that," James simply told him. "No offense to Nina, but Al's been doing it longer than she has. Plus, he's my brother. And even though Nina _is_ great at being a Seeker, she still needs a bit more practice, and participation in an actual match."

Albus smiled, clearly enjoying being praised by his older sibling. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Fabian!" James called. "Come down here and grab your broom! You'll be taking Fred's place as Beater for the next practice round!"

I smiled as I saw Fabian jump from his seat and literally scurry down the stairs of the stands, coming to a halt right in front of us, grinning largely.

"Thanks," he told Fred as he was handed a bat and helmet, as well as some other protective gear. "Where's my broom?"

"Over there," Dominique told him, pointing to a spot on the ground where his Lightening Streak 2000 lay untouched.

We all mounted our brooms. I let the Golden Snitch go, watching it fly away into the open air of the Room of Requirement.

"You know," I started off, turning to Albus, "I kind of sometimes forget we're in this room."

"Me too," he said, smiling. "It's so realistic as to what outside would be like… if it wasn't snowing insanely."

"Good luck," Fred told us, pulling Al away by the arm and leading him up to the stands.

"Okay…" James trailed off, mounting his own broom and looking around at us. "Go!"

We flew back up into the air, Fabian on my right and Roxanne on my left. I felt secure with them guarding me against the evil balls of death, until Roxanne had to go make sure Rose wasn't going to get killed by the Bludger she'd managed to accidentally hit off in her direction.

Going around aimlessly, searching for the Snitch, I realized just how much I enjoyed the sensation of flying. It was exhilarating, especially outside when the wind blows. It's like you really _are_ flying.

Well, that's the point, isn't it? Yeah. I thought so.

Dragging myself away from my thoughts, I came back to reality only to notice the Snitch hovering not too far away from me. Before I could do anything, though, I felt a Bludger hit my left arm, hard. Roxanne came streaking over at lightening speed, apologizing deeply. It was her fault - she'd meant to hit it off in the other direction.

"Ouch… It's fine, Roxanne. Don't worry about it yet," I told her, clutching my arm with my right hand.

"No," Fabian protested. "You're hurt. James!" he shouted, turning his head in James' direction. "Time out! Nina got hit!"

Gliding back down to the ground, we were met by the rest of the team, as well as everyone who was sitting in the stands.

"I can't believe I didn't see it!" Fabian exclaimed, looking upset. "Nina, roll up the sleeve of your shirt."

I did as he told, wincing once the fabric hit the part of my arm that was hit. It really did hurt.

"Damn it," James muttered, looking over the injury. "We gotta get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I asked incredulously. "I've been in and out of the hospital wing ever since I came here!"

"But Nina," Rose started off, "you'll be in and out this time in only a few minutes. She can mend bones in a flash. You'll see."

I hadn't even looked at my arm. Slowly turning my gaze as to take a look, I felt the color drain out of my face.

It was bruised, bleeding, and slowly swelling up. Remembering how squeamish I was, I rolled my sleeve back down and stared at them all in disbelief, swearing under my breath.

"I _hate_ Bludgers," I said.

"So do we," Roxanne agreed.

"Come on," Fabian said, grabbing my other arm and leading me out of the Room of Requirement. Everyone else followed. "Let's get you out of here."

"Fine," I said bitterly. "But only because I want my arm fixed."

"And you'll get it fixed. It'll be fine, and we can resume practice another day."

"Sounds good."

"Doesn't it? And I'm sorry I didn't notice the Bludger. Really, Nina, I am. I feel like it's partially my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yeah," Roxanne chimed in. "_I_ was the one who hit it your way. Plus, you were busy defending her from the other one. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"Let's not blame people, shall we?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone laughed in agreement.

_I really am glad I have such great friends,_ I thought. _I just wish stupid and painful stuff would stop happening to me._


	4. House of Villages

**WOO! I'M EIGHTEEN!**

**EUGENE SIMON WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And so did Alex Sawyer, Jade Ramsey, and Klariza Clayton. :)**

**Uh, anyways, Reviewer Replies:**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** OMG NO WAY! Happy sixteenth birthday! Here's your gift. :D And don't worry, I'm going to keep Nina out of harms way from now on. :)**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** Thank you! I'm gonna go watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1! I got the deluxe edition DVD with the bookmark and wand pen from my parents. (: I'm so glad you loved everything!**

**rducky:**** lol I know, isn't the world so weird like that? :D I saw your replies to my posts on tumblr by the way. Stupid site won't let a reply to a reply be sent though… :\ And ****Mick is a meathead. Like Jerome keeps saying. ;)**

**Sorry the chapter's shorter! But hopefully you'll enjoy it just the same.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Mick: I AM NOT A MEATHEAD!**

**Jerome: Yes you are!**

**Me: Guys…**

**Both: She owns nothing! *they run off to duel***

**Me: …Okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: House of Villages<strong>

Nina's POV:

I was rudely awoken by Amber throwing clothes at me. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I focused enough to notice it was a dark-wash pair of jeans and a red cable-knit sweater.

"Hogsmeade visit!" she exclaimed. "Be excited!"

"Huh?" I asked, still feeling groggy. Changing out of my pajamas and into the clothes she'd picked out for me, I got a good look at the rest of my roommates.

Rose was doing her hair with Dominique helping her, Tarra was trying to find a pair of earrings, and Amber had gone to stand diligently at her vanity, applying make-up like it was a normal day.

"It's Friday," I said, still confused, pointing out the obvious. "Aren't Hogsmeade visits normally on Saturdays?"

"Well, yeah," Tarra answered, turning to face me, "but since we've had classes cancelled, McGonagall's decided to let us go into the village as a Friday treat."

"Okay…" I muttered, still not fully comprehending anything.

Once Amber and Dominique had attacked me with make-up and doing my hair like they'd begged me to let them do, the five of us met up with the guys and the rest of the Weasleys to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You look very nice," Fabian commented, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I replied, taking his hand and squeezing it under the table.

"So," Mick started off, stuffing his face as usual, "Nina, Fabian, you're going to love the village."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You guys all went for the last visit while Albus and I were held up in the hospital wing," I recalled, trying not to let the horrible, painful memories flood through to my mind again.

"It was absolutely lovely!" Amber exclaimed, taking a sip of her tea. "You'll just adore it Nines, trust me. They have the _cutest_ clothes!"

"Is that all you care about, Amber? Clothes?" Rose asked. We all stared at her like she'd spoken a foreign language. "What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You clearly still don't know Amber like we do," Fabian told her. "She's the fashion queen to end all fashion queens."

"Fabian's right," Patricia said, coming over and sitting down with us. "Amber's obsessed with the fashion world."

"I've noticed!" Dominique chimed in, grinning at all of us. "That's why she and I have so much in common!"

"You're such a blonde, Dom," Louis muttered.

"Anyways," Patricia cut in, interrupting their conversation, "everyone's going to have fun on this visit, right? No one's going to argue… we won't run into any more Dementors… Just good, safe fun, right?"

"Since when did you become the queen of safe?" Alfie asked jokingly. "What ever happened to Patricia, thieving and clawing her way to victory, her life being a walking soap opera?"

"That's _Joy_, not me," she replied, scowling at him. "You're an idiot. Anyways, I'm going to head back to the Ravenclaw table. See you guys in Hogsmeade."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, we all met in the entrance hall with our winter gear, bags and money. McGonagall and Filch did a head-count, and then the headmistress led us all out of the school grounds, down a hill, and into the snowy-roofed Wizarding village.<p>

"This place is beautiful," I said, seeing the fog from my breath in the air. It was freezing out, so I tightened my scarf and adjusted my hat and gloves.

"Where do you want to go first?" Albus asked.

"Well," Mara started off, "I have to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get more ink and other stationary. I'll meet up with you guys later." She left, Jerome following her like a puppy.

"How about The Three Broomsticks?" Patricia suggested. "I'm in the mood for some Butterbeer."

"Okay, you guys do that, and I'll go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Alfie told us, kissing Amber's cheek and running off to the joke shop. Roxanne and Fred ran after him, shouting for him to slow down.

Patricia, the Scamander and Finnigan twins, as well as about half the Weasleys, all went to The Three Broomsticks. After a bit of thinking, the rest of us decided to join them.

"I love Butterbeer," Mick said, sipping from his big mug. We'd also gotten a tray of freshly-baked pastries and cookies, seeing as no one really ate that much at breakfast.

"Mick," Lily started off, taking a pastry, "you eat too much."

"I know," he answered, taking the first bite of what was probably his fourth cookie.

After we'd finished with our drinks and snacks at The Three Broomsticks, we paid Madam Rosmerta, setting off back out into the cold, windy, snowy High Street.

"Look!" Scorpius exclaimed. "The Shrieking Shack!"

"We're _not_ going in there, are we?" Molly asked.

"No," I told her, glaring at Scorpius. "I'm not. You don't have to if you don't want to, Molly."

"Thanks, Nina," she said, smiling.

"I wasn't necessarily saying we should go _in_ there…" Scorpius started, trailing off as soon as Rose gave him a look that said 'stop talking right now' all over it.

It was getting late, and I'd bought some nice clothes from Gladrags Wizardwear, and Fabian got us some candy from Honeydukes.

* * *

><p>"Hmm," I said, biting into a chocolate frog. "It tastes weird."<p>

"Yeah," Fabian agreed, putting his arm around me. We were now back in the Gryffindor common room, sitting with our friends by the fire, trying to get warmed up again.

"Look at the card," James told me.

I picked up the card that came with my frog, flipped it over, and gaped at the photo and information I saw on it.

"My… mom?" I asked hesitantly, still trying to find words. "But what'd she do?"

"Doesn't it say?" Rose asked, coming over to sit on the other side of me and peer at the card.

Sure enough, where it should've said the accomplishments she'd achieved in the wizarding world, there was a blank space.

"Odd," Albus commented, taking the card and looking it over. "Very odd. The only reason why she'd be _on_ a card is because she'd have done something spectacular that shaped our world, or if she killed a certain dark wizard."

"I'm going to look into this," Rose said. Then she turned to look at me. "If you don't mind, Nina."

"No, I don't. By all means, go ahead," I answered, taking the card back and studying it again. "I think it's time I contacted Gran."

Digging through the mountain of stuff on the coffee table, I finally found a blank piece of parchment. Grabbing an ink bottle and quill, I wrote a letter to Gran, telling her how I was and asking her what was new with her.

"Aren't your parents Purebloods?" James asked.

"Yeah," I answered, still writing. "Why?"

"Well then your Gran's obviously a Pureblood too. Why do you think she'd keep all this from you, just out of curiosity?"

"I don't know," I told him. "That's one of the questions I'm asking her. It's time I get some answers."


	5. House of the Past

**I watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows on Monday night with my dad. He loved it, but got all mad at the ending cuz it was a cliffhanger (he never read the books).**

**I cried again when certain things happened… like Dobby dying, Hedwig dying, Ron leaving (then coming back), etc.**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**izzi08: Haha, thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Isn't it? Ana Mulvoy-Ten also wished me a belated happy birthday yesterday (the 17th). :) And I'm so glad you loved it! I just enjoy writing those little banter-like conversations between the characters. Makes them seem more realistic.**

**Thalia Marie Grace: Thank you! Eighteen hasn't been too bad! I got a scratch ticket, but I lost. (:**

**rducky: "Gran,**

**Hi, how are you? How has the garden been growing? Have you been feeling okay**

**lately? Do the cats that I'm allergic to miss me? Have you had time to check**

**on Dudley down the street- is he okay mentally? Why have you kept a family**

**secret from me for years? Is this why we have an owl? I'm enjoying my classes**

**just fine. Write me as soon as you can.**

**Nina xxx"**

**^ OH MY GOD. Sorry, I just had to quote that for people who didn't look at the reviews. Like I said on Twitter, I died laughing at that. Thank you so much! :D It was amazing.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. I don't own House of Anubis, nor Harry Potter, the locket, the Cup of Ankh (which is cleverly hidden, I might add xD), the Floo Network… I only own my OCs and this plot line. Kay? Kay.**

**…But if someone wants to get me the ownership papers to HoA, I won't complain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: House of the Past<strong>

Nina's POV:

"Nina?" James asked, trying to get my attention. "There's someone here for you. They're in McGonagall's office."

"Okay," I answered, putting my book down. I was in the Gryffindor common room, and it was late Saturday afternoon. "Who is it?"

"They've asked me to keep it a secret," he said, shifting uneasily. "Come on; we have to go."

Getting up from the armchair I'd been occupying, I followed him out through the portrait hole, Fabian at my side.

The walk to the headmistress' office was spent in silent thinking and giving sideways glances at the other students we'd passed along the way.

James gave the gargoyles the password once we'd reached the office's entrance. Quietly stepping inside, closing the door after us, I was a bit surprised at who I saw standing in the middle of the room, a smile on their face.

"Gran!" I exclaimed, running over to hug her. "How've you been? I'm guessing you got my letter."

She chuckled, brushing hair out of my eyes. "Of course I got it," she said. "Your owl is a smart little thing."

"So how's everything?" I asked, taking a seat by the crackling fire.

"It's quite good," she answered. "I see you're doing well; though you've been in and out of the hospital wing, haven't you?"

Blushing embarrassedly, I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I've had Minerva filling me in whenever she can."

"You know Professor McGonagall?" Fabian chimed in. I almost forgot he was here.

"Why yes," she answered, smiling at him. "And you must be Fabian Rutter. It's so nice to finally meet you! Nina's told me so much about you before your new term at Anubis House started. I trust you two are finally together?"

I stared at her in bewilderment, not able to find anything coherent to respond with.

"Oh yeah, they are," James answered, smiling brightly. "It's nice to see you again, ma'am." He shook Gran's hand.

"You _know_ each other?" I blurted out, still not thinking clearly. "How?"

"I used to work for the Minister of Magic," she told us, taking out an old ID card that stated her past work with the Ministry. It said she used to be the Minister's assistant.

_Mind. Blown._ I thought, staring at her.

I looked over at Fabian, who had a look of both shock and expectance on his face. I was almost positively sure he was thinking the same thing I was.

"You…" I trailed off, words failing me once again. I was still in shock.

"Which Minister?" Fabian asked.

"Cornelius Fudge," she answered, taking her ID back.

That snapped me out of my haze. I felt a bit upset.

"How did I not know you were a witch?" I asked, hurt. The smile on her face faded, and she became all serious.

"I wanted to keep the secret from you because of your parents," she answered quietly, getting up and hesitantly taking a step towards me.

"How'd you get here?" I finally asked. I'd been wondering that ever since I first saw her standing in the middle of the office.

"The Floo Network." She gestured towards McGonagall's fireplace.

"Our fireplace back home is connected to it?" I asked incredulously. "How come I never realized any of this?"

"Yes, it is," she said, answering my first question. "And I've just done a magnificent job of hiding it. Although, I do admit that I became worried when you first started reading the _Harry Potter_ books. Little did you know that the magical world _did_ exist."

"But…" I thought for a moment, trying to phrase what I would ask next. "What did my mom and dad do that's so important I didn't get my Hogwarts acceptance letter until last month?"

It took her a little while to answer. I thought I could see the wheels spinning in her head, trying to think of what to say.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she spoke.

"Joy and Frederick Mercer are part of the reason as to why," she started off. "Frederick knew your parents from being their schoolmate here. He was a Slytherin, while both of your parents were Gryffindors. They were all in the same year. He and your parents never really got along well. Your father especially was always getting into fights with him.

"You see, the Mercer family is distantly related by marriage to the Riddle family. Joy's father was the child of a Death Eater - one in You-Know-Who's inner-most circle. Your parents were friends with Lily and James Potter, Harry's mother and father. They spent a lot of time together at Hogwarts, as well as outside of school."

"Well, that's fascinating," I interrupted. "But what did Mom and Dad do to have them basically targeted for murder, as well as appearing on the chocolate frog cards?"

"They were both in the original Order of the Phoenix, as was Fabian's father," she continued. Fabian and I exchanged glances. "They helped start the resistance against You-Know-Who, and participated largely in attempting to keep the peace between some Purebloods and Muggle-borns. You see, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn't go after your parents because he was too busy trying to find poor Lily and James, he sent Frederick after them. He killed them by using Avada Kedavra…" she trailed off, her expression softening. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, slowly falling down the side of my face.

Fabian and James put their hands on my shoulders, looking down at me with sad expressions. I think James was upset because he was just reminded of his late grandparents who he never got to meet, and, if I knew Fabian, he probably just felt really bad for me.

"So you thought you'd make it right by keeping secrets from me?" I choked out, feeling the lump in my throat worsen every time I uttered a syllable.

"I was only doing it to protect you," she answered soothingly, taking my arm and pulling me into a big hug. She handed me a handkerchief so I could dry my eyes. "I'm sorry, Nina. I really am."

"It's not your fault," I said, sniffling slightly. "I know you wanted to protect me. I'm not mad. I'm just glad I finally know the truth behind everything, why I'm here…" I trailed off, staring blankly ahead of me.

"You're not in danger anymore, though," she said reassuringly, rubbing my back and smoothing out my hair. "I'm almost sure of it."

"Almost?" I asked hesitantly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Once Logan returns," she continued, "you won't be in danger, but you will still have to watch out for yourself. Minerva said she'd make sure he didn't harm you."

"I'll help make sure you're safe," James chimed in. "I am Head Boy, after all. Think of it as… Your own, personal bodyguard, Nina."

Mulling it over for a moment, I finally agreed to it. "Just don't do anything creepy." I told him.

"No problem," he nodded in an understanding manner. "And I won't be a stalker, nor will I be breathing down your neck twenty-four-seven. It'll only be if I sense trouble. Rose will be in on it too, trust me."

"Alright," I agreed. "It's settled."


	6. House of Powers

**Sorry! I've had a lot of schoolwork to do. My last week of classes starts tomorrow (yay!) and then I have finals next week, then Senior Week starting June 6th with Prom and everything… Graduating on the 10th. :)**

**Right. Enough about me…**

**Without further ado, here are the Reviewer Replies:**

**Thalia Marie Grace: Thanks! And yes, it does. :(**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. :D And don't worry, there's plenty more to come.**

**rducky: lol You have a point. Hmm… Maybe somewhere down the line, Joy's ancestors married one of Tom's ancestors. Would make sense, right?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Albus is here to help today. :)**

**Albus: She owns nothing! Not a thing… except for her OCs and the plot line.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Albus: No problem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: House of Powers<strong>

Fabian's POV:

James and I stood awkwardly off to the side while Nina spoke with her Gran.

I'm not going to lie: At one point I had thought about leaving, just to give them some privacy seeing as they haven't really gotten a chance to catch up with each other. That thought was quickly pushed aside when I realized I'd told her I'd stay with her no matter what.

"Gran?" Nina asked, staring at her intently.

"Yes?" she answered, smiling kindly.

Hesitantly, she pulled out the Eye of Horus locket. "Can you explain this?" she asked as she opened the eye, baring the moving photo of her parents.

Her gran's jaw clenched as she stared at the inside of the locket. The room fell silent, and James and I stared at the two of them, then at each other, then back at them. I fidgeted slightly, anxious to find out the answer.

"This, Nina," she started off, turning the locket around in her hands, clasping it, then unclasping it again to stare at the photo, "is a photo of your parents."

"I know that," Nina answered patiently. "But why is it there?"

"Have you been thinking about your parents a lot recently?"

"Kind of…" she trailed off, remembering something. "But I saw them and Sarah standing by the staircase in the Gryffindor common room when that Dementor attacked. Does the picture have anything to do with that?"

"When the Dementor entered Gryffindor Tower, for some reason, the three people who were deceased that you missed most were projected from your mind and took the form of ghosts. They're not the resident ones, as you could tell, but they can speak to you. They just chose not to that night."

"So… They're just my thoughts then? It was an illusion?"

"Oh no, not an illusion. They were very much real - as real as you and I. But they didn't choose to be ghosts when they died. You see, Sarah was a Pureblood as well, just like you. Though they all thought being ghosts and watching you grow up in the same world as you would be painful, they're in Heaven, but as you are the Chosen One, you may call upon them whenever need be."

"But I didn't call upon them!" I saw her getting frustrated. Hesitantly, I stepped forward and took her hand, grasping it tightly. She seemed to calm down a bit. "So why would they just randomly show up?"

"Maybe they sensed you were in danger?" James suggested.

"That's exactly what happened," her Gran answered. "It's only because it's the first time it happened. Now, if you can focus hard enough on them, you may be able to make them reappear. But only to you."

"Is this one of my weird Chosen One abilities?" she asked, still looking unsure.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're the Chosen One," James answered.

"I know that!" she shouted. "But why me? Why not anyone else? Why am _I_ the Chosen One?"

"Nina," her Gran started off, "it's in our bloodline. Our family is distantly related to Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's family, as you may already know. She, like myself and your parents, also attended school here. She was a Gryffindor, just like all of us, and she had a feeling that you would be the next Chosen One, as seen in a Prophecy by our former Divination professor. Though Harry was the Boy Who Lived, and he defeated You-Know-Who when you were three, you've had your name written down on that scroll ever since you were born. You were destined to come here, no matter that I've kept everything a secret from you. And for that, I'm truly sorry."

I saw Nina take a deep, shaky breath. She looked up at her Gran, then turned to face James and I.

"What about Fabian's father?" she asked.

The question rang inside my head. I hadn't even thought of asking about my dad, seeing as she was having such a deep conversation with her Gran.

"I wonder why he kept everything from me," I wondered aloud.

"Well, why don't we ask him?" her Gran answered, turning to face what appeared to be a closed door.

The door opened immediately, and out stepped my father.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV:<span>

_Wow,_ I thought. _Fabian and his dad look almost exactly alike. Except for the eyes. Maybe he has his mom's eyes._

"Dad," Fabian said, sighing with relief. They hugged, then turned to face the rest of us.

"Ah, Nina Martin," he said, extending his hand. I thought he was going to shake mine, but instead he pulled me into a hug. "I'm Andrew Rutter. I work for the Auror Office in the Ministry of Magic, alongside Harry and Ron. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Rutter," I said, smiling.

"Please, call me Andrew."

"Okay."

"Now," he turned back to Fabian. "Son! How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, Dad," Fabian answered, stuttering a bit. "But I do have one question: Why have you kept all this a secret from me for so long?"

"Well, Fabian," his father started off, sitting down with Gran and I. James and Fabian followed. "It's a long, long story."


	7. House of Reasons

**I literally sat in school and wrote this for the past two days. We're doing absolutely nothing in all my classes, since most of them are all-senior. :D**

**Anyways…**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**rducky: Well, thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. (: Now here's this one. It's a lot longer. And I already have plans for chapter eight in my head as well.**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade: Thank you! I'm really looking forward to it. :) Oh, and in this chapter, there are even more family secrets revealed!**

**Thalia Marie Grace: Aww, sorry. ;)**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Wow, thank you! I'm not really stressing about finals… other than my Civ/Gov one, but that's only cuz that teacher's an idiot and isn't reviewing with us at all, when he's giving us a final on everything from the beginning of the year. :\ Anyways, I think you'll really like Fabian's story!**

**Love: Aww, it's okay! I'm glad you found it nonetheless. :) lol Mick is just so tactful… not. :P And thanks again, I'll keep that in mind. (: I personally just think it was for the best. It's kinda complicated, but I'm happier now at least.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. I wish I did, though. Well, HoA at least. Maybe I can get those ownership papers eventually… somehow. Oh, and if I owned Harry Potter, there'd definitely be a spin-off series in the works about the Potter-Weasley children.**

**Anyways, I own nothing but my OCs and plot line. Deal.**

**^ But if you want to borrow/use one of my OCs, feel free to ask. :)**

**Chapter Seven: House of Reasons**

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV:<span>

I realized how much I missed my father just by looking at him. I mean, I haven't seen my family since the Christmas holidays, and since I've been in boarding school since I was eleven, I was used to spending time away from all of them, but there was something about seeing my dad that made everything just seem a lot less scary. Maybe he had some answers.

"So, Dad," I said. "Can you explain all this to me? I'm kind of confused as to why everything's been kept secretive up until now."

"Well," he started off, turning to face me. "The answer is much like what Nina's grandmother told her: I did it to keep you safe. You see, I was in the Order of the Phoenix, and I was very close friends with Nina's parents. As a matter of fact, William and Jennifer made me their Secret-Keeper when they went into hiding."

"You didn't… You didn't tell Frederick where they were, did you?" Nina asked.

"Of course not," he answered kindly. "I would never do such a thing. Although, both Frederick and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did torture me once or twice in order to try and get answers, but I told them I would rather die than divulge my friends' whereabouts."

"So that's why you were away at work all the time when I was younger, then?" I asked. "You were protecting her parents, as well as trying to evading the Death Eaters, Joy's dad, and Voldemort?"

"Precisely," he said, conjuring up a tea set, complete with cakes and everything. "Care for some tea?"

We all nodded, silently taking our own cups and saucers, sipping from them nonchalantly.

"Didn't you know my dad?" James asked.

"Oh, yes I did," he answered. "I was a few years ahead of him here, but I did end up coming back to fight in the Battle. Your father is an extraordinary wizard."

"Thanks. I've heard."

"So, then what happened?" I prodded. I really wanted to get answers here. I didn't care how long it took.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He put his teacup down. "Then, after the Martins passed away, I still kept in touch with Nina's gran to see how she was doing. Everyone in our world knew about them, and it was odd as to how similar her story was to Harry's, though there were some differences as you can see. The point is, Fabian, since I was ranked so high in both the Order of the Phoenix and the Order of Merlin - I'm Order of Merlin, First class - that I was yet another target for Joy's father. We went into hiding, and that's part of the reason as to why I sent you off to boarding school when you were eleven. I wanted to keep you safe in case someone came looking for me."

"But… what about Mum?" That was the question I'd been dying to ask. Obviously she knew about everything, seeing as she was a Muggle and she _was_ married to my father.

"Ah, your mother…" He got a wistful, far-away look in his eyes and sighed. "Obviously she knows about everything, even though she's a Muggle. As a matter of fact, she was a large help in making sure you had no idea that this world existed. Even when you thought it did, due to reading the _Harry Potter_ books, she dispelled the rumors quickly, though I could tell you thought she was lying. Little did you know, you were right."

"Okay…" I trailed off, searching for something else to say to that. "But why now? Why didn't I get my letter until last month? It's just really confusing."

"Let me guess," Nina cut in. "Does it have anything at all to do with me being the Chosen One?"

"Actually, no," my father told her. "You fulfilling your duties is only part of the reason."

"Well, what's the other?" I pressed. I noticed Nina's grandmother and James had been particularly quiet ever since James had asked my father about knowing his father. I shot him a sideways glance.

"You just weren't ready when you were eleven," Dad told me. "A lot was going on in both the Muggle world as well as this one; they were dark times. I had considered homeschooling you until things calmed down a bit, but then your mother and I came to the agreement to send you off to Anubis House. It was only a matter of time before Nina showed up and everything became clear to all of you."

"You knew about this?" Nina asked incredulously. "All of it? Everything?"

"Of course," her Gran answered. "The only decision to be made was when to tell you, but you got your letters before any of us could act."

"Someone must've known, though," James chimed in. "I mean, didn't they get their letters literally right after Rufus Zeno and Victor Rodenmaar were killed?"

"He's right," I recalled. "But I don't think Victor had anything to do with it…" I trailed off.

"You're absolutely right, Fabian," Dad said, answering my unasked question. A knowing smile spread across his face. "Victor was innocent; he wasn't involved. Rufus, on the other hand, knew everything. He knew you were all witches and wizards, but hadn't realized it yet, otherwise you'd have been here. That's why he was trying to get to Joy Mercer - since she's the daughter of a Dark Wizard, he wanted to kidnap her and use her powers to do his bidding."

"Why?" Nina and I asked in unison.

"He was a Squib," Nina's Gran answered. "He'd always envied the inhabitants of our world - those that could do magic. Thank Merlin he actually _was_ a Squib, otherwise he'd be a very Dark Wizard himself, most likely following in either Frederick's or You-Know-Who's footsteps, or doing the alternative and becoming a Death Eater."

"There's no doubt about it: He would've definitely been another one for Azkaban," Dad muttered. We all nodded in agreement.

"So, since we were targets, you decided to send us off to boarding school then?" Nina questioned. "Wouldn't it have made more sense if I just stayed with you or if Fabian stayed with relatives?"

"It's more complicated than that," her Gran answered. "Though the Ministry of Magic, as well as the Ministers it's had over time themselves, have all personally been to both our homes to make them safe by putting up wards and enchantments, Anubis House School, as well as Hogwarts, were most definitely proven to be just as safe or more so compared to home. That, and there are a lot more people here to protect you, as well as the very understanding and powerful Minerva McGonagall."

"Of course," my dad continued, "the Ministry, Minister Shacklebolt, and the Auror Office especially have all been keeping a close watch on you and your friends, as well as the Weasley and Potter children."

"It only makes sense," James commented.

"Oh, that reminds me," Dad said, turning to face him. "James, your father wishes for you to attend Auror Training as soon as you've graduated from Hogwarts."

"Yes!" James exclaimed, punching the air. "This is so awesome! I need to go talk to him. Where is he?"

"Bare in mind, you are only a Sixth Year. You still have the rest of this year, as well as the next, until you can begin your training."

"I know. Now where's my dad?" The smile never left his face.

"He and your mother are visiting with your grandparents for the weekend." My dad sighed, looking as if nothing he'd said had gotten through to him.

Without hesitation, James grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, throwing it into the crackling fire. The emerald green flames appeared, and he stood in front of them, ready to go.

"James…" I started off, shaking my head slowly.

"Quiet, Fabian, I'm busy," he said, facing me. He turned back and looked at the fire. _"The Burrow!"_ he exclaimed, stepping through the green glow. In an instant, he vanished, puffs of green smoke floating around McGonagall's fireplace.

"Well," Nina started off, stretching. "What time is it?"

I checked my watch. "About eight," I replied, looking back up at them. "So, Dad, are you staying then, or going home?"

"I really should be off," he said, a look of regret crossing his face. "But don't worry. I'll pop in again sometime soon to check up on you all. Harry also mentioned that McGonagall wanted some people from the Auror Office to do a few Defense Against the Dark Arts lectures, so he, Ron and I should be here again in the very near future."

"Merlin knows we need it, after everything that's happened," Nina muttered. Then she turned to her Gran. "What about you? Are you staying or going?"

"I'll be heading home for the time being," she answered. "I've left the cats there all day. They probably miss me."

I saw a look of reminiscence cross over Nina's face, and it was then that I noticed I'd had that same expression on for the past five minutes.

"We'll see you all in due time," her Gran answered, smiling and hugging us both. "Do tell us when James comes back, won't you?"

"Of course," Nina answered. I nodded in agreement.

"Right," my dad said, standing by the fireplace with the sparkly green Floo Powder in his hand. "I will be back soon, you can count on that. And if either of you or anyone else needs anything, Fabian, you know our house is just a fireplace away."

"Same goes for you, Nines," her grandmother told her. "You don't even have to let me know beforehand; just pop right in, it doesn't matter. You too, Fabian."

"Thanks," Nina and I said in unison, smiling at the adults.

They were soon gone, one right after the other, off through the fireplace and into the Floo Network, heading home. I turned to face Nina.

"We should probably get back to the common room before anyone sends out a search party," I told her. She nodded, smiling.

"Let's go," she answered.

* * *

><p>"At least we got some answers," I said, breaking the silence. We'd been walking through the silent corridors, hand-in-hand, lost in our own thoughts.<p>

"Yeah," she agreed. Then she paused. "I think I'll head up to my room and grab some things, then go take a hot bath. It's been a long day."

We'd reached the portrait hole.

"Potterwatch." I gave the password, and The Fat Lady's picture swung open, revealing the bustling Gryffindor common room. "See you later." I kissed Nina, watched her skip happily up the staircase to grab her things, and then I went over to sit with everybody else by the fire.

"Hey," I said, taking a seat between Roxanne and Alfie. "What's up?"

"Not much," Rose answered, looking up from a textbook. "You?"

"Well, I found out my life history."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Do tell, Fabian. Please?"

So I told them everything - from when Nina's Gran first appeared to her and my father leaving to go home.

"So James is visiting our parents, now?" Lily asked. I nodded. "What an idiot. He's rushing into things."

"I guess," I muttered. I noticed something was off. "Hey, where's Albus?"

"He lost his glasses earlier," Mick answered. "He's been spending the past couple hours wandering around the castle, trying to find them."

"Why doesn't he just use accio or something?"

"Because he's an idiot," Roxanne chimed in, not even looking up from her _Witch Weekly_ magazine.

"If you say so."

Bored, I started digging through the pile of parchment, books, and old copies of _The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly,_ and _Which Broomstick?_, trying to find something to read. When I couldn't find anything, I sighed, reached into my messenger bag, and produced some coursework to attempt.


	8. House of Apologies

**I have to present a speech tomorrow in my Civics & Government class.**

**I'm freaking out. I hate public speaking. :(**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**rducky: Like I said on Tumblr (I don't know if you saw the post), your reviews are awesome. They always make me laugh. :) I'm so glad you like it!**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: I'm so glad you loved Fabian's life history. I had a lot of fun writing it! I'm sure you'll love this chapter as well; it's filled with comedy (and seriousness too). :D**

**Now, here's Mick with the DISCLAIMER!**

**Mick: Ice-Princess-93 owns nothing but her OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: House of Apologies<strong>

Nina's POV:

I was enjoying the hot water. It had been a long day, and then there was all the insanity happening recently. The soak gave me time to think things over.

Unfortunately, I wasn't alone for long. Just as I was pondering the fact that my parents knew Fabian's, none other than Moaning Myrtle came floating lazily into the room, cocking her head to the side once she saw me. I sighed, sinking down lower into the water.

"Oh… Hello, Nina," she said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Hi, Myrtle," I responded. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. "Um, I'm okay. You?"

"Bored. I've been thinking a lot about death lately."

_Of course,_ I thought. _I mean, what else would she think about? That, and how to terrorize all of us._ I settled on saying "I'm sorry?" because I really didn't know how else to respond.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind. I haven't been as distraught lately."

"Okay…"

"Although, I do admit: It _is_ quite funny seeing the younger Potter boy wander around the castle, looking for his glasses."

"Al lost his glasses?" I asked. _What an idiot._

"Oh, yes," she answered. "He's been running around the school for the past few hours, trying to locate them. I don't know why he doesn't just use that summoning charm."

_Oh, Albus…_ I sighed. "Maybe he just wasn't thinking."

"Obviously." She came to rest about a foot above the water, floating on her stomach. "He _is_ very handsome, though," she said dreamily. "Don't you think?"

"Uh…" I paused. _No,_ I thought. _I don't think Al's handsome. I love Fabian._ "No… Not really. Why?"

"Well, I _did_ see you two in that broom closet that one time… "

_Nothing really is private here, is it?_ I asked myself, staring at her.

Eventually Myrtle left, saying something about wanting to wallow in self-pity. I was glad she'd decided to go - I mean, she was nice for the most part, but she wasn't my favorite resident ghost. The other one, who quite frankly scared me out of my wits, was the Bloody Baron.

After washing my hair, I dried off, wrapping a fluffy red towel around myself as I went in search of my pajamas. Then I heard something and saw some movement.

I picked up my wand.

_"Homenum Revelio,"_ I said, pointing where I saw whatever it was moving about.

I could have dropped dead right where I was standing.

_"Albus Severus Potter!"_ I screeched, staring wide-eyed at him.

His face drained of all color as he stood, frozen to the spot. Luckily, I noticed he still hadn't found his glasses. Still angry and embarrassed, I folded my arms over my chest, partly because I wanted answers and partly to keep my towel from falling down.

"Nina?" he asked in a small voice.

"I want answers," I told him.

"I lost my glasses," he blurted out quickly. "I thought - I thought they'd be in the boys' lavatory, but… I must've taken a wrong turn… You see, I'm nearly blind as a bat without them. I have terrible eyesight."

I just stared at him. "I'm wearing a towel," I said coldly.

He took a few steps back.

"Get out."

"Y-yes… Of course." He swiftly turned on his heel, making a hasty retreat for the exit.

"Boys are idiots," I muttered.

Once I'd located my pajamas, robe and slippers, I put them on, gathered my other things and quietly walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

I saw Albus, sitting with everyone else, his glasses safely back on his face. After I'd put my laundry up in my room, I went back down to join them, taking a seat between Fabian and Alfie. Albus' face turned Weasley red as soon as he saw me.

"What's up with you?" Lily asked him.

He just shook his head and muttered something in response. I sighed.

"So Al, tell us again," Fred started off. "Where'd you find your glasses?"

"They were in a broom closet somewhere. Jerome Clarke hid them. Git." Albus avoided making eye contact with me; instead, he was focusing all his attention on the crackling fire. "I could hex him."

"Why?" Molly asked. "It's not like you did something stupid or dangerous while looking for them, right?"

I hid my face in my hands, not wanting to see his expression. Fabian put his arm around me.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear. I picked my head up and nodded weakly. "Are you sure? You're not acting like yourself."

"Yeah," I answered. "It's just been a really long and weird day."

"You're not kidding," he agreed, kissing my cheek. "But at least we got some answers."

"Uh-huh."

I looked him in the eye. I hated not being honest with him, but I'm in no mood to talk to anyone, let alone Fabian, about the whole situation with Albus earlier. I figured I'd just keep my mouth shut for a while, or until it's completely necessary for people to know.

I mean, it's not like anything _happened,_ but… People jump to conclusions.

* * *

><p>A couple hours had passed, and Rose decided to pull me aside to a quieter corner of the common room.<p>

_"Muffliato,"_ she said, casting the spell so no one could hear us. "We need to talk."

_Oh, crap,_ I thought. _What does she know?_ "What is it?" I asked.

"You can tell Fabian when you're ready," she started off, "but, er, Albus filled me in on earlier."

"Great."

"He feels real bad about it," she continued. "And he's still embarrassed. But don't worry - he didn't see anything."

"Where is he?"

"He went upstairs. I'm pretty sure he's in his dormitory."

"I'll go talk to him… after I tell Fabian."

She nodded and smiled knowingly, removing the spell. We both went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>Interestingly enough, I found Fabian in his room. With Albus. And they stopped talking as soon as they saw me in the doorway.<p>

We all had an awkward staring contest. Al was the first to speak.

"I'll just…" he trailed off, got up, and left. I stared after him, took a deep breath, and turned to face Fabian.

He was smiling, motioning for me to sit next to him on his bed. I obeyed. He put his arm around me.

"Fabian?" I started off. He turned to face me, and I yet again got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Nina?" he asked. "You can trust me."

"I know. Now, don't jump to conclusions, but when Albus was looking for his glasses earlier, he sort of… accidentally walked into the girls' bathroom, and I was only wearing a towel."

I looked up, becoming confused by his facial expression. He didn't look mad or anything - it was neutral.

"But nothing happened, though," I added quickly. "I yelled at him, told him to leave… He apologized, said he couldn't see anything, then ran out. Now he's avoiding me."

"Nina, it's fine," he said after a moment of silence. "Don't worry about it. I trust you, and I love you. More than anything."

We smiled at each other, and then I kissed him. He kissed back, and it started getting pretty heated.

That is, until Albus came back.

"Am I… interrupting something?" he asked uncertainly.

"No," Fabian and I answered in unison. He quickly moved so he wasn't on top of me anymore, and we sat up to face his roommate.

"Albus," I started off. "Can we talk?"

"That's my cue to leave." Fabian got up and kissed my forehead, whispering "Good luck," in my ear before going.

"Okay." I got up and went over to Al. He stood by the window, looking out into the darkness. "About earlier…"

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything," he responded, turning around to face me.

"I know. I'm just glad you were honest with me."

"Of course. I would never lie to you."

"I've realized that."

There was an awkward silence.

"You know," he continued, "I'm sorry, Nina… I know you're with Fabian, but… I still love you."

_Well._ I thought. _This is awkward._ "Still?"

"Still."

I pondered it for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Without thinking through the actions I would next perform, I closed the gap between us and kissed him. It was just a peck, though. It only lasted a few seconds.

He just stared at me, stunned. "Wow," was the only word that came out of his mouth.

I took out my wand and raised it to his forehead. _"Obliv…"_ Then I thought through everything.

_I can't do this,_ I told myself. _It's mean and horrible… and plus, _I'd_ still remember it, so there's really no point. But what if he tells someone? Then again, he said I could trust him…_

I lowered my wand.

"Were you just about to erase the past two minutes of my memory?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I replied.

"But you didn't."

"I know what I did."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons, Albus. They're secretive."

"Fair enough."

"Now," I grabbed hold of his shoulder. "You can't tell _anyone_ about this. Are we clear?"

"Of course," he said, nodding. "I promise - no one will know. Trust me, Nina. You have my word. I won't even tell Rose or James."

"What about Lily?"

"If I told her, the news would most likely be around the school by morning."

We both laughed, then I hugged him. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, I left the room, smiling to myself. I headed back to my own dormitory, looking for something to read.

"No one knows," I whispered to myself. "I can trust him."


	9. House of Debate

**Okay, so, I'm being dragged up to Maine for the long weekend (it's Memorial Day on Monday; we have a summer house in Maine), so I won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday AT THE EARLIEST. I will have internet connection while there, but there are family friends coming as well, and I plan on doing some shopping and whatnot.**

**Also, I have exams next week, so I may or may not update until the week after. Sorry… You'll just have to wait and see. :)**

**And I think I did good on that speech I did earlier. Hopefully.**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Wow, thanks! I'm glad you really liked it… and I'm still not sure about this whole new (again) Nina/Albus/Fabian thing. We'll all have to see.**

**Rducky: That's fine, I kind of stalk you too on Twitter and Tumblr. Not to be creepy. (: lol I know about the 2nd Term story… I think we talked about that on Tumblr last night, didn't we? :D And yes, I'd kinda hate to be Albus… But he's cute nonetheless.**

**Superstar: Did you read House of Return and House of Magic? There might be some answers to your question in those…**

**izzi08: How'd that go? And yes, Al is one funny dude. :) I'm glad you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing, except for my OCs and this plot line… and fancy clothes for the speech.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: House of Debate<strong>

Albus' POV:

_What just happened?_ I asked myself. _Nina just casually walked out, most likely now headed back to her dormitory… and she kissed me. She kissed me! What? No, Al, don't over think this. She's with Fabian; you know that. But…wait. What just happened?_

Sighing, I flopped backwards onto my bed, grabbing a Quidditch magazine and absentmindedly flipping through it, not particularly looking for anything. Nothing caught my eye, anyway, so I threw the magazine aside and buried my face in my pillow.

_She was about to erase my memory,_ I thought. _And then, at the last minute, she decided otherwise… why? I mean, that was very nice of her to spare me the memory, but why had she not Obliviated my mind? Don't get your hopes up… She's with Fabian, and she clearly doesn't have feelings for you,_ I told myself. _But why is all this happening?_

"Girls are confusing," I muttered, weakly punching my pillow.

"You got that right," Sean said, entering our room. He tossed some stuff on his bed and perched precariously on the side of it, staring at me. "Are you alright, Al?"

"I've been better," I told him, moving to lie on my back so I wouldn't sound muffled. "Yourself?"

"Pretty good," he answered with a smile. "But are you sure you're okay? You look a bit… bothered."

"I'm fine." I couldn't tell him. I promised Nina I wouldn't tell anyone, not even James and Rose. I certainly couldn't tell Sean. "I'm fine," I repeated, picking my Quidditch magazine back up and pretending to skim through it.

"Okay…" he trailed off, then left the room after a few minutes of silence.

"Why must everything be so complicated?" I whispered. Yes, I was talking to myself. There was no one else around to speak to, so why not?

It was then that I picked up my journal and decided to write to Nina.

_I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about earlier._ I told her. Her response came after about a moment of waiting.

_**I understand that.**_ She said. _**But, I'm sorry; would you like me to come back and obliviate you? I will if you really want me to. It's only a walk down the hall and past the staircase…**_

She trailed off, and I had some time to mull it over.

_What is my life?_ I asked myself. _I mean, if she_ did _come back and use the memory-removal charm, then I could technically be rid of the memory of her kissing me earlier, and then I'd be pain-free, right? On the other hand, she'd still remember it, and then our relationship would be even_ more _awkward. Well, it already was really awkward, especially after the whole towel incident a few hours ago. Ugh. Why do bad things always happen to me? Why?_

_Yes._ I told her. _Come back._

_**Okay.**_ She responded. _**I'll be there in a minute. Hold on.**_

Quietly and quickly putting away my journal, quill and ink, I sat anxiously at the edge of my bed, twiddling my thumbs. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

As expected, the door opened, and there stood Nina, wand in hand. I took a deep breath, wanting to hold on to the memory for one last moment before she erased it.

_She's so pretty,_ I thought to myself. _Even with wet hair and a generally exhausted demeanor._

"Let's get this over with," I muttered.

Slowly, she approached me, wand raised to my eye-level. I stood up to make it easier, and she raised it higher, due to me being taller than her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked hesitantly.

For the billionth time, I thought it through. Sighing again and slowly shaking my head, I said yes.

"Okay," she muttered, looking unsure of herself. She took a deep breath and began to say the incantation, when something stopped her.

"What is it?" I asked. "You okay?"

"No," she admitted, dropping her wand arm back down by her side. "I'm sorry, Albus, but… I can't do this." Her voice broke off at the end of her sentence, and I saw a few tears trickle down the side of her face.

Unsure of what to do, I reached out and gently wiped them away with my thumb, staring at her intently.

"It's fine," I told her. "I'll… I'll find someone else to do it."

"But then you'd have to tell them _why_ they were doing it, wouldn't you?"

"I could ask Rose. She normally doesn't seek answers about my personal life."

"No, Al…" she protested. "I feel bad."

"How so?" I asked. I wanted to know her reasoning.

"It's just… I don't think it's right for me to have the memory and you not to. I feel as if it's unfair."

"You may be right," I started off, searching for the right words to finish. "Um, do you want Rose to remove your memory too?"

"No," she said, pacing the floor in front of me. "I want to keep it. And I think you should too. I feel as if we'd be running away from something if we got our memories erased. Don't you? It's like we'd be escaping out of fear of other people finding out."

She sank down onto the edge of my bed, sighing deeply. Hesitantly, I sat down beside her, a few inches away so as to give her space.

"So… You want to keep it. And you don't want our memories to be Obliviated." I stated. She nodded. "I… guess I understand… But I'm still confused. Why?"

"I don't want to run away from things. It's like we'd be getting a second chance at life or something - even if it's only for a moment and we'd be forgetting about the kiss."

"But wouldn't we also be forgetting about the conversation we're having now?"

"I don't know! You've known you're a wizard longer than I've known I'm a witch!"

I decided to change the topic. "Do you still want to keep all this a secret?"

"Of course," she answered calmly. "Don't you?"

"Yes," I started, "but… no."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Wait. What?"

"I said no."

"You said… Oh never mind."

"Nina, the point is, I don't want to let go of it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She turned to face me. "I don't want to either."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"How come? If you don't mind me asking."

"Albus, don't get me wrong: I still love Fabian. But I'm really close to you - we're, like, best friends now, right? I mean, after everything that's happened… Don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

"So… It's like part of our history. As friends. One day, we'll look back on all this and laugh."

"Right. Okay, Nines. Whatever you say."

"I'm glad you agree with me."

Just then, Fabian walked in. He shot me a confused look, then Nina got up and they hugged. I sighed, got up as well, and slowly walked out of my room, heading aimlessly downstairs back into the common room.


	10. House of Breaks

**HEY HI HELLO! :D Miss me?**

**Anyways… here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own anything. Except my OCs, the plot line, and… well, that's it I think. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: House of Breaks<strong>

Nina's POV:

Thinking. That's what I was doing right now. I was also a tiny bit confused, and a little regretful about kissing Albus again, but… Well, what am I to do?

"Nina?" Fabian kept trying to get my attention. I felt bad for ignoring him, so I snapped out of my haze and went back to reality. "Nina…"

"Huh?" I answered, turning to face him. "Oh. Sorry Fabes."

"Are you alright?" he asked. He's been asking me that ever since earlier, before I told him the whole towel thing.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, starting to space out again. "Just… I've been thinking."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not. I can tell. It's written all over your face. If there's something wrong, please tell me. That is, if you want to."

I thought about it. _Maybe I_ did _feel something when I kissed Al earlier, but… What are you saying, Nina? You can't think like that! Can I? I mean, well, I'm with Fabian - I love him. Could I be developing feelings for Albus instead of wanting to be with Fabian? What if I am? How am I going to tell this to anyone, let alone Fabian… I'd have to end it. God, Merlin… Think! Who do you choose?_

And the internal debate raged on.

I think he was expecting an answer by the way he kept glancing at me, looking out the window, and then checking his watch. We were still in his room, and everyone else was downstairs in the common room. No one had bothered to come up and see what was going on.

After thinking things over again, very thoroughly I might add, I think I got up the courage to tell him what needed to be said.

"Fabian," I started off, staring at him intently. "I need to tell you something. And I highly doubt you're going to like it."

The color drained out of his face. "Oh," he said quietly. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

I gaped at him. "Excuse me?" I choked out. Then, after regaining my composure, I said, "No."

He relaxed a bit. "Alright. What's up, Nines?"

"I…" _How am I going to do this?_ I asked myself. Taking a deep, somewhat-shaky breath, I decided to just say it. "Fabian, I'm sorry. I love you; I really do, but… I think we need to take a break and see other people."

As expected, he looked sad and taken aback. After about a minute or two of silence, he asked why.

"I'm just… I'm really confused right now. I'm sorry, Fabian. I just need to figure some things out." I stepped forward.

"Does this have anything to do with Albus?"

Now _I_ felt taken aback. "What?"

"Al. Does it have anything to do with him?"

"I… Um…" _How do I respond to that?_ I asked myself.

"If it does," he started off, "it's fine. I understand… for the most part. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Right," I replied. I know it sounded dull, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. But then I thought again. "It's not really goodbye. I mean, we're not ending permanently… It's just a break."

"Exactly."

I stepped forward again, taking his hands in mine. I released them after a few minutes, hugging him tightly. Then we kissed, and I realized we both had tears streaking down our faces.

"We'll still be friends," we said in unison. We laughed.

"I love you," he said, brushing hair out of my face.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I understand."

Though I wasn't completely sure about that, I nodded weakly. Looking at a clock on the wall, I realized it was almost midnight. Sighing for about the billionth time tonight, I slowly let go, walking the now-familiar route back to the girls' side of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV:<span>

_Well… I don't know what to do now,_ I thought. _Nina and I are… done. But we're still friends._

I made it a point to talk to Albus as soon as he reappeared in the doorway.

"You alright, mate?" he asked, getting ready for bed.

"Al," I started off, "Nina and I just kind of broke up."

"Huh?" he answered. He dropped the shirt he was holding. "Why?"

"Well, she said it's a break, not a break _up_. She told me she's confused… and evidently it has something to do with you."

I saw his face turn the familiar Weasley red color as his cousins' often did.

"Fabian, I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea… What? Why- _When_?"

"Just now," I answered his partially-asked questions. "She left a few minutes ago to head back to her room. You didn't pass her in the halls?"

"Now that I think of it, I did see a glimpse of her. She was headed down the girls' corridor. I'm sorry."

"It's fine… I guess," I averted my gaze. "Plus, it's not like we won't still be friends. And she said it wasn't permanent. She just needs to figure some stuff out."

"But…" he paused, looking uncertain. "What if, hypothetically, her and I end up together?"

I considered it. "I'd be happy for you. You're my friend, and she was my best friend long before we started our relationship, so whatever works… I guess."

"Okay." He looked a bit shocked. "I, uh… I hope this doesn't put a damper on our friendship."

"I don't think it will," I answered honestly. "It's not entirely your fault; it's not anyone's, as far as I'm concerned. Just something that came up. It's okay, Albus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><span>Albus' POV:<span>

_So Nina and Fabian are taking a break,_ I thought. _How interesting._

I decided to keep quiet about it and let them tell the others when they were ready. I also made the choice not to bring it up when I next talked to Nina. I'll let her tell me when she feels like it.

Mick walked in, tossing his Muggle football in the air. He acknowledged us by nodding, then threw the ball at me. I caught it.

"Nice catch, mate," he said, smiling in approval.

"Thanks," I responded, tossing it back.

He turned to face Fabian. "You okay?" He set the ball down.

"I am," Fabian answered. "For the most part."

"What happened? If you want to tell me, that is."

"Nina and I kind of broke it off," he answered, looking down at his hands. I thought it best not to intervene, so I went and sat on my bed, pretending not to eavesdrop.

"Why?" Mick sounded confused. "I thought you loved her."

"I do. But she said she was confused and needed to figure something out. We'll still be friends, and it's not as if we're done for good. Maybe we'll end up back together later in life."

"So you're fine if she dates other guys then?"

"Yeah." He shot a glance my way. "I'm fine with it."

"Well, welcome to the world of single people, Fabian. You'll get used to it eventually. It took me a bit after Mara and I split up."

"Thanks Mick… I think."

Sighing, I snapped my lamp off. They followed suit, as did Sean and Alfie as soon as they came back.

I had trouble falling asleep because I couldn't help feeling bad for Fabian. I mean, not to sound full of myself, but I'm basically part of the reason as to why Nina ended it with him.

_I need to try and talk to her tomorrow,_ I told myself.

Then, once my mind was cleared, I drifted off into a semi-dreamless sleep.


	11. House of Honesty

**Hi! So I'm in the middle of finals and I kind of hate it. Oh well.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: crystal-heart-93 . tumblr . com (without the spaces). K, thanks!**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Aww, I'm glad you're okay with it. :) And yes, Amber will be quite mad about everything, don't you worry.**

**rducky: Yeah, I know what you mean. I really need to think more when I write. Anyways, this chapter will have things cleared up a bit with the front about her giving him reasons. Don't you worry. :)**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade: You know what? I'm still glad you're reading it. Thank you. :) And at the end of these, I'll do an epilogue kind of like at the end of Deathly Hallows, and I'll have who they end up with and their children and the whole King's Cross deal and it'll all be sweet. (:**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**James: Okay. So Ice-Princess-93 doesn't own anything. Oh and I'm coming back soon.**

**Me: He missed something. I do, however, own my OCs and this plot line. Kay? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: House of Honesty<strong>

Nina's POV:

So I woke up the next morning, ready to face the music and tell Amber. Everyone was already asleep when I'd returned to my room last night, and I didn't see any need in waking them up to spill the news.

"Ams," I started off. She was sitting at her vanity as usual, doing her make-up. "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" she asked. She was putting lipgloss on. "What's up, Nines?"

"I broke up with Fabian."

She dropped her lipgloss, the tube making a thud as it hit the wooden table. Turning slowly around to face me, it took her a few minutes to find words and speak.

"I MADE YOU A SCRAPBOOK AND EVERYTHING!" she shouted. I noticed a smudge of lipgloss going down her chin from the left side of her mouth. "Nina, why? _Why_ did you break up with Fabian?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt him!" I answered.

_I'm such an idiot!_ I thought, mentally kicking myself in the process. _I didn't tell him _why!_ Ugh. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Nina!_

"That doesn't make any _sense_!" she slapped the wood of the table, then picked up a tissue and dabbed at her face to remove the excess gloss. "Why'd you break up with him if you didn't want to hurt him?"

"I thought I'd end up doing it sooner or later anyways," I said softly. She put the tissue down and looked at me with even more surprise. "I mean," I spoke louder. "Look. I'm the Chosen One. Right?"

She nodded.

"And a lot of bad things have been happening to me lately, right?"

Again, she nodded. I even think a look of realization dawned on her.

"I just don't want him getting hurt because I'm the freaking Chosen One and he could be somehow linked to me. I mean, if my parents were killed, probably partially because of me, and our parents were friends and in the Order of the Phoenix before we were born and while we were young, then something has to be up here."

"And yet you'd be okay with dating Albus." It wasn't a question.

"I have to go talk to Fabian."

Grabbing my wand, I rushed out the door to our room, not even bothering to look back. Amber kept shouting after me, and I think she was even angrier than she was beforehand. Not to mention the fact that I'd almost knocked Rose, Tarra and Dominique over in the process. They were heading the opposite way.

"What's the hurry?" they exclaimed in unison, trying to stop me.

"Sorry!" I replied. "Gotta talk to Fabian!"

"This early?" Dominique asked. I hardly heard her. I was already on the other side, speeding down through the boys' dormitories.

"Fabian!" I exclaimed, bursting through the door to their room.

Just as I'd expected, everyone was asleep.

"Fabian!" I called his name again.

He shot up in bed and stared at me, eyes wild and bloodshot. His hair stuck out at odd angles. Albus and Mick rolled out of their beds, taking their pillows with them. Alfie lifted his head and said something under his breath; Sean kept sleeping soundly.

"Huh?" Fabian asked, instinctively grabbing his wand. "Nina! Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you," I told him after catching my breath from the run. "Alone."

"This early?" he sounded a bit upset and confused. "It's almost seven o' clock in the morning!"

"I know what time it is!"

"Okay." He looked around at his roommates. "Guys. Out. Now."

Begrudgingly, Albus, Mick and Alfie left after a few minutes of muttering insults and rubbing sleep out of their eyes. A moment later, Albus and Mick came back, grabbing Sean and literally pulling him out of bed, dragging him from the room.

"So…" Fabian started off, standing awkwardly in front of me. "You alright?"

"I need to tell you something," I started off. "Listen: I wasn't clear yesterday… I realized this morning that I was an idiot and didn't explain things better. So, I'll tell you what you deserved to hear last night. I had to take a break because I didn't want to hurt you."

"What?" he looked absolutely baffled. I shrugged off his confused expression and kept talking.

"It's only because I'm the Chosen One, and a lot of bad things keep happening to me lately… I just don't want you to get hurt, Fabian! I still love you, but us together… It could spell disaster. For both of us. But mainly, I'm just concerned about your safety."

"I can see where you're coming from," he started off, "but shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't _I_ be the one protecting _you_?"

_Oh yeah, he's right,_ I thought. "Yes, but I can still care for your well-being, can't I?"

"I never said you couldn't. But, Nina…" he took a step closer. "I-"

Albus ended up crashing through the door at that exact moment. I just hated how my day was going so far.

"Albus," I said, turning around. "Leave."

"Sorry!" he apologized, getting up. He'd fallen on to the floor when the door opened. "I just forgot my toothbrush."

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I turned back to face Fabian. Once Al had gone again and the door was closed, I put a _muffliato_ spell on us just to make sure we couldn't be heard.

"Whatever you decide is fine with me," he said. "I'm happy for you."

"No you're not," I muttered. I knew Fabian better than he knew himself sometimes.

"Okay. I'm kind of happy for you."

"Understandable."

"So…" he shifted awkwardly. "You ended it because you think our destinies are intertwined and your being the Chosen One could harm me somehow."

"Yeah," I said dully. I had no other response to that. I felt stupid.

"I guess it makes sense…"

"Amber told me it didn't. Then she screamed at me."

"She shouldn't be mad at you."

"Well, she is. She went on about how she made a scrapbook and everything. Then I almost knocked over Dominique, Rose and Tarra on my way over to see you."

"Why were you in such a rush earlier?"

"I needed to explain things and set everything right from last night." I looked him in the eye. "But again, like I said: It's not goodbye. Maybe, after we take some time off, we'll be together again."

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

He stepped forward and kissed my cheek. We both sighed, and I slowly turned on my heel, heading out of his room.

Once outside, I closed the door and leaned back against the frame, gingerly touching the place where he'd kissed me. I sighed again, this time more deeply, and went back to my room to change into normal clothes.


	12. House of Changes

**I HAD MY LAST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL EVER TODAY!**

**And Prom's Monday. Just amazing. I'm graduating in a week from today actually. :D**

**Anyways.**

**Sorry for the shortness. There were complications with our internet/phone, and I got writer's block, and I thought I was going away to Maine today but I'm going mad early tomorrow (should proooooobably get some sleep now seeing as it's like 11:30 at night - sorry it's so late!), soooo... **

**Reviewer Replies:**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** Aww I'm glad you like it! You'll see how everything works out eventually. :) And lol I think you reviewed twice by accident?**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, I did realize the similarities. :) Odd, isn't it?**

**Thalia Marie Grace:**** You'll have to read on. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing except my OCs and this plot line. I do not care to own Harry Potter, but if someone would be kind enough to get me the ownership papers for House of Anubis, that'd be pretty sweet. (:**

**Chapter Twelve: House of Changes**

Nina's POV:

McGonagall made an announcement at lunch that classes would be starting again tomorrow, seeing as everything was resolved and the Dementors wouldn't be going near anyone again any time soon.

"Well, that's a relief," Albus muttered. We were sitting in the common room by the fire. Just then, James emerged from the portrait hole.

"James!" Al exclaimed. He got up and ran to hug his brother. "How's Mum and Dad?"

"They're good." James sat down on the other side of me, and Albus reclaimed his seat. "How's everything here?"

"Well…" Al trailed off, looking uncertainly at me. I gave a slight nod for him to continue on. "Nina and Fabian are no more."

"Why do I always miss these things?" James asked. He turned to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answered honestly. "I'm fine."

"Good."

He got up and left, going over to talk to Riley. I shook my head slowly, a small smile spreading across my face.

"What you thinking?" Albus asked. He'd moved closer.

"Just… everything." I turned to face him and looked into the dark emerald of his eyes.

He put his arm around me. I didn't shrug it off like I would have a few days ago, either.

I looked across the common room and saw Fabian. He was surrounded by a group of ogling girls.

I noticed three of them right away: Dominique, Tarra, and Roxanne.

"Excuse me," I said, getting up in a hurry. I glanced back at Albus as I strode across the room, and he didn't look hurt, but instead followed my line of sight. Then realization dawned on his face.

"Hi," I said, pulling the trio of girls from the group. We went over to the windows. "What gives?"

"What d'you mean?" Tarra replied.

"You three… and _Fabian_," I said his name like it was a curse.

"What are you-" Dominique caught herself, then her expression sobered. "Ohhh."

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"It's an unwritten rule of Girl Code to not date your best friends' ex boyfriend," Dom answered. She sounded as if she were reciting it from a book. "So needless to say, we shouldn't be flirting with Fabian."

"No offense, Nina," Tarra started off, "but why do you care? You seem to be getting along _pretty well_ with their cousin."

"What? No!" I stammered. "It's not that at all - trust me. Just the Girl Code thing." I looked at them, turned, and headed back to Albus. I could hear Dominique defending my answer in the background.

"What was that all about?" Al asked as soon as I'd reclaimed my seat. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Nothing's wrong."

"Nina…" He scooted a little closer. "I have a question."

"Hmm?" I turned to face him. "What's up?"

"Are we… Well, are you… Do you think-"

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

He sighed, regaining some composure. "Kind of… Yes."

I considered it. "Okay, Al. Let's give this a shot."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. His expression brightened significantly. "So, you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I answered confidently. "I will."

"Brilliant."

He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back, after the feeling of surprise ebbed away. It was perfect.

And you know what?

I didn't think about Fabian.


	13. House of Charms

**It has come to my attention that, while I understand this, most of my readers and reviewers aren't happy with my Nina/Albus pairing. While I'm fine with this and understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and they may express them freely, I really hope you'll all still give this story a chance.**

**I mean, who knows? Nina might not end up with Fabian someday and then Albus will sweep in from another world and take her off her feet into the Wizarding World to perfect her training as a witch.**

**No, but seriously.**

**Sorry guys, but it's my story. I'll listen to your reviews, whether they're flames or otherwise, but I like Nina and Albus together, and I'm sticking to it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Obviously I own neither Harry Potter nor House of Anubis. I do own my OCs and this plot line, though.**

**Let the new chapter commence!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: House of Charms<strong>

Albus' POV:

Talking to Fabian was just as awkward as I thought it would be.

"So… You and Nina…" he trailed off. We were getting ready for the day ahead.

"Huh?" I asked, tying my tie. This isn't going to go well…

"You and Nina. You're… dating?"

I looked at him before putting on my jumper and cloak. "Yeah. Is… is there a problem with that?"

"Nope."

And then he left to go brush his teeth.

_Okay, then,_ I thought.

* * *

><p>Now it was Charms class. Instead of paying attention to Professor Flitwick, I'd decided to perform that charm on my paper Rose had taught me and write to Nina.<p>

_Hey. -A_

_Whoa, hi. :) How are you? ~N_

_Bored. You? -A_

_Same. ~N_

_Not fair! I want to join! ~A.M._

_Go away, Amber. -A_

_NEVER! ~A.M._

_You know, you're all going to get caught… -F_

_FABIAN? -A_

_No. Your mum. -F_

_Not funny. -A_

_GUYS. ~N_

_Hi Nina. -F_

_EYYYYY! -S_

_Sean? ~A.M._

_Oui, madame. -S_

_Rose just thwacked the back of my head. -A_

_That's because you're being an idiot and not paying attention to Professor Flitwick! ~R_

_Oh lighten up, Rose. -S_

_Don't tell me what to do, Finnigan. ~R_

_BYE. -S_

_Wimp. ~R_

_You're__ cheery today, aren't you? -F_

_Ridiculous. You're being ridiculous. ~R_

_Am I? -F_

_Uh hi. We still exist. ~A.M._

_OKAY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CONVERSATION BETWEEN NINA AND I __ONLY.__ Why the hell did you all decide to jump in? -A_

_Cuz we felt like it. -F_

_You're really snarky today. ~N_

_DON'T JUDGE HIM. ~A.M._

_Amber… You're just saying that because you wanted to jump in and gush about how cute we are. ~N_

_But who's cute, Nines? ~A.M._

_Uh… ~N_

_Hmm. -A_

_Oh no. -F_

_Oh __yes.__ Nina and Fabian. ~A.M._

_I thought you were going to be supportive! ~N_

_I'm out. -F_

_Thanks Amber. -A_

_No problem. BYE! ~A.M._

Getting rid of the charm on my paper, I flashed a weak smile at Nina. She turned around to glare at Amber, who was now nonchalantly flipping through a copy of _Witch Weekly_ under the table.

Turning to my left, I saw Mick and Fabian sitting side-by-side, Fabian scribbling notes onto parchment like it was his job and Mick looking lost and confused as usual.

"Is everyone mad, or is it just us?" I whispered to Nina.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But do you mean mad as in insane, or mad as in-"

"Miss Martin! Mr. Potter! I expect you to pay attention when in my classroom! Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick bellowed. Nina and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Professor," we muttered in unison.

* * *

><p>"What was <em>that<em>?"

I was walking to lunch with Nina and Rose. My wonderful cousin was the one to start asking questions.

"What?" I asked.

"That… that whole _thing_," she continued. As usual, whatever she was saying only made sense to her.

"Uh, you mean the conversation between Albus and I on paper that no one else was supposed to get involved in?" Nina cut in. "Well, it's obvious: We didn't want anyone else to get involved in it."

I smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "You're so cute," I whispered.

She flashed me a bright smile before mouthing "Thanks" and turning back to my cousin.

"It's so weird," Rose muttered. "You two, I mean."

"You're not happy for us, Rosie?" I asked.

"No, I am. It's just… I don't know. It happened quite fast in my opinion."

We nodded in agreement, saying goodbye to her as she headed off towards the Room of Requirement to dine with Scorpius.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. Now, Nina and I were sat side-by-side in the common room, sharing my copy of our History of Magic textbook, doing our homework.<p>

Well, we were _kind of_ doing our homework.

Actually, we weren't doing our homework.

We were kissing. Quite passionately.

And then it turned to us snogging and our tongues fighting for dominance.

"Ugh. Get a room, you two," Lily said, sitting down near us in an armchair. "I mean, are you _trying_ to swallow each other?"

"Lilykins," I started off, breaking away from Nina, "please. Don't."

"Don't what, Albus?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't be a commentator on my relationship."

"I wasn't looking to, oh Dearest Brother of Mine." She got up, muttered something to herself, and left.

"We should, um, probably get back to our homework…" Nina trailed off, straightening the wrinkles from her uniform. "Uh… okay." She flipped through the textbook to the section we were to start.

We skimmed through the chapter and took notes, stopping every so often so I could explain things to her. Since she just found out she was a witch back in January, and even though her and her housemates from Anubis did catch up with us quite quickly and nicely, they still needed a little guidance.

"So that's how the rest of the Battle of Hogwarts went down?" she asked once I'd finished. "I thought it was just what happened in the book and movie."

"Books and films glorify and glamorize things, Nines," I told her, putting my arm around her. "You need to look past all that."

She got a far-away look in her eyes, and glanced up at me, smiling widely.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, grinning back.

"You," she whispered.

We stayed gazing into each other's eyes for a while, until our faces were eventually about an inch apart. I guess there was some magnetic force drawing us together.

Finally, we kissed. As usual, it was pure bliss. It was a sweet kiss; not a peck, but we didn't make out either.

We broke apart by Amber squealing and dragging Nina out of my reach, towards the portrait hole.

"Nines, you _have_ to see this!"

"Amber, what-" Nina paused.

I was only a few paces behind them before I saw the scene they were staring at, mouths agape.

Fabian was kissing that blonde Ravenclaw girl with the purple hair streaks and tips, Ashlie Myles.

"Nina? Are you okay?" I asked, going over to her and pulling her close to me.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I'm fine."

And then we kissed again.

I faintly heard Amber say "Well, I'm out," then the portrait hole closed and we were left alone in the corridor, along with the new odd couple: Fabian and Ashlie.

_This day just can't get any weirder, can it?_ I asked myself.

But I didn't let any of that stop me from continuing to kiss Nina.

My Nina.


	14. House of Missing

**Prom was amazing on Monday. :D My legs kill from dancing though. I was limping at graduation rehearsal today. It was awkward.**

**And weird, considering I've taken three years of figure skating and yoga, and five years of dancing lessons (ballet, tap and jazz).**

**Oh well.**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Ashlie was mentioned briefly in House of Magic as one of Mara and Patricia's roommates. :) And I'm glad you liked the chapter! Also, I was so mad Harry Potter didn't win at the MTV Movie awards (though it was awesome for Tom to win Best Villain).**

**rducky: I think I answered this on Tumblr, but just to clarify for everyone else: Ashlie and Fabian were seen kissing in the little corridor-thing outside Gryffindor Tower. Sorry I didn't make that more clear!**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade: lol it's fine. :) It wasn't just you, either. Don't worry about it. It's just that there were a lot of people asking me "what the crapsticks I was doing", according to one review in particular. It's all cool though.**

**Thalia Marie Grace: Well then! I'm very, very glad you're enjoying it. :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Obviously I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter. I do own my OCs and this plot line, though. Be happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: House of Missing<strong>

Amber's POV:

Well, a lot of time had passed since we'd all gotten our letters and were then pulled into this crazy witch-and-wizard world.

It was May 2nd now - the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Here."

I was with Nina and Rose, getting ready for the feast. Classes were cancelled for the day as a sign of mourning for the Fallen and as a sign of victory for the Wizarding world. Rose had just cast a spell to make the Deathly Hallows symbol appear on the back of my wand arm hand.

"Thanks," I said, admiring the shape.

"No problem." She smiled. "So, Nina," she continued, turning to face her. "You and Albus… You seem to be getting along _pretty_ well, hmm?"

"Yeah…" she replied dreamily. I saw a huge, goofy smile on her face. Then she caught herself. "Well, um. We should probably be getting to the feast, right?"

"Right," Rose and I said in unison. "Let's go."

We didn't walk in silence. I was engrossed in a conversation with Rose about our O.W.L.s and what to expect, while Nina occasionally nodded or gave her input.

It was then that Albus showed up out of _literally nowhere_, and whisked Nina away from us in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><span>Albus' POV:<span>

"Where are we _going_?" Nina asked me as I pulled her through the corridors. "Don't we have a feast to get to?"

"Yes," I answered. "But I wanted to be alone with you for a few moments."

"So… Where are you taking me?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

We stopped at a random door that opened up to a broom closet. Giving each other sideways glances, I reached for the knob and the door swung open.

Tumbling out of the closet, right at that moment, was none other than Ashlie and Fabian.

"Hi," they said nonchalantly. Getting up and straightening themselves out, they turned to face us with awkward and embarrassed expressions on their faces.

I couldn't say I blamed them.

"Hey… Where's Nina?" Ashlie asked.

"What do you mean?" I countered. "She was right-"

I did a three-sixty. No Nina.

"She… she was right here…"

"Uh, guys?" Fabian cut in. "Look." He pointed to the wall behind me.

There, engraved in stone, were two sentences:

_**It's not over until I say so. I will succeed. -F.M.**_

"F.M?" Ashlie wondered aloud. "Who's…" Then a look of realization crossed her face. "Oh."

"Frederick Mercer," Fabian and I said in unison.

I felt like my entire world had just stopped and crashed right before my eyes.

Nina was gone. _My_ Nina. My _wonderful, beautiful_ Nina.

She was kidnapped. By the man who killed her parents.

And I'd failed to save her.

I felt myself being dragged along with the other two as we all broke out in a full-on sprint to find Professor McGonagall - or someone else, _anyone else_, for that matter - and warn them.

Frederick Mercer had broken out of Azkaban.

And he was out to get revenge.


	15. House of Angst

**TODAY. IS. FRIDAY.**

**Well it's like almost 1 in the morning but whatever. The graduation ceremony starts at 6:15pm.**

**Totally awesome! XD**

**Anyways.**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever:**** I know, intense cliffhanger! Don't worry, you'll find out more in this chapter. :) And thank you! I'll be sure to enjoy graduation tomorrow (well I guess it's later today, seeing as it's like pretty much 1am on Friday and the ceremony starts at 6:15 tonight… but whatever).**

**rducky:**** I'm so glad I kept you guessing and you loved last chapter! Seriously. It makes me smile when I do my job well. :D**

**pink-strawberry-lemonade:**** Someone will save her… You'll just have to find out who. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I, Ice-Princess-93, do not own House of Anubis or Harry Potter. However, I do own my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: House of Angst<strong>

Albus' POV:

We'd reached the Great Hall. Everyone was already in there for the feast, enjoying each other's company and the amazing food.

Little did they know there was a murderer on the loose.

Barging through the great oak doors, we ran straight for the High Table, going straight down the middle of the room. Heads swerved to stare at us, food fell out of open mouths, and cutlery clattered to the House Tables and floor.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" the three of us shouted in unison.

"Children, please!" she exclaimed. "Calm down! What is this nonsense?"

"Frederick Mercer! He's back!" I responded. I felt as if I would faint.

"He's broken out of Azkaban!" Ashlie continued for me.

"HE KIDNAPPED NINA!" Fabian shouted.

Absolutely everything turned to utter chaos.

_"Silence!"_ McGonagall bellowed. Everyone shut up at once. "Everyone will return to their dormitories _immediately_. You three"-she swept her gaze to Fabian, Ashlie and I-"stay with us."

Everyone went off in a frenzy, heading towards their respective Houses and dormitories. After about twenty minutes of impatient waiting, we were the only ones left in the Great Hall. We faced the teachers.

"Now," Professor McGonagall stood in front of us, everyone else behind her. "What happened?"

"We…" I thought about it for a moment. "We… don't know. One minute she was there; the next, she was gone."

"Something was engraved on the wall," Fabian pointed out. "We'll show it to you."

I felt so numb. Walking with everyone to the site where we'd assumed Nina was kidnapped, I found myself missing her even more… And I was mad at myself for not being able to stop her abduction, as well as getting increasingly impatient at how slowly everything seemed to be going.

"Here." I said that word without any trace of emotion in my voice.

"Oh my goodness," I heard McGonagall breathe, looking at the words carved in stone. "We… I have to alert the Ministry."

* * *

><p>After our headmistress had run off, Fabian, Ashlie and I were sent back to our House common rooms. As soon as Fabian and I parted ways with the blonde, we continued the walk in silence.<p>

I could feel the intense emotions and feelings of loss hanging in the air between us.

"You love her too," I stated. He was previously hanging his head, but he'd lifted it to look at me. I saw that his eyes were wet - he'd been crying.

"Of course I do," he responded, wiping his tears away.

I felt a pang of guilt. Reaching out awkwardly, I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Fabian…" I trailed off. "If you don't want me to go out with Nina-"

"No, Albus," he cut me off. "It's not that. Remember: _She_ broke up with _me_. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't go back to her."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"But…" I hesitated. "Why can't you?"

He took a deep breath. "Because she wants to keep me safe - that's what she told me, anyways. She said that since she's the Chosen One and a lot of bad things have been happening lately, she'd thought it best to break it off in order to keep me out of danger."

"Hmm. This reminds me of the relationship between my mum and dad," I muttered.

"And now look what's happened!" he exclaimed. "She's been _kidnapped_!"

"Fabian, calm down!"

He ran out of my reach, bolting through the portrait hole after shouting the password to The Fat Lady. I stared after him, mouth agape, until the painting asked me if I'd be joining him in the common room. Snapping myself out of my haze, I obliged.

* * *

><p>I later found Rose in a corner of the common room, having a conversation with Amber.<p>

"Hi," I said quietly, sitting down with them. "How're you?"

"Holding up," Amber muttered. She looked so sad, and I couldn't blame her. Nina was her best friend, after all. "You?"

"Same. Have you seen Fabian?"

"He's over there," Rose answered, pointing off towards the windows.

Sure enough, there he was, perched on a windowsill and looking out over the grass-covered grounds, facing away from us.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked, following my line of sight.

"He still loves her," I answered.

"Obviously."

I stared at her. "What?"

"You heard me. Everyone knows it."

"But…" It took me a while to process everything. "He's with Ashlie, isn't he?"

"Yes," she started off. "But he _thinks_ he loves her. He's really just trying to fill the void."

"So he's playing her."

"No. He's just confused. He doesn't know what he wants."

I was scared to ask the next question, but I did anyways. "What about Nina?"

"She loves you," she admitted.

"Amber, how do you know all this?"

"I can read people."

"Anyways," Rose cut in. I had completely forgotten she was here. "What's going to happen with Nina's kidnapping?"

"Simple," I said, turning to face her. "We're going to go save her."

"Albus Severus Potter!" she shouted. People nearby turned to face us. "_You will not_ get involved in the kidnapping of Nina! Let your father, my father, the rest of the Auror Office, and the Ministry handle this. I swear, if you think you can just strut over to wherever Frederick Mercer is keeping her captive-"

"ROSE WEASLEY, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Now, the entire common room had gone silent. "If _you_ think that I can just sit here, waiting out the time it takes for those big-headed people at the Ministry to get things done while _my girlfriend_ is probably being tortured, or close to _dying_, THEN YOU REALLY HAVE TO SORT YOURSELF OUT."

I stormed away, heading upstairs towards my dormitory, totally defying the fact that she and James had already threatened me with double detention.

To my astonishment, Fabian followed me.

"So we're going to do this?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. "Get your coat, wand, and anything else you think you'll need. We're going to save Nina."

* * *

><p><span>Joy's POV:<span>

I sat idly sprawled across a nice leather armchair, my legs dangling over the side, casually flipping through this morning's Daily Prophet.

"Daddy Dearest," I started off sweetly, getting up from my spot. "Look at the newspaper."

I shoved the head article in his face, and his eyes widened as he read it. It said **Feared Dark Wizard and Daughter Escape Azkaban, Kidnapping in the Process**, then went on to talk about how the Muggle Prime Minister was warned and that the Ministry of Magic was attempting to find out any information leading to our whereabouts.

Daddy cleared his throat.

"Well, Darling," he started off, "there's no way they can find us. We're very well-hidden. Now," he got up from his spot at the table. "Go see if the Chosen One is awake."

"But I hate her," I mumbled.

"Joy, Sweetheart, just do as I say."

"Fine."

I went into the room we'd kept Nina in, not making any effort to be quiet.

There she was, Miss Perfect Nina Martin, fast asleep in a ball-like position on the bed. I noticed the bruises had formed from the struggle she'd put up when my father captured her, and the cut on her wrist from when I'd attempted to perform the Sectumsempra spell on her.

I shrugged, kicking her shoes out of my way, and left the room, slamming the door behind me.

"She's still asleep," I told my dad.

His expression hardened. "If she won't wake up on her own, then maybe I can persuade her to via force by magic."

"Whatever."

I'd reclaimed my spot in the chair, picking up the TV remote. The house we'd chosen to take up residence in was in some random little Muggle village in the middle of nowhere, and they had TVs, internet access, and cell phone service.

Not that I had anyone to call.

But still: We'd kidnapped Nina.

And I'd stopped Nina from trying to steal Fabian from me, even though he never was mine in the first place.

It's weird how life turns out, isn't it?


	16. House of Running

**I'm so sorry this is late! I've had massively bad writer's block. :(**

**But here's Chapter 16 (even though I personally hate it).**

**Chapter 17 will be better. I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I only own my OCs and this plot line. I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter. They belong to people who clearly have more power than I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: House of Running<strong>

Albus' POV:

Unfortunately, since Fabian and I were underage, we couldn't apparate.

This was a slight problem.

To fix this problem, we went to Hogsmeade via the Floo Network.

"What the hell are we doing?" Fabian asked as I grabbed a handful of the Floo Powder from the mantle in our Head-of-House's office.

"We're going to use Floo Powder Power and get the fuck out of here," I stated plainly. "Grab a pinch."

"Floo Powder Power?" He looked at me skeptically. "Al, what-"

"JUST DO IT!" I was getting impatient.

"Okay, okay!"

We ended up at The Three Broomsticks, and I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak out of my bag, throwing it over us. We made a dash for the door, leaving in a hurry before anyone could notice suspicious activity.

Once we were outside the village, we got rid of the Cloak and I stuffed it back in my bag, which, thanks to Amber, had an unlimited expanding charm on it so I could put my entire life in there and not worry about it.

We started walking.

* * *

><p>Eventually, it was almost nightfall. We'd stopped somewhere a few miles away from the school and village, and I rummaged through my bag to find the tent.<p>

"So we've got this _tent_." He said the word as if it were a curse. "A tent, Albus? _Really_?"

"Fabian," I started off, turning to face him, "_clearly_ you didn't watch the films or read the books. Just… Take a look."

I set up the "tent", and watched in amusement as he walked inside to a fully-furnished house.

"What is this?" he asked in astonishment.

"Magic," I replied nonchalantly.

"Obviously," he muttered. He went over to a bed and dumped his bag onto it. "We camping out for the night?"

"Of course," I responded, getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator. The newer tents were equipped with Muggle electricity. "But, there's one problem: We have no idea where in the world the Mercers would take Nina. I mean, how can we even be sure she's still in Britain?"

"I'm pretty sure she is… Why would they take her out of the country? They know they're being hunted by pretty much every Auror in the United Kingdom right now."

"Fair enough. But, Fabian, how can you be so sure?"

"I just am, okay Al?"

I left it at that. I had no response to his answering a question with a question anyways.

Sitting down and getting lost in my thoughts, I realized I didn't have a problem with Fabian still having feelings for Nina. I mean, I loved her to death no matter what, and I was glad she was with me… but I felt bad for him. I know what it's like to love someone more than life itself.

But, unlike Fabian, I don't know what it's like to lose them.

"I wish we could just apparate to where they were and save her," he muttered. I couldn't help but agree.

"Fabian?" I asked. He turned to face me. "Do you really think we'll find Nina?"

"I know we will," he answered, getting up and sitting down nearer to me.

"How?"

"Because I love her."

"Because you… _What_?" _Did he just say he_ loved _her?_ I asked myself.

"I said nothing."

The rest of the night was spent in silence until, at around nine, I decided to retire to my bed.

"We'll start again early in the morning," I told him. "Get some sleep while you can."

"Okay, mate." He went over to his stuff and started searching for pajamas and the like. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned all night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Nina. <em>My<em> Nina. I kept seeing her being tortured by Joy and her father.

There was nothing she could do to fight back.

There was nothing _I_ could do to stop them.

I awoke with a start, screaming. Fabian was up in a flash, muttering something about waking him up before dawn. Checking my watch, I noticed it was almost four in the morning.

"Come on," I said, jumping out of bed. "We're going. Let's pack up and continue the search. We need to find her before it's too late."


	17. House of Consciousness

**Hi!**

**May I just say that I loved all your reviews to the last chapter, and I'm so glad you guys liked it (even though I personally didn't).**

**THIS ONE IS BETTER. I PROMISE.**

**Oh, and follow me on Tumblr (crystal-heart-93 . tumblr . com - without the spaces). You won't regret it. :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I only own my OCs and this plot line. If I owned House of Anubis, the second season would be out and playing on your TVs right now, and if I owned Harry Potter, there would be a spin-off series with The Trio's kids.**

**Unfortunately, that can't happen.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: House of Consciousness<strong>

Nina's POV:

I was partially unconscious.

The weird thing? I still knew what was going on around me. Like a sixth sense.

Although, the only times I actually _did_ wake up were the times when Mr. Mercer would come in and torture me, thus knocking me back out again.

I really, _really_ wanted to get out of here.

"Where are they?" I heard myself whisper.

I was in another dream… or was I?

The "they" I was talking about - Albus, Fabian, the Aurors, Harry, Ron… _anyone._

I just wanted to _leave._ To go back to Hogwarts. Or, better yet, to go _home._

Home. Back to Gran. Back to my _life,_ which seemed to be getting more complicated and dangerous by the second.

"Home?" I quietly asked myself. "Where is home?"

_Home._ The word sounded so familiar to me, yet so foreign.

_Home._ I kept repeating it over and over again in my mind.

Anubis House? That was once my home, but we'd left it far behind once we'd gotten our Hogwarts letters.

Hogwarts? Well, I guess that _could_ be considered my home… But I was still in danger, wasn't I?

Regardless, it was a school. Like Anubis House, it was my home for the school year.

Another thought struck me: To go back to America with Gran and forget about all this. Maybe I'd ask her to homeschool me in magic until I become a fully-fledged witch.

Though I do love Gran, I couldn't do that to her. She has enough to worry about… Even though she _did_ keep those secrets from me.

_But she kept them from you for a damn good reason,_ I told myself.

Falling deeper and deeper into my screwed-up, now-unconscious dream, I noticed that this one was a lot clearer than the others I've been having.

_Maybe this is actually happening, I thought. Maybe it's not a dream and my spirit is somehow traveling throughout the UK. Maybe…_

The Great Hall materialized around me. It was breakfast time.

Oddly enough, no one noticed I was there. It was almost as if I were invisible.

"I'm invisible!" I exclaimed. No one near me flinched, turned in my direction… nothing. "This is _so_ cool."

* * *

><p><span>James' POV:<span>

"The next time I see Al, I am going to kill him," I announced at breakfast.

"Mail's here," Hugo pointed out, completely ignoring my statement. "Maybe there'll be something in _The Daily Prophet_ about the Aurors finally catching that basket case."

"Doubt it," Lily muttered. "If they did, we'd've heard it by now. At least Mum or Dad would've sent a letter."

"Uh, Lilykins?" I asked. "We _do_ have a letter from Mum. Take a look."

It was in a red envelope.

It was a Howler.

"No, James," she said, pushing the letter back at me. "That's _yours._ And Rose's apparently."

Trembling, I tore open the envelope before anything else happened.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" It was Rose's mum. "I'M SENDING YOU THIS FROM YOUR HOME BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER IS TOO WORRIED SICK TO EVEN _THINK_ OF WHAT TO SAY TO YOU! HOW _DARE_ YOU LET YOUR BROTHER AND FABIAN RUTTER LEAVE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS WHEN THERE'S A _MURDERER_ ON THE LOOSE! I SWEAR, JAMES, YOU AND ROSE - I CANNOT EVEN _FATHOM._ MY OWN _DAUGHTER_ AND MY OWN _NEPHEW_ - I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BETTER JUDGEMENT THAN THAT, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. AND _YOU,_" the letter turned to a now-frightened and embarrassed-looking Rose. "ROSE WEASLEY, I THOUGHT I'D TAUGHT YOU BETTER.

"HONESTLY, ROSE. HOW COULD YOU AND JAMES _POSSIBLY NOT NOTICE_ THAT FABIAN AND ALBUS WERE GONE? MORE IMPORTANTLY, _WHY DID YOU NOT STOP THEM?_ THEY COULD BE KILLED BY FREDERICK, OR TAKEN CAPTIVE, OR _FOUND OUT BY MUGGLES!_ YOU ARE BOTH IN SUCH DEEP, _DEEP_ TROUBLE! JAMES, YOUR FATHER IS _EXTREMELY_ DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! NOW HE HAS TO HAVE A FRACTION OF THE AURORS TRACK DOWN THE BOYS INSTEAD OF FINDING MERCER.

"AND ROSE, DAD AND I ARE _DEEPLY_ ASHAMED! HONESTLY. I EXPECTED BETTER BEHAVIOR FROM A PREFECT AND HEAD BOY. I AM JUST… I'M TOO ANGRY AT YOU TWO TO EVEN _CONTINUE_ THIS. I AM _APPALLED!_ NOT TO MENTION THAT FABIAN'S PARENTS AND NINA'S GRAN ARE ALL EXTREMELY _WORRIED SICK!_ _HER GRANDDAUGHTER_ WAS TAKEN CAPTIVE, AND _THE RUTTER'S ONLY SON_ IS OUT IN SEARCH OF HER! _YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!_" Then the letter turned to Hugo and Lily. "Lily, Hugo… I'm very glad to hear that you two are staying out of trouble. Please continue to do so. Love, Mum and Aunt Ginny."

The Howler tore itself to shreds in the middle of the table.

Chatter in the Great Hall seemed to pick up after the Howler's outburst, and, looking over at the Slytherin Table, I noticed everyone sniggering and jeering at us.

"Typical," I muttered.

"You two are _idiots,_" Lily stated.

"Thanks, Lily. We know."

Just then, Ashlie came running over to us.

_"Moron!"_ she shouted at me, taking a step closer.

Red hot pain erupted on my face as her hand connected with my cheek. She slapped me. She slapped me.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw!" I shouted.

_"Why?"_ she asked, exasperated.

"Because you _assaulted_ me! And I'm _the Head Boy!_"

"You stuck-up, pompous, immature-" She was cut off. By Riley.

"ASHLIE MYLES," she shouted. "If I could kindly ask you to _back the fuck off of my boyfriend._"

"Riley Jordan…" Ashlie and Riley were slowly closing the distance between each other, scowls plastered to their faces.

"That's _it!_" Rose exclaimed. "Riley, sit down. Ashlie, _go back to the Ravenclaw Table! Now!_"

Begrudgingly, they agreed. I could still feel the tension in the air, though, but I chose to ignore it for my sake.

"Thank you, Rose," I said, rubbing the newly-formed bruise on my face.

"You're an _idiot,_ James," she responded. "You couldn't have stopped Albus from leaving?"

"OH YEAH, ROSIE?" I had finally snapped. Standing up and banging my fist against the table, I leaned over and shouted at her. "I DIDN'T SEE _YOU_ DOING ANYTHING TO STOP THEM. AND WHAT ABOUT FABIAN? THERE'S NO WAY ANYONE COULD HAVE CONVINCED HIM TO STAY HERE! HE LOVES NINA!"

"They _both_ love Nina!" Amber interrupted.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV:<span>

_What is going on?_ I asked myself. _Fabian and Albus actually left to try and find me? They could get themselves killed!_

Listening in on everything else, I burst out laughing when Ashlie punched James.

Then I felt bad about it.

Then my thoughts switched to what Amber had said: That Fabian and Albus both love me.

"I wonder how _that's_ going," I muttered.

Once everyone had finished breakfast and went off to classes, I decided to focus more on Albus and what they were doing. Maybe I could get some more answers.

Unfortunately, my dreams were cut short by Mr. Mercer preforming the Cruciatus Curse on me.


	18. House of Wandering

**Here it is! Finally. :D**

**Also, I'm going away for a week. I'm leaving Friday night - going to Virginia Beach for my cousin's wedding. I'll be back on July 10th, and I'll bring my laptop, but I don't know if I'll be able to actually get any writing done. Sorry!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains thoughts of suicide.**

**DISCLAIMER.**

**I own nothing except my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: House of Wandering<strong>

Nina's POV:

By this point, being stuck here for who-knows-how-long (in reality I think it was only three days), I was getting pretty used to this cycle of endless pain.

It went as follows:

Get painfully woken up; be given food; get tortured; become unconscious; use my unconscious state to have my spirit travel to Hogwarts or just roam the countryside, attempting to find Fabian and Albus… And then I'd be woken up again by means of either the Cruciatus Curse or Sectumsempra.

A few of my wounds healed fast, but the eternal pain of being tortured and cut all the time really got to me. Either way, there was obviously no one around to fix me… And they confiscated my wand.

_Maybe I should just end it,_ I thought gloomily. _I mean, all I'd need is a wand… Say the incantation, point it at myself… I'd be gone._

I was just _there._ Well, _here._ Wherever I am. And I'm having suicidal thoughts.

_I could see my parents again…_ I trailed off. Sure, they were in Heaven and I could theoretically be with them for eternity and have parents and everything would be great, but… _What about Gran? And the current situation with Albus and Fabian?_

Questions kept ringing through my head as I lay partially awake, too much in pain from my new wounds to even end the thought process coherently.

I was in a spirit-wandering dream. Again.

Finally, after a long while of focusing, I managed to find those two idiots. They were camped out in a tent. A _tent._

_Only them,_ I thought as I quietly walked inside.

The strangest thing happened: They dropped what they were doing and stared, wide-eyed and gaping, right at me.

_They can see me._

"Um… Hi," I said, not really sure what to make of the new-found awkward situation.

* * *

><p><span>Albus' POV:<span>

_"Nina?"_ I asked incredulously.

_My girlfriend is standing in the doorway to the tent-apartment that her ex and I are sharing. While we're on a country-wide search for her,_ I thought. The wheels in my head were spinning like crazy. Then I realized what was going on.

"Nina," I started off, trying to regain some of my composure. "How are you _here?_"

"Well, I'm not _really_ here," she started off. "I mean, I _am,_ but… It's my spirit. My body is in some room in a house Joy and Frederick are currently occupying. They're in some Muggle village somewhere."

"Do you know where?"

"No. I was dragged there unconscious. I don't even know how close or far away it is from where you are."

"Damn it!"

I was still surprised Fabian hadn't regained any of his own composure. Glancing over at him, I noticed he'd dropped the book he was reading, and he looked like even more of an idiot than I ever imagined. His mouth was agape and his eyes were bulging out and everything.

"Uh…" I trailed off, looking back and forth between the two.

Then it hit me. Like a slap across the face.

Nina's _here._ Right in front of me.

_I am a complete_ idiot! _Why am I sitting here, gawking at her, when I could be hugging her, or kissing her, or_ helping _her, or… STUPID,_ STUPID _ALBUS!_

After mentally kicking myself, I got up and ran to her, catching her in a tight embrace.

"Oh thank God," I whispered, kissing her hair. "I thought you would be translucent."

We stayed like that for a while. Just living in the moment. Fabian seemed to realize what was going on, and when I turned around to look at him he'd picked up his book and continued reading like nothing out of the ordinary.

_Maybe he's taking everything harder than we thought,_ I realized. I grabbed Nina's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. "Thirsty? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied. She looked a bit uneasy. Sitting down at the table, we stared at each other for a while.

"Nina…" I trailed off, not knowing how to phrase my next question. "Are… Are the Mercers abusing you?"

Tears started pouring from her eyes. I felt like the biggest jerk on the face of the planet.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "Forget I said anything," I whispered as I rubbed small circles in her back.

"Albus, you have no idea what it's _like,_" she managed between sobs. "I've forgotten how it feels to not be in pain."

There was nothing I could say to that. Instead, my face became wet with my own tears.

After our breakdown, she collapsed back into her chair while I grabbed my wand and conjured her up some food, despite her protests. Her favorite meal was chicken, ziti and broccoli, so I made that, setting the plate down in front of her with utensils and a glass of water.

I took my seat back, staring at her intently.

She looked from me to the food, then back at me with a puzzled expression. "Albus, I-"

I cut her off. Taking her fork, I stabbed a few pieces of ziti, quickly shoved it in her mouth, and said, "Eat, Nina."

Taking the utensil out of my hand, she obliged.

"I mean, no offense, but your soul looks as if you haven't eaten properly in three days," I continued.

"I really haven't," she answered between bites. "They've just given me enough food to keep me alive - and it basically only consists of bread and water every so often."

"Every so often?"

"Every morning and evening."

I couldn't even begin to describe my intense emotions. I felt extremely guilty for my inability to save Nina. There was also a feeling of intense hatred towards the Mercers. I felt even _more_ guilt for not being able to _protect_ Nina. I'm sad, almost crying now, because of what she's told me about the ways she's being abused and the fact that she's had a lack of food and drink. I was furious that the Mercer's haven't been found and put back in Azkaban or killed by now. I mean, the Aurors hunt Dark Wizards - they should've been able to locate them and we'd all be back at Hogwarts, safe and sound!

The thing of it is, I just wanted to do absolutely everything I could - within my power, at least - to protect her and make her happy. All I care about is Nina's safety, and somehow she was kidnapped right out from under us, right _next to us,_ for that matter!

_How could I not have noticed this?_ I asked myself. _Clearly I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy gawking at the display of Fabian and Ashlie tumbling out of the broom closet… But there would've been a struggle, a sound, something! Even the carving on the wall wasn't enough. Ugh._

I guess the other thing was me not being jealous over the somewhat-idling tension between her and Fabian. I mean, he was acting like a total space-out as soon as he saw her standing in the doorway - then again, so was I - but he just went back to his book instead of getting up and greeting her. I mean, it's _Nina!_

_Maybe he's really over her,_ I thought. _I mean, he _is_ with Ashlie last I checked…_

_Oh, I am such an_ idiot!

"Nina!" I exclaimed. She looked up from her now-bare plate and empty glass. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but… What exactly happened on the day you were kidnapped?"

Her expression fell. "Albus," she started off slowly, "I couldn't even begin to tell you. It's only because… I have no idea. I can't remember a thing."


	19. House of Duels

**Here you go!**

**I'm leaving for the airport in less than an hour to go to my cousin's wedding in Virginia. I'll be there for the week, so I may not update until I get back, even though I'm bringing my laptop and blah blah blah.**

**I'll be back on Sunday, July 10th. :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing other than my OCs and this plot line. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: House of Duels<strong>

Albus' POV:

"You're a git."

I was sat in the living room with Fabian. Nina was asleep, glad to be pain-free for the time being.

"Why am I a git?" he asked, putting his book down.

"Because you're being weird around Nina. I don't like it."

"Al…"

"I mean, what the _hell,_ Fabian! You're acting as if you don't even _care!_ Why are you doing this? You're supposed to be Nina's _friend!_ I know you're her ex, but you should _at least_ show _some_ interest in her well-being and the fact that she's here, right now, with us… Er, well, her spirit is. But still. _That_ is why I think you're making an ass of yourself. Get your priorities straight."

I picked up my wand and left the tent, headed somewhere. Anywhere.

I settled for a rock outside by the cliff, overlooking the mountains, hills, and river. After a few moments, I heard footsteps.

Without turning around, I knew who it was.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"You need to hear me out," Fabian said quietly, stopping in his tracks.

With my back still to him, I continued talking. "What do you have to say?"

"Albus… You deserve Nina. You're a better boyfriend for her than I was; you protect her, you two are just… more alike. Even though I'm with Ashlie, I still love Nina. I respect the fact that you're with her, and I won't do anything to break you two apart, but when she appeared in the doorway… I didn't know how to react.

"I mean, she's been missing for three days, there are no Auror reports on finding the Mercers… And here she is - well, her spirit, anyways - appearing in the doorway to the tent apartment we're sharing. How do you think she found us? And, more importantly… Why can we see her? Didn't she say when she went to Hogwarts, no one else could see or hear her? Why us?"

After some consideration, I answered honestly. "I don't know, Fabian. I don't understand how this spirit stuff works. And, honestly? I don't think anyone else does either. Now. If you still love my girlfriend, why are you being a complete git towards her?"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT AROUND HER!" he shouted. "I mean, Albus, you're _always_ so calm and collected! I'm just… I stutter all the time and say the wrong things, and… I'm such an _idiot!_ I can't be _normal_ around her! It's like I'm _cursed!_"

He took out his wand. I whipped around to face him, my eyes widening. I readied my own, standing up and feigning fright.

"You _wouldn't,_" I said fiercely.

"Try me."

"So are we going to have a _duel?_ Fabian, she's _my_ girlfriend, _your_ ex. This is pointless."

_"Incendio!"_

_"Aguamenti!"_ I countered. "You're _insane!_ Now, Fabian, if you would just _stop_ trying to kill me-"

_"Petrificus totalus!"_

_"Finite incantatem!_ You _moron!_" Then he shot a Confundus Charm at me, which I thankfully somehow managed to dodge, running away in the process. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

He just smirked.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ I shouted.

_"Protego!"_

_Shit!_ The spell backfired. My wand flew from my hand, landing close to the cliff's edge.

Diving to the ground, I caught the handle just as it was about to fall. Turning so I was on my back, I sat up and disarmed him, aiming a leg-locking curse immediately after.

That's when I heard it.

Nina was screaming.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but no can do!" I shouted as I got up, tearing off towards the tent.

As soon as I reached the room she was in, I noticed the door was locked.

"Damn," I muttered. _"Alohomora!"_

I ran to her bedside. She was sat up, awake, shaking. Holding her in my arms, I tried my best to comfort her and ask what happened.

"Was it a nightmare?" I asked softly. She nodded. I paused for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She buried her face in my chest. "Just the normal scares - pain, the Mercers, death…"

"We need to find you," I whispered. She nodded, now crying. "It'll be okay, Nina. Trust me."

We just ended up lying there, hands intertwined, her head on my chest. We wren't particularly talking about anything - just making small talk, and the occasional kiss. She ended up falling asleep about an hour later, as did I moments later.

Then she woke up.

I thought she was being murdered, she was shouting so loudly.

"Nina! Nina, it's okay!" I tired to calm her down, shaking her a little. She kept pleading, yelling for something to stop. My only guess was that her body was being tortured back at the Mercers. "Everything's going to be fine! I promise!"

I don't know if she heard me or not.

"We'll find you," I said, now close to tears. "We'll find you and make sure they never harm you again! Joy and her dad are going to wish they never laid a hand on you!"

Somehow, that seemed to calm her down the tiniest bit, but I could still tell she was struggling to keep from screaming even louder.

"I love you, Nina! Don't you _ever_ forget that! You hear me?"

I kissed her forehead. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Fuck," I said quietly.

Noticing I was now clutching air, I flopped down on to the bed and took the pillow, placing it over my face and screaming bloody murder into it. I was cursing, shouting, saying vulgar things… Anything that could keep me from not breaking something or killing someone.

_"Fuck!"_ I shouted, now taking the pillow and throwing it across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the floor in a heap. Grabbing my wand, I summoned it to come back.

I had to find Nina. _Had_ to. I couldn't take her being tortured anymore. It was tearing me up inside.

I did next what would only come naturally. I bawled my eyes out.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV:<span>

I was used to the pain, the torturing. But now…

"Ow," I whispered. My head was erupting in pain. Gingerly, I touched my forehead with the tips of my fingers. They came off wet.

Looking at them in the dim light, I saw blood.

I got up, stumbling over to the mirror. Grabbing on to the vanity for support, I switched on the light to get a good look at myself.

I thought I was going to be sick.

There, carved on my forehead, written in my own blood, was the phrase "Filthy Blood Traitor."

I felt faint. I turned around, grabbing on to the post of the bed's footboard, literally crawling back under the covers.

Curling up, my body shaking and sweaty, I ended up crying myself to sleep.


	20. House of Saviors

**I AM UPDATING FROM VIRGINIA. AWWWW YEAH~**

**Lol hi. There are like 40 or so of my cousins here and it's mega-insane but I loves it. :D The wedding's tomorrow (Friday), actually.**

**TODAY, JULY 7th, IS NINA AND JOY'S BIRTHDAY. OH YES, HOA FANDOM. HEAR ME ROAR.**

**I have no idea why I'm being this random. Anyways, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry I haven't done Reviewer Replies in a while… I will for the chapter after this, don't worry. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing except my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: House of Saviors<strong>

Nina's POV:

_If he's going to kill me, he might as well get it over with,_ I thought gloomily one night.

It had been a week and a half. No Aurors. No Fabian. No Albus.

"Where the hell _is_ anyone?" I asked myself. Of course, there was no answer.

For whatever reason, whenever I tried to focus on Al and Fabian, nothing happened. I'd just drift off to sleep, or be tortured awake, or something else would come up that would prevent me from seeing them.

"If I'm going to die, he might as well hurry it up. I'm sick of all this pain," I continued. The 'he' was Frederick. Obviously. He'd been the one to torture and abuse me since he dragged me here. Joy, however, just sat there. Watching it.

"Nina?"

I heard a voice. It was American…

Right then and there, my mom appeared at my bedside. I rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times, trying to refocus.

Yep, it was my mother. She looked exactly like me, too, though her eyes were blue instead of hazel.

_These Chosen One spirit things are really weird,_ I thought.

"Mom?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes, Nina. You can get through this."

"How?"

"You're stronger than him. You can do this."

"I'm not so sure about that," I said under my breath.

"Well, I _am._ And so is your father. You have people on your side to save you, Nina, don't worry."

Just then, my father appeared next to her. We shared the same eyes, but that was pretty much it. His face shape was a bit different, and his hair was a lot darker; almost the color of Fabian's.

"Stay strong, Sweetheart," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We'll always be here for you. You're not going to die. Not yet."

"I miss you," I told them. A single tear slid down my cheek. "A lot."

"We miss you too," Dad said. "But you're doing just fine without us. You have great friends, and your grandmother, who loves you as much as we do."

"Nina, we'll see each other again soon. Just, not too soon," Mom added.

Nodding weakly, they hugged me and kissed my forehead, disappearing soon after.

No later were they gone that Frederick burst through the door.

_"You,"_ he spat, jabbing his wand at me. "Get up."

Sighing, I did as I was told. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the living room, where Joy was sitting in an armchair, watching TV.

_This is it,_ I thought. _This is how I'm going to die._

He shoved me up against a wall, his hand gripping my shoulder. I was suspended, my feet dangling, caught between his grip and the wallpaper.

He once again performed the Cruciatus Curse and Sectumsempra. I screamed, louder than ever, begging endlessly for the pain to stop.

* * *

><p><span>Albus' POV:<span>

It had been a week and a half since I'd last seen Nina.

Fabian and I were on… Okay terms, since then.

"Come on," I beckoned. "Let's keep walking."

"I can barely see my nose in front of my face, Al," he muttered.

"Are you a wizard or not?" I teased. "Take out your wand, idiot."

_"Lumos,"_ we said in unison. The tiny balls of light at the tips of our wands helped a bit, but they were only illuminating a few feet in front of us. We kept on walking.

After about a half hour, I noticed something.

"I see lights!" I exclaimed. "Look."

Not too far off in the distance, a village could be seen, light shining through people's windows.

"Is it a Wizarding village or a Muggle one?" he asked.

We kept walking, and I saw the occasional car pass by us.

"Al, we can't be seen," he hissed. Nodding, I produced my Invisibility Cloak from the bag, throwing it over us.

_"Nox,"_ we whispered. The lights extinguished, and we walked along the roads by streetlamp.

"Fabian," I started off, "do you hear… screaming?"

"Yeah, Al, I do," he answered worriedly.

One look at each other said everything.

_Nina._

"Run!" I shouted.

Ditching the Cloak and stuffing it hurriedly back into my bag, we managed to be at the house where the screaming came from in a matter of minutes.

_"Alohomora!"_ he shouted.

And the door unlocked.

Bursting it open, the first thing I noticed was that we were in a front entryway, with a staircase leading up. It was dimly-lit.

"Where's the light source coming from?" I muttered.

"Al, look," Fabian said urgently, nudging me.

I noticed a closed door, light seeping through the threshold.

"You think she's in there?" I whispered as we inched closer. He nodded.

I heard screaming again.

"On three. Ready? One… Two… _Three!_"

For whatever reason, this door wasn't locked. We literally just burst through into the room, doing three-sixties to take in our surroundings.

That's when I saw the predicament we were in.

Nina was shoved up against a wall, feet dangling, Frederick's hand on her shoulder. His wand was raised to her forehead, but then lowered to her neck. He turned around, sneering at us.

"LEAVE HER!" Fabian and I shouted in unison.

"Not so fast, boys," Frederick drawled. "I've been waiting so long for this day. I want to finish what I started all those many years ago! Once she's gone, it'll be _your_ turns."

"Fabes? Albus?" a small voice from the corner of the room piped up. Turning around, I saw Joy, getting up out of an armchair. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing Nina," I answered coldly. "Total opposite of what _you've_ been doing, isn't it? _You've_ been sitting on your _ass_ all this time, _watching your fucking madman of a father torture her!"_

She looked slightly taken aback.

"I haven't! You're lying!" She took out her wand.

"Joy, Darling, leave those filthy _halfbloods_ alone," her father muttered.

My eyes immediately flicked to Nina. She looked very pale, frightened, exhausted, malnourished.

I noticed something on her forehead.

"No." I whispered so inaudibly, I doubt even Fabian heard it.

There, in plain sight, was the phrase "Filthy Blood Traitor" carved into her, dried blood smeared around it.

My Nina, my poor, angelic, _beautiful_ Nina, was defiled so harshly and painfully…

In my mind, the course of action I would take would be to try and beat the shit out of Frederick.

Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well.

_"Avada kedavra!"_ he shouted, wand still pointing at her.

What happened next was so fast, it blurred.

_"NINA!"_ Fabian and I leapt forward, knocking her out of Frederick's grasp, all of us falling to the floor in a heap.

Just as the jet of green light was about to hit Fabian's shoulder, something extraordinary happened.

* * *

><p><span>Joy's POV:<span>

_"FABIAN!"_ I screeched.

_There is no way in_ hell _I'll let him die. Not for_ anyone. _He _deserves_ to live,_ I thought. _He deserves to live even if I can't._

I shielded him, Albus and Nina. I jumped right in front of them.

"I love you, Fabian," I said, facing him.

And the last thing I ever saw, right before the curse hit me, were his beautiful, blue eyes.

Eyes full of sorrow.

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV:<span>

"Nina… Joy… But, the curse, it - Albus… _Me…_ WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I was lost for words.

"I think… I… _JOY?_" Al stuttered too.

I looked up at Joy. She was kind of on top of me in an attempt to shield me from the curse.

She wasn't moving.

"Is she… dead?" Nina asked quietly.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at the glazed-over ones that belonged to Joy.

_Joy._

She'd loved me from the start, and I hadn't even given her a chance. True, I may have had a crush on her back before Nina, but it never really developed into anything. We were always just friends.

_Guilt._

Guilt, intense rage, sadness.

Those were my current feelings.

Tears blinding my vision, I launched myself at Frederick, a colorful string of words flowing endlessly from my mouth.

"THIS IS ALL _YOUR FAULT!_" I shouted, not caring if the neighbors heard me. There were probably police on their way here anyways. "YOU _KILLED_ HER! YOU _KILLED_ YOUR OWN _DAUGHTER,_ AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PLAN FOR REVENGE AGAINST THE MARTINS! HOW _COULD_ YOU-"

I just kept shouting. I was ranting and swearing and even took out my wand, brandishing it in his face.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried," he taunted. "You're only a child."

"Fabian Andrew Rutter, put your wand _away!_"

Turning abruptly, I noticed the entire Auror Office had Apparated into the room. I stared blankly at them, then fixated my gaze on Joy's lifeless corpse.

Looking back up at the Aurors, I noticed my father.

"Dad?" I asked, a bit surprised. "Why are you-"

"I'm an Auror, son, remember? I thought I'd told you," he responded. "Now: _Step away from Frederick._"

I did as I was told, retreating back to Joy.

"Joy," I said softly, gently running my fingers through her silky brunette hair. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Joy."

I was crying. I was crying _hard._

About two or three feet away, I saw Al and Nina. They were slumped against the wall, he was holding her in his arms, and they were crying as well.

I completely broke down. I kissed Joy's forehead, then went over to the couple and sat with them. The three of us just let the tears flow.

"I can't believe it," Nina whispered. "She sacrificed herself."

"She saved us," Albus added.

"I am such an idiot," I said.

We were all only vaguely aware of Frederick being arrested and put back in Azkaban for life, this time in a higher security cell.

"Come on, kids," Al's father said afterwards. "We have get Nina to St. Mungo's, and you two are coming with us."

"But… What about…" I gestured to Joy's body.

"We'll take care of her," my father added. "Proper arrangements will be made. Don't worry."

Slowly getting to my feet, I got a better look at Nina once Al and I helped her up.

This made me cry even more.

She looked like she'd been through Hell and back, literally. She was as pale as a ghost, bags under her eyes and her pupils bloodshot. She was a lot thinner than she'd been beforehand, leading to the conclusion that she obviously hadn't been fed well while being held hostage. There were cuts and bruises all over her visible skin, and I had no doubt they continued under her clothing as well. They were both old and new - most of them were caked with dried blood, though.

She looked absolutely exhausted. Al and I basically more or less carried her outside, where a Ministry car was waiting for us.

On the long journey to St. Mungo's, Nina told Albus and I, with great discomfort, how much she'd been mistreated while under Frederick's watch. It scared me half to death - the fact that one man could do all that to someone as innocent as her.

No matter what happened or what was said, I was only partially listening.

I still couldn't fathom it.

Joy was dead.

And, you know what else?

I can't deny it: I loved her.


	21. House of Struggle

**Here's chapter 21! Not as great as I thought it would be, but I have better ideas for twenty-two, and…**

**Flames are appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing except my OC's and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: House of Struggle<strong>

Fabian's POV:

It had been a week.

A long, painful, sleepless week.

Nina had been treated appropriately at St. Mungo's, and had been cleared by the hospital to go back to Hogwarts. My parents, as well as Albus', were both very disappointed in us for leaving school and going on a wild goose chase across the country, but they were also impressed with our resourcefulness and the fact that we saved her.

Joy's fate was a completely different story.

I heard her father was rocked with guilt every single second of every single day, ever since that night. _Serves him right,_ I thought.

Not that I was doing any better.

I kept having nightmares of those last few seconds with her - how I was as good as dead, then she jumped in front of me to save us…

And she said she loved me.

"Idiot," I muttered. I just kept repeating it. "I. Am. An idiot."

Her funeral was enormous. The entire school was there, even though no one really liked her too much. People from Anubis House School came as well, and that just implied that everyone wear Muggle clothing.

I still couldn't get over it.

Neither could Albus or Nina.

Al and I had talked a lot about it over the course of the week - he felt extreme guilt for those last words he'd shouted at her, and he said they were always in his head, repeating themselves.

Echoing.

They held a memorial feast for her, right before we were to take our O.W.L.s. I didn't really feel like eating, so as soon as I was done with what little I had put on my plate, I excused myself and went outside, sitting on a rock right in front of the Black Lake, looking out over it. Occasionally I'd toss stones into the smooth water, watching a tentacle from the Giant Squid lob them back at me.

Mostly, I was thinking.

Or wallowing in pity, for that matter.

After about twenty or so minutes, Albus joined me.

"I know you loved her," he said quietly, taking a seat on the grass next to my rock. "I'm sorry, Fabian. I really, really am."

"Thanks," I replied. I honestly didn't know what else to say. There was a hollow feeling in my chest and the pit of my stomach. I missed her.

I missed _Joy._

I _loved_ Joy, but I was too blinded by my love for Nina, and now Ashlie, that I didn't realize it.

"I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed, throwing a particularly large stone very aggressively into the water. Luckily, the Squid didn't throw back. "I should've _done_ something!"

"What _could_ you have done, mate? If you'd pushed her aside, you'd be dead. Then _she'd_ be the one in pain. We all would. Even Nina."

"What do you mean?"

"She feels guilty about this too," he continued. "I've been talking to her about it ever since… And, you know what? I think you need to talk to her, too. You both know what it's like to love and lose. I don't."

"Huh?"

"_Her parents._ They're _dead!_ Remember?"

I just held my head in my hands. "Can you get her, please?"

"Of course. See you later."

He got up and left.

Not so long after, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was Nina.

"Hi," she said softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded slightly, moving over on the rock so she could sit next to me. She did, and it was then that I noticed how tired she looked.

"Have you been getting any sleep lately?" I asked hesitantly.

"A bit, here and there," she answered, sighing.

_Poor Nina,_ I thought. _I know we've all had our own worries over the past few weeks, but ever since she got back, I can't stop thinking about Joy. I know what she went through was the most traumatic experience of her life… I should be paying her more attention._

"About Joy-" She cut me off, holding up her index finger.

"You loved her," she stated plainly. "And you still do."

I tried to read the expression on her face. It was neutral.

"Nina… Nina, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. I'm with Albus. I'm happy. Not that I wasn't happy with you, Fabian, but…" She paused. "There was always some part of me that thought you still loved Joy."

I felt awkward. Not taking my eyes off of the scarlet-and-gold ribbon fluttering in her hair due to the breeze, I continued talking.

"I'm glad you're happy, Nines. I am too… With Ashlie…" I looked up into her eyes. "But, I don't know - it's hard, you know? Wondering about something that might've been."

Her face fell. "I know exactly what you're talking about, Fabes," she whispered.

"Your parents," I said quietly. She nodded. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay. We're here to talk about you, not me."

That's when I lost it.

I just started crying, letting everything out that I've been holding in for as long as I can remember.

"Shh, Fabian… It's alright. Everything's going to be fine. You can cry…" I vaguely heard Nina whispering soothing things to me as I cried into her shoulder.

_Well, this is a change,_ I thought. _Normally _I'm_ the one comforting _her…_ Weird… But she's just so nice. She gets me._

I don't really know what happened after that, other than the fact that I'd gotten up and left, saying thanks and heading back up to the castle.

I needed time alone.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV:<span>

Getting up and walking across the grounds back up to the school, I was met by Albus.

"Hi, Al," I said, kissing him. "What's up?"

"Sibuna meeting!" he exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the castle. "Come on."

I was confused. "There's a Sibuna meeting? Since when?"

"Since Amber announced it about ten minutes ago. Everyone else is already in the Room of Requirement."

We arrived at the room, the door awaiting our entrance. Stepping inside, I felt a wave of familiarity wash over me.

"It's our old room," I said quietly. "Mine and Amber's."

Seeing Amber, Patricia and Mara all sitting on her bed, and Jerome, Alfie and Mick on the floor, I walked over to her.

"What's this?"

"I was homesick," she replied, smiling weakly.

Now that I thought about it, I realized I was too.


	22. House of Familiarity

**Two chapters in one day? I THINK SO!**

**I'm sitting in my best friend's bedroom, waiting for her to get back from work. xD Her mom's home though, so…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: House of Familiarity<strong>

Nina's POV:

"Wow," I said, looking around the room.

_Everything's here, just as it always had been,_ I thought. _The lights on the headboards, Amber's pink obsession, my big teddy bear in the corner of the room by my map of the United States…_

I was impressed.

"Amber," I started off, turning to her. "This is _perfect!_ Everything is just as it was before we left. I love it!"

"I thought you would," she responded, her smile growing wider. "Now, onto the meeting."

"Why are we here, again?" Alfie asked.

"Fabian," Patricia answered, standing up. "He's… Well-"

"He hasn't exactly been himself," Mick said, cutting her off. "And it's obviously got to do with the whole incident that happened last week…"

"_Of course_ it does, you meathead!" Jerome exclaimed. "He _loved_ Joy. Now that Joy's sacrificed herself for the lives of him, Nina and Albus, he's ridden with guilt and thinking of what would've been. Or what might have been, if things had gone differently."

I sat down on my bed, sighing. Albus glanced at us, then sat next to me. I shook my head.

"I don't know what to do," I said honestly, focusing on the multicolored polkadots of my bedspread. "I talked to him earlier…"

"How'd it go?" Mara asked. "Did he say anything? Let any feelings out?"

"He cried," I said bluntly. "I sat there, hugging him, comforting him as he cried. I felt _horrible_ about it, guys… He's really going through a rough patch right now."

"It seems like there's nothing we can do to help," Albus continued. "I talked to him before Nina, and he wasn't opening up too much." He paused. "I hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

"We could give him some space…" Mick started off.

"Not good." Mara shot down the idea. "I'm worried about him."

"What do you think he'll do?" Jerome asked. "Kill himself?"

"Don't joke about that, Jerome!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. "It's not funny! He can't kill himself - he just _can't!_ I won't allow it, and you guys should be right there with me, trying to figure out some way to help him! HE'S SPIRALING DOWNWARDS INTO A PIT OF DEPRESSION!"

After that, I sat down, breathing heavily, anger making my vision red.

I calmed down eventually, looking around at everyone. They were frozen, staring at me like they'd just seen a ghost - well, a non-resident ghost.

"Nina," Al started off gently, taking my hand. "Are… Are you okay, Love?"

"I'm fine," I said, letting out a deep breath. "I'm fine. Sorry. Everyone… Just continue."

"Well," Alfie started off, "I think we should leave you guys be… Come on."

Dragging the rest of Sibuna with him, they all left the room in a hurry, heading back into the castle through the door.

I stared at Albus.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked softly.

"No." I answered a bit too quickly. "No, I don't. Stay. Please."

"Of course," he said, a small smile spreading across his face. He put his arm around me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. Then, suddenly, everything poured out. "I haven't been sleeping well lately, or at all for that matter. Every time I close my eyes, I see Frederick or Joy. Every time I see Joy, I picture her shielding us from her father's curse. Every time I see _that,_ I think of how she sacrificed herself for us. It brings me to the thought of how that's torturing Fabian, taring him up inside. Then I'm full-circle, going back to the memories and images of them threatening to kill me. Daily."

I think it took a moment for him to process that, because his face went from sympathy to fright and back to sympathy in a matter of seconds.

"Every day," he started off, looking serious. "Every day, they threatened to kill you?"

I nodded weakly, avoiding his gaze. Instead, I was focused on the Gryffindor crest, standing out on the bleak black color of his cloak.

"Oh, Nina…" he trailed off, pulling me close to him in a warm embrace. "I love you." He kissed the top of my head. "Don't forget that, Nines. I love you so, so much. No one deserves to go through that kind of pain. I know you're worried about Fabian, and I am too, but you need to try and watch out for yourself as well. Obviously we're all here for you, and for Fabian. We've all had it rough for the past few weeks, but you two have especially, dealing with your abuse and his guilt.

"And…" he trailed off, now rubbing small circles in my back. "I feel as if this is all partially my fault."

I looked up at him, staring straight into his emerald eyes. "How?" I asked.

"I feel like I didn't do enough to keep you safe. I really should have been paying attention, not gawking at Fabian and Ashlie falling out of the broom closet. I'm sorry, Nina."

"It's not your fault," I admitted. "It really isn't. Nothing is. It's…"

"Frederick's."

I nodded. After a bit of silence, I said, "I love you, Albus."

"I love you too, Nina."

We held each other's gaze for a few minutes; we were just staring at each other.

As if there was some magnetic force pulling us closer together, our faces ended up inching closer and closer. I quickly closed the distance and kissed him.

Eventually we were making out, and after a while we shrugged off our cloaks. Still in the rest of our uniforms, I stared up at him, now leaning over me. Just as I was about to pull his gray shirt off…

"YOU GUYS!"

The door flung open, hitting my nightstand, making a glass of water fall and shatter.

I stared over at the person in the doorway. It was Ashlie.

"Fuck," she muttered, taking out her wand. _"Reparo!"_

Instantly, the pieces flew together and the glass was fixed, now back on the table.

_"Ashlie?"_ I asked in bewilderment. "What's wrong?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I interrupted you-" She cut herself off, turning to face us and staring at our compromising position. "And it looks like I did," she muttered, before continuing to speak normally. "But you _need_ to get to the Astronomy Tower. _Now!_"

"Why?" Albus asked. By now we were both sitting up, pulling our cloaks back on. He ran a hand through his hair. "What's up?"

"Fabian. I tried to find a teacher, McGonagall, _someone…_ But I couldn't, and I know you guys would know what to do, and… JUST _GO!_ I'll run off and continue a search for a teacher. _Go!_"

"Okay, we're going!" I shouted, grabbing Albus' hand. We sprinted to the Astronomy Tower, running just as fast up the long staircase to the top.

"What do you think-" Al started off, but he was never able to finish.

I stopped right where I was, staring, wide-eyed, at the scene in front of me.

There, in the dimly-lit torchlight, was Fabian. In a pool of blood.

"Did he… He used Sectumsempra, didn't he?" Al asked in alarm.

I didn't answer. I saw he was breathing, and his wand was still clutched in his hand.

"Nina?" Albus kept calling my name.

About a thousand memories were flooding through my mind about the torture I had endured in the time I was held hostage.

I started to sway, blacking out.

I fell, but I didn't land on the ground. Albus caught me, and he was still shouting my name, Fabian's name, and for someone to help us.

Fabian had attempted to commit suicide, but hadn't succeeded.


	23. House of Time

**I'm so sorry for the long wait - I've been really busy with everything, and I went on a mini vacation, I've had such bad writer's block… :(**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever: Have I mentioned how much I love your reviews? They always put a smile on my face. :)**  
><strong>I actually was tearing up while writing the last chapter, and then again when I reread it (I do that often). Either way, I'm so glad you loved the chapter! This one isn't very great, but I've had logistics to work out for it, so it's taken a long time.<strong>

**rducky: YOUR REVIEWS ARE QUALITY, JUST LIKE CASSY'S. They always bring a smile to my face and make me laugh, no matter what. And I love how you just plow right through the chapter and give little blurbs/Tumblr inserts when you see fit. It really helps add the wittiness to your reviews on sad chapters. :)**

**fabinaluvs: Thanks! And I'm sorry, but I don't have plans for Fabina being back together in this story. Maybe in another one once I'm finished. Sorry. :(**

**HPandHOAlover: Thank you so much! I've gotten a lot of controversy on the Nina/Albus pairing, mainly people not liking it, but I'm so glad you think it's the best pairing in the world! It means a lot! :)**

**And yes, Fabian did try to commit suicide. :( I'm so glad you like the story though! And thanks for sticking up for me. :')**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OC's and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: House of Time<strong>

Albus' POV:

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS _ACTUALLY_ GOING TO DO IT!"

Ashlie was in hysterics.

"Miss Myles," Professor McGonagall started off kindly, "please, try to calm down. Can you tell me what happened?"

We were standing in the hospital wing, watching Nina and Fabian being brought in. I winced as soon as I saw him, but he soon disappeared behind curtains, Madame Pomfrey shouting about needing Essence of Dittany.

Ashlie continued, tears streaming down her face. "Fabian… He said he wanted to kill himself because of what happened to Joy. I tried to talk him out of it, and he told me he wouldn't, but I'd left to go find a teacher, or you, Professor, just in case. When I couldn't find anyone, I ended up running into Nina and Albus" -she gestured to me and I nodded- "and told them to go up to the Astronomy Tower to make sure he was okay. Then I finally found you, Professor, and when we ran to the tower I remember you wouldn't let me through to the balcony… AND NOW I KNOW WHY!"

"Nina was too shell-shocked," I continued, seeing as Ashlie was probably no more use as of now for explanations. "I think it had to do with the fact that the memories of her time being held hostage just came flooding back to her as soon as she saw Fabian… She fainted. She didn't hit her head, though. I caught her."

The rest of Sibuna was in the ward as well, all standing around, looking depressed.

"Well," McGonagall started off, "I think you should all go back to your common rooms. Miss Martin needs rest, and Mr. Rutter needs to be healed."

"But Professor-" Ashlie and I started off in unison. She held up her hand.

"Mr. Potter; Miss Myles. I'm sorry, but you _may not_ stay here. Go back to your respective common rooms with your peers, if you please."

"Yes ma'am," Ashlie muttered. I reluctantly followed them out of the wing.

Just as I was trailing behind everyone else on the way to Gryffindor Tower, a hand crept out of a broom closet and yanked me inside.

_"Muffliato!"_ a familiar voice shouted.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed, fumbling around in my pockets for my wand. _"Lumos!"_

The tiny ball of light at the end of my wand illuminated the small space, resting upon the impatient-looking eyes of my dearest cousin.

_"Rose!"_ I was shocked. "What the hell are you _doing?_"

"Saving everyone's lives," she answered coldly. "Guess what I have?"

I groaned.

"A plan," she answered impatiently.

"And that is…?"

Digging into her bag, she produced something that I thought had only been a myth.

_"A Time-Turner?"_ I asked in bewilderment. "Rosie, whatever your plan is… I thought those were _illegal!_ And they were destroyed by the Ministry back in 1995! Or was it 1996…"

"I got this one from my _mum!_" she said defensively. "I thought she'd given it back to McGonagall at the end of her third year… Evidently not."

"I _do not_ want to have anything to do with this," I said, backing up to the door. I reached for the knob.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" she shrieked. "I SWEAR, IF YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN _THINK_ OF LAYING A _FINGER_ ON THAT DOORKNOB, I WILL BAT-BOGEY HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!"

I froze, swallowing in fear. "Fine," I muttered, feeling the color drain from my face. "What's the plan?"

"We go back in time and save Joy."

"You. Are. _Mental._"

And she beamed at me, like I hadn't said anything out of the ordinary.

"Wait a minute…" a sudden realization had dawned on me. "Rose! Do you _know_ how many times we'll have to turn that damn thing to go back a single _week?_"

"Will you stop asking me five thousand questions?" she snapped. "It'll be fine, Al, don't worry. My mum enchanted it to go back days and weeks, so we don't have that much work to do."

"And what're you planning on doing once we get to the house Nina's being held hostage in? _We can't be seen!_"

"I've got that all under control," she answered calmly. "We'll need the Cloak."

"This is _not_ gonna work," I muttered.

"Do you want to save Joy and make Fabian happy or not?"

I fell silent for a moment. "You're right. Let's go."

She put the chain around both our necks, muttered something under her breath, turned the bit with the hourglass, and we watched time rewind around us.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV:<span>

I only _half_ had a plan.

I felt bad, because normally, I'm always the genius one. The quiet one. The one who doesn't get _involved_ with dirty, dangerous, life-threatening schemes.

This time, I came up with one of my own.

Sure, the logic was… _incredibly_ lacking, but I had a feeling that everything would work out just fine.

Hopefully.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Rosie?" Al asked as we stood in the entryway of the house Nina was being held hostage in. It was moments after we saw his past-self and Fabian wander through to the living room, closing the door after them.

"Er…" I trailed off, darting my eyes around to quickly take in my surroundings. "Well, um, I wasn't here, so… Oh, listen!"

_"LEAVE HER!"_

Al hesitated. "Nina," he whispered. "I… I know what happens next."

"Okay, Albus," I started off, turning to him. "Cloak. Now."

He dug through his bag, handing me the piece of sheer invisible fabric. I threw it on over myself and crept to the door, opening it slightly to make it look as if the wind had done it, since the front door to the house was ajar.

"Stay hidden," I whispered before fully entering the other room.

What I saw made me cringe.

Nina was being held against the wall with a wand to her neck. Joy was sat idly in a leather armchair off in a corner. Albus and Fabian were arguing loudly with Frederick.

I was focusing too much on Mr. Mercer to notice that Joy had gotten up and was being accused of being a bystander by Albus.

He was right, though.

Paying more attention to my surroundings, I spotted a floor-length mirror against the wall. Everyone was turned away from it, so I took out my wand from my robes' pocket.

_"Locomotor mirror,"_ I whispered.

I had worked everything out to the angle I was at, judging by where Frederick was…

I saw the curse ricochet off the glass of the mirror that was so conveniently placed between he and Joy. Joy had already shielded everyone, so they'd still have respect for her once we got back to Hogwarts in the present-time.

Sighing with relief, I tiptoed quietly back to the dark front entryway, shedding the Cloak, returning it to Albus.

"Can we go now?" he asked. "This place creeps me out even more the second time."

"Sure," I said, putting the Time-Turner's chain over the both of us, just as I'd done before. "These things can go back to the present, too, so there's no need to stick around."

And just like that, we were back in the broom cupboard at Hogwarts, exactly a week later.

* * *

><p><span>Albus' POV:<span>

"Whoa," we said in unison as we tumbled out of the cupboard. Then, as if just in cue, Joy came strolling down the hall decked out in her Slytherin robes.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "How are you guys?"

Rose and I tackled her to the ground in a giant hug.

"Joy, there's someone you need to see!" Rose said happily as we got up and pulled her along with us towards the Hospital Wing.


	24. House of Surprises

**Sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot of stuff to do what with getting ready for college, and I had writer's block, but… Here it is!**

**Also, I'm on vacation at the moment, so I'm just surprised I'd be able to keep writing and update at all for that matter. :)**

**This chapter goes out to all of Sibuna (you know who you are!), especially to Ducky, Katie, and Bubbles. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: House of Surprises<strong>

Nina's POV:

I vaguely remembered the night's events when I awoke in the hospital wing, head spinning.

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting up. Then I turned my gaze to the closed curtains next to me.

_Fabian,_ I thought.

Then everything came flooding back.

The blood, the attempted suicide, and me, fainting. But Albus caught me, so luckily I didn't have a head injury.

Just then, the door burst open, and there he stood, with Rose… and someone concealed behind them.

"Albus!" I exclaimed, literally jumping up and running over to him. Evidently, when I tackled him, he was already off-balance. We ended up falling to the floor.

"Whoa, hi Nina!" he said, kissing my swiftly. "Feeling better, I'm guessing?"

"Much," I answered, blushing.

"Um, Romeo and Juliet?" Rose but in. "Get up."

Embarrassedly, Al and I quickly stood up and straightened our robes, turning to face his cousin. It was then that I saw the third person with them. I thought my eyes were deceiving me.

_"Joy!"_ I shouted, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're… You're _alive?_"

"Quiet down in here, people are-" Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, cutting herself off as soon as she noticed Joy and I. "Miss Mercer?" she whispered.

"Why are you all acting so strangely?" Joy asked skeptically.

"Er, well Joy…" I trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to word this.

"You're supposed to be dead," Rose finished.

Joy looked mortified.

"I'm supposed to be… _WHAT?_" she screeched.

"Shh!" I silenced her. "Fabian."

"What about him?"

"This is just not your day, Joy," Al muttered, moving closer and putting his arm around me.

"It's bittersweet," I whispered. He nodded.

"Anyways," Al picked up for me. "Um… Fabian, well… He kind of…"

"He attempted to commit suicide by using Sectumsempra on himself," I said glumly.

The look on Joy's face almost made my heart break.

She rushed forward and pulled back the curtains around his bed, gazing at him with tear-filled eyes.

"He did this?" she managed to choke out. "He tried to kill himself?" She turned to us. "Does… Does he love me?"

"Yes, Joy. He does," I answered softly.

"We'll leave you be," Rose piped up. "Come on, guys. Let's go back to the common room."

"One moment," Madam Pomfrey cut in. She strode over and handed me a flask containing some kind of potion. "After you drink this, you may go." And then she left.

I made a face as I drank the sickeningly sweet potion, then allowed myself to be led out into the corridor by Rose and Albus.

"What did you do?" I hissed once Rose had closed the door behind us.

"Simple," Al replied. "See, Rosie took a Time-Turner from her mum-"

"A Time-Turner?" I interrupted. "Weren't all those destroyed back in the '90s?"

"Well, kind of. Anyways, we went back in time a week to the house you were being held hostage in, and Rose used the Invisibility Cloak to charm a mirror into moving to block the curse from hitting Joy. Instead, it rebounded and hit her father."

I think my mouth was hanging open by the time he finished his explanation. "So," I started off, "you did all that… without anyone noticing you were gone?"

"We were in a broom cupboard," Rose answered.

Al took my hand and started pulling me away from the door. "Come on," he said. "Let's get back to Gryffindor Tower."

* * *

><p><span>Joy's POV:<span>

"Now, Miss Mercer, if you wouldn't mind…"

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but I'm not really in the mood to talk about it right now," I responded for what seemed like the hundredth time.

I just sat at Fabian's bedside, watching him sleep - or, doing what I assumed was sleep. He was breathing deeply and muttering every so often, so I guess he was having a dream or something.

I was waiting… _Waiting for what?_ I asked myself. _Waiting for Fabian to wake up, see you, and confess his undying love for you like you've always wanted?_

"You're a basket-case, Joy," I muttered, my eyes fixated on Fabes' sleeping form. "You're a walking soap opera - just like Trudy always said."

_Trudy._

Every memory from my time at Anubis House came flooding back so fast I felt like I was slapped in the face.

Meeting my housemates when we were all eleven. Trudy taking us under her wing and being like the mother I hardly have. Victor's creepiness. Patricia and I scheming constantly. Weekend rom-com marathons. Sneaking out after lights-out to spend time with the boys. My crush for Fabian developing.

And then I was ripped away from it all by my psycho father.

_Dad,_ I thought. _Dad's dead._

I honestly didn't know what to think. Sure, I loved him, but he's made my life a living Hell, all having to do with being the Chosen One and then not being the Chosen One, and forcing me to do things for him…

_I'm almost positive I've been under the Imperius Curse ever since I started school here,_ I thought.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and brought back to reality when I felt him sit up and stretch. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the ward, stopping once he saw me.

"Joy?" he asked in disbelief. "Am… Am I dead?"

_Really, Fabian?_ "No," I replied. You're alive, I'm alive, and we're in the hospital wing."

_Okay, Joy, now's the time,_ I told myself. _Just lean in, and kiss him. Come on, you can do it…_

And then something weird happened.

He leaned in and kissed me. Just like that.

"Fabian," I started off, breaking away from the kiss. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

His expression fell. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered. "I _had_ lost you!" He was getting louder now. "Joy, what happened?"

"You tell me! I just found out I'm supposed to be dead! _My father's_ the one who died, not me. I'm confused."

"Hell if I know," he answered.

We spent a while staring into each other's eyes. It was really awkward.

"Fabian," I started off awkwardly, "I think I was under the Imperius Curse."

"I think you might've been too," he agreed. "I know you're normally not like that."

"So… You believe me then?"

"Of course I do."

_Wow,_ I thought. _I never actually thought he would._

"Joy?" he asked. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you - something I've been _wanting_ to tell you for a long time."

"What is it, Fabes?"

He took my hand. "I love you, Joy. I love you more than anything, and I always have."

Every coherent thought in my head just seemed to vanish in an instant.

"You do?" I asked blankly. "You _have?_"

"Yes, Joy," he answered, now speaking more confidently. "I have. I never realized it until… Well, you sacrificed yourself for Nina, Albus and I."

"I was _going_ to sacrifice myself for you," I whispered. "And the curse hit me…" I trailed off.

"Someone must've done something to save you, then," he finished.

"The last thing I saw were your eyes..." I recalled. "The last thing I said was that I loved you..."

"I remember that."

"Whoever it was, I owe them my life-" I cut myself off, remembering back to when I was walking down the corridor from the library, and Albus and Rose fell from a broom cupboard and tackled me to the floor with hugs. "Rose and Albus!"

"What?"

"It was them! They must've done it! I don't know - maybe they had a Time-Turner or something - but I think it was them! As soon as they saw me, they tackled me to the ground and hugged me, saying they were so happy to see me and them pulled me along to see you!"

"How… How do you figure?"

"They spilled from a broom cupboard and before I fell, I saw a gold chain sticking out from underneath Rose's shirt… It all makes sense!"

"If you're going to go talk to them, I'll go with you." He started to get up, but as soon as he did Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office.

"Mr. Rutter, you will do nothing of the sort," she said. "You're staying right here for the next few days so you may heal properly. Now, if you're done speaking with Miss Mercer, I'm sure you could use some more rest."

"But, Madam Pomfrey-"

"No buts, Rutter. You. Will. Stay. Here. And that's an order."

She left quickly after, heading back into her office.

"I'll be back to visit tomorrow, alright?" I asked, standing up so in case she came back out, it would look like I was leaving.

"Alright," he answered sadly. "See you then."

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay? I can't afford to lose you."

"I promise, Joy. Now that you're back… I'll be a lot more careful."

"You'd better."

We kissed swiftly before I made my exit, happily heading back to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room.

And I kept getting strange looks from everyone, because they thought I was dead.


	25. House of Holidays

**Here's Chapter 25! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: House of Holidays<strong>

Nina's POV:

The remainder of being a Fifth Year went by smoothly, and we all did very well on our O.W.L.s. Now, we were all in our seventh and final year at Hogwarts - well, _everyone else_ was in their seventh year, while my friends from Anubis and I were only really in our third - and it was about a week before the winter holidays.

Al and I were sitting by the fire, studying for our N.E.W.T.s. in the common room.

"I can't do this!" he exclaimed, slamming his Potions book shut and angrily shoving it aside. He held his head in his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nines? I was wondering… Would you like to spend the Christmas holidays with my family and I?"

_What an abrupt change of subject,_ I thought. "If it's alright with everyone…" I trailed off. "I don't want to impose."

"You won't be, trust me," he replied, pecking my cheek. "All of Sibuna can come if they want."

We'd included Joy in Sibuna and gave her the initiation back in our fifth year after figuring out that she'd been under the Imperius Curse. Apparently The Sorting Hat hadn't realized it at the time and had placed her in Slytherin when she'd meant to be in Gryffindor, and had since been given permission to switch Houses.

"We'll ask them," I answered, smiling brightly. "Thanks for the invitation!"

"Of course, Love."

As if in cue, Amber came skipping happily down the stairs from our dormitory.

"OI, AMBER!" he shouted across the half-empty common room. She turned to look in our direction after getting over the initial fright.

"Yeah, Albus?" she shouted back.

"WANT TO COME SPEND THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS WITH THE POTTER AND WEASLEY FAMILY?"

"Alright then!" she exclaimed running off through the portrait hole to probably ask the others if they wanted to join.

"That was easy," he said, beaming at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on!" Joy was dragging Fabian by the hand into the common room from the direction of the portrait hole. "Let's ask him!"

"Ask who what?" I chimed in.

"Hi Nina!" she greeted. "Al," she turned to him. "Is it true you're inviting all of Sibuna to stay with you for the Christmas holidays?"

"Yeah," he answered. "We always have Christmas at The Burrow… Would you care to join us?"

"I'd love to," Fabian piped up. "I'll just send an owl to my parents and ask them, just to make sure they're fine with it."

"To the Owlery!" Joy exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him from the room. "Thanks guys!"

"No problem!" we called after them in unison.

"Do you think Joy's become a lot… _happier_… since she was lifted of the curse?" he asked as soon as the portrait hole closed.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, she was also kinda bitchy when she first returned to Anubis House… Maybe she's been under the Imperius Curse longer than we thought."

"And when her father died-"

"The curse was lifted."

"So can we study Charms now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," I smiled. "I can't take another minute of Potions. And you've already surrendered to possibly getting a failing grade on your N.E.W.T., so Charms it is!"

* * *

><p>The week flew by in a flash, and before I knew it, I was up in my dormitory with Amber, Dominique, and Rose, packing for the Christmas holidays.<p>

"You're not staying at school again this year, Nines?" Tarra asked as she strode into the room.

"Nope," I replied. "Al and his family invited all of us to The Burrow for the holidays."

"Sounds fun!" she exclaimed, grabbing her trunk and throwing clothes into it. "Our family's going to Ireland again."

"You're not excited about it?" Amber asked. She was now over at her vanity, grabbing all the makeup and beauty supplies she could and fitting them into a separate suitcase.

"I'M READY!" Joy shouted, bursting into our room with her trunks and winter cloak, scarf and hat on. "LET'S GO!"

"Joy," Dom started off, clearing her part of the room of all makeup and hair supplies, "we're not done packing yet. Why don't you go check on the boys and see if they've even remotely started?"

"Alright!" she exclaimed, making a dash for their dormitories. "See you guys later! The train leaves soon!"

Amber went over to close the door, then leaned against it and turned to me. "Nina," she started off, flipping her hair, "Joy's… different."

"I know," I answered calmly.

"No kidding," Tarra mumbled.

"It's _weird!_" Dom exclaimed. "I mean, back when we were Fifth Years… She was so _rude!_"

"It's because of the Imperius Curse," I told them, attempting to close my suitcase.

"Nina, why don't you just use your wand for that?" Rose asked, seeing my struggle.

"Oh," I mentally kicked myself as I took my wand from the pocket of my robes and flicked it to close the piece of luggage. "Thanks, Rose."

* * *

><p>Everyone who was going home for the holidays met in the entrance hall with their luggage, and after McGonagall and Filch did a head-count, we all walked through the grounds and gates to Hogsmeade Station, the train awaiting its departure.<p>

Albus, Fabian, Joy, Amber, Alfie, Dominique and I all got a compartment and decided to spend most of the journey playing Exploding Snap, to which the guys won. Dom eventually got fed up with Albus' gloating, so she left to go find Tarra and Sean.

"Do you think she fancies Sean?" Rose asked as she came into the compartment, Scorpius right behind her. "I mean, they've been spending quite an awful lot of time together, don't you think?"

"Or," Fabian Started off, putting the Exploding Snap cards away, "she could just want to go talk to Tarra."

"I think I agree with Rose's theory," Amber said.

"Of course, Ams," Joy piped up. "You're the matchmaker around here anyways."

"DOMINIQUE FANCIES SEAN!" Tarra shouted, bursting into the compartment. She promptly slammed the door behind her. "I JUST SAW THEM SNOGGING!"

"Really!" Albus exclaimed in mock sarcasm. "Do enlighten us, Tarra!"

"Well, we should probably go back to my other cousins," Rose said, making a dash for the exit. "Come on, Scorp!"

Joy made a move to follow them.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked, his expression falling.

"I have to get all the Prefects together and put them on Patrol," she explained. She turned to Al. "Tell Lily and Hugo, if you see them before me, to meet me in the compartment at the front of the train. I need to go find Lysander as he's Head Boy. See you!"

They kissed, and she skipped off happily down the hall.

I got up to close the door. "I think she's a lot happier now than before," I realized.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed in unison.

"It's because of the Imperius Curse though, isn't it?" Tarra asked. "I mean, her father kept controlling her, and when he died…"

"We know: The curse broke," Al finished.

* * *

><p>I don't really remember much of what happened for the rest of the train ride, but I must've fallen asleep on Albus' shoulder because when we stopped at Platform 9¾, he was gently shaking me, trying to wake me up.<p>

"Nina?" he called my name softly. "We're here."


	26. House of Burrows

**I am determined to finish this story before I go off to college.**

**Just so you know, I move in on September first.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing, except for my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: House of Burrows<strong>

Nina's POV:

As soon as we got our luggage and stepped off the train, we met up with everyone on the platform. And I say everyone, _I mean everyone._

"Nina," Al grabbed my hand and pulled me towards an old woman with graying red hair. "This is my grandmother. Gran, meet Nina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," I said, smiling. I held my hand out to shake hers, but she rejected. Instead, she pulled me into a warm hug.

"Please, call me Molly, dear," she replied. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Nina."

"Nina," Mr. Potter came up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hi, Mr. Potter. Nice to see you, too." We shook hands. Mrs. Potter was right next to him, and she pulled me into a hug as well.

"Hello, darling," she said as soon as she let go of me. Then she moved to Albus and Lily.

I noticed James standing behind them with his arm around Riley. They smiled and waved at us as we went around greeting everyone else.

* * *

><p>We all apparated back to The Burrow after getting our luggage together. I stood next to Al, gazing up at the house.<p>

"It looks a lot bigger than it did in the films and books," I commented.

"Yeah…" He snaked his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "My parents and grandparents added extra rooms on as the years passed to give it more space. What do you think?"

"I love it. It's very… homey."

"It is." He lifted my chin, leaned over, and kissed me. He felt so warm compared to the chilly air around us.

"Can we just stay here forever?" I whispered as soon as we broke apart, our foreheads leaning against one another's.

"I'd go inside if I were you!" Lily shouted from the doorway. "It's snowing if you hadn't noticed!"

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Lilykins!" he called as he pulled me inside. "Come on, Nines. Let's sit by the fire and chat with everyone else."

* * *

><p>"So Nina, you're the Chosen One, yeah?" Victoire asked after everyone else had arrived. We were all sitting in the Weasley's living room around the fire, drinking butterbeer and firewhiskey.<p>

"Yeah," I answered. "It's not too great."

"I know what you mean," Mr. Potter piped up. "I was the Chosen One when I was in school… Not. Fun."

"You're telling me. There's been too much kidnapping and mysteries going on for any of us to handle."

"It's _horrible!_ It was _so_ scary," Amber but in. "I mean, going up into the creepy attic and down into the cold cellar back at Anubis… ugh."

"Oh Amsie, don't be scared," Alfie comforted her. "It's not too bad."

"_You_ were the one who was so creeped out by going into the cellar that you asked Amber to give you a good-luck kiss," Patricia teased.

"Shut it, Patricia," he muttered. Everyone giggled.

"What are we doing about sleeping arrangements?" Mara suddenly asked.

"Well," Al's gran started, "everyone else will be where they normally are, and," she paused. "Nina, Amber and Mara, you'll be rooming together. Joy will be with Patricia and Riley. Fabian, Mick, Alfie and Jerome… You don't mind sharing a room between the four of you for the next two weeks, do you dears?"

"Nope," Fabian answered immediately. "It'll be pretty much like back at Hogwarts."

"Yes!" Alfie exclaimed, punching the air. "Jerome, old buddy, we're roommates again!" They high-fived.

"They were roommates back when we were at Anubis House," Patricia explained, looking bored.

The room was once again loud with chatter.

"Hmm…" Al trailed off, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer. We were sitting on a couch with Amber and Alfie.

"What?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You need a cute nickname."

"What about Nines?"

"Everyone calls you Nines." He started playing with my hair. "I want this to be… a special nickname. Something only I can call you."

"Oh, can I help?" Amber butt in. "How about… Ninkerbell!"

Al looked at her weirdly. "Ninker- _What?_"

"Ninkerbell!" Amber shouted. I buried my face in my hands. "Oh, come on! Peter Pan! Tinkerbell! The little fairy that teaches Jane to believe in fairies!"

"You truly _were_ raised in the Muggle world," Lily muttered.

"Please don't call me that," I groaned.

"Okay, Ninkerbell." He beamed at me.

I blushed. "Fine. You can call me Ninkerbell."

"YES!"

"But _only_ you - no one else. Got it?" I glanced at Amber.

"Oh, don't worry Nines. I won't call you Ninkerbell." She smiled innocently.

Just then, Jerome appeared out of literally nowhere.

"Nina has a new nickname?" he asked frantically, sitting down between Al and I. "Do tell!"

"First off," I started, glaring at him. "Move. Secondly, _no._"

"Fine," he shrugged, getting up. "Oh, and _Ninkerbell…_ Nice nickname." He walked away, rejoining Mara, Lucy and Fred, a huge smirk present on his face.

"He's never gonna let me live that down," I muttered, instinctively moving closer to Albus.

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied. "But… I have a new cute nickname for you now!"

I sighed.

"So, what do you guys normally do for Christmas?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well," James butt in, "we eat. A lot. On both Christmas Eve and Day. And there's almost always at least one Quidditch match. You'll have to participate, seeing as Al told us you played Seeker at least once during the term."

"Huh. Alright then."

* * *

><p>The next day was Christmas Eve. Riley and I were sat in the living room by the fire, playing an intense game of Wizard's Chess.<p>

"Knight to E5," I said.

It beheaded her piece.

"And I win!" I exclaimed, leaning back in my chair.

"Hey, no fair! I call rematch!" she prodded.

"Nope. I think I'll go see if Mrs. Weasley needs any help in the kitchen.

I walked into The Burrow's crowded kitchen to find Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, and Audrey all hard at work, using their wands to prepare food and clean the place up.

"Um…" I trailed off, unsure of what to do. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?"

"No thank you, dear," everyone but Ginny answered.

Without a second thought, I turned on my heel and walked back into the living room, only to be greeted by Molly and Roxanne having an argument.

"Roxie, I _know_ you stole my top! WHERE IS IT?" Molly shrieked.

"I didn't steal anything!" Roxanne brandished her wand. _"And don't. Call. Me. Roxie!"_

I decided it was time to intervene. "Roxanne," I started off calmly, stepping between them, "you can't legally use magic outside of Hogwarts, remember? You're underage! Put your wand _away._"

"You're not my _mum,_ Nina," she muttered before pointing her wand at me.

"ROXANNE WEASLEY!" Suddenly, George barged into the room. Relief washed over me. "Put your wand _down,_ young lady! And apologize to Nina and your cousin." He then turned to Molly. "I'll find your top, Molls."

"Nina!" Al called, standing at the foot of the stairs. "Come on." He ran over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me from the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, snatching my winter cloak before being dragged out the front door. "It's freezing out and everyone's inside, waiting for dinner-"

I cut myself off, staring at five other people, gear on, and a chest of balls in the ground in front of them.

He grinned, holding up my broom. "Fancy a game of Quidditch?"


	27. House of Games

**Hi!**

**Okay so I'm going away on Saturday to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and I won't be back till Wednesday night (technically Thursday seeing as we land at midnight, but) so I don't know when the next update will be between now and then, but I'm starting the next chapter now.**

**But in other news… DID ANY OF YOU SEE THAT TEASER TRAILER FOR SEASON TWO OF HOUSE OF ANUBIS?**

**I saw it on Tumblr and just about died.**

**Enjoy Chapter 27!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs, chish, chishen, and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven: House of Games<strong>

Albus' POV:

"Um," Nina looked uncertain. "Sure?"

"Great!" I handed her her broom and pulled her into the group. "Okay," I was speaking quieter now. "Since I'm Captain-"

"Why are _you_ Captain?" Louis interrupted.

"Quiet, or I'll make you a Beater," I threatened.

"But Al-"

"That's _it._ You're a Beater. Now," I looked off into the distance, then refocused. "Ninkerbell, you're playing Seeker."

She blushed furiously. "Al? Can you _please_ not call me that?"

"Sorry Love, no can do. So, I'm the Keeper…" I paused, turning to Mick. "Mick, _you're_ athletic! Do you mind being the other Beater?"

"'Course not," he replied lazily, shifting his broom from hand-to-hand. "What about Chasers?"

"We'll do it," Riley chimed in, gesturing to herself, Patricia and Lily.

"Really, Lilykins?" I asked in astonishment. I never knew her to be one for playing Quidditch. "You'll play with us?"

"Of course, Al!" she exclaimed. "Plus, I heard Mum and Dad bought me a new broom for Christmas, meaning I won't have to use this piece of rubbish anymore."

She made a face, holding up her racing broom - or, what was left of it. She'd had a bad fall during a family game before term started, and there was no point in getting her a new one seeing as she wasn't on the House Team, so our parents had decided to leave it until the holidays.

"You weren't supposed to know about that!" James shouted. I swivled around and saw him trudging towards us, the rest of his 'team' in tow. He was walking with Joy, Jerome, Fred, Fabian, and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

"Lorcan!" Patricia exclaimed, dropping her broom and running towarts him. He caught her in an embrace, and they kissed. "How'd you get here?"

"Floo Network," Lysander replied, a cocky grin spreading across his face. "Mum and Dad are here, too. They've decided to pop in and say hi to the Weasleys and Potters, and now we're evidently staying with you all for the holidays."

"That's _amazing!_"

"Yes, bloody amazing," Jerome interrupted. "May we carry on with the game, now?"

"Yeah," I said. "What positions are you guys?"

"I'm Captain," James responded hautly. "And Keeper."

"Of course." I mumbled. _I should have fucking known._

"Lorcan, Fred and Jerome are Chasers," he continued, pointing to each person individually. "Fabian and Lysander are our Beaters…"

I knew what was coming next, and so did everyone else. Nina tensed a bit, eyeing Joy with curiosity.

"Joy's the Seeker," my brother concluded, crossing his arms and looking satisfied. "Now. Let's get this game in the air before supper, yeah?"

We all kicked off from the ground, spraying snow everywhere, and after we'd scoped out designated goal posts (and by that, I mean trees), and the game commenced.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV:<span>

Everyone else was playing the game, and there I was. Hovering awkwardly in the air, looking every which way for the damn Golden Snitch.

I mean, our surroundings were pretty bleak: Snow, leafless trees… It would've been a cinch to catch it, but, well, that didn't seem to be happening.

_"Nina!"_ Albus exclaimed.

Catching me off-guard, a Bludger whizzed by me, missing my head by a mere few inches. After whirling around and regaining my balance, I saw something glittering off in the distance, a few yards below me.

_The Snitch!_ I realized, streaking towards it. Joy evidently saw it too, and she had the same idea, swerving around and following my lead.

She was picking up speed dreadfully fast, and before I knew it, we were literally neck-and-neck, fighting to be the first one to grab the golden ball.

I could barely see.

It had started snowing again, and the wind picked up, blowing snow in my face and whipping my hair around. _I should've worn goggles,_ I thought miserably, still streaking towards the Snitch. Now, my arm was outstretched, determined to grab the ball.

"YES!" I screeched, my gloved hand closing around the Snitch. "GAME. OVER. I CAUGHT IT!"

After landing, the rest of my team assaulted me with hugs.

"YES! RESULT! WE WON!" Al shouted, punching the air. He then pulled me from the middle of the group hug and kissed me abruptly. Breaking away, he beamed at me. "You're a bloody brilliant Quidditch player, Nina."

"You called me Nina," I responded, catching my breath from the kiss. "No Ninkerbell?"

"Not now." He pushed some hair out of my face, then took my hand, walking with me back towards The Burrow. "Come on, you lot! It's getting dark out and I think dinner's almost ready!"

* * *

><p>There was so much food, and everything was just <em>to die for.<em> I swear all the guys take at least five times the amount of food that they normally ate at Hogwarts and scarf it down, not regretting a thing.

I ate enough food to last a century.

"Time for dessert, dears?" Molly asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Merlin, I'm so full," I muttered. But I went along anyways and had some pudding.

"So, Nina," Mrs. Scamander started off. "I hear you're the Chosen One. That's peculiar."

"How so, Mrs. Scamander?" I asked, taking a sip of warm butterbeer.

"Please, call me Luna," she said, flashing a kind smile. "I just think it's odd, is all. I mean, Harry was the Chosen One when we were at Hogwarts, and now you are, and you're dating his son."

The end of her sentence hung in the air, leaving an awkward silence. Yeah, everyone know Al and I were together, and everyone was okay with it, but…

"Have you two had sex yet?" Teddy asked jokingly.

That caused Al to almost choke on his food, sputtering nonsense. I spat my drink out and felt my face turn a dark shade of red.

"Well-" James started off, but Albus and I kicked him under the table. "Oi! No kicking!"

"Well, what?" Ginny asked, looking interested.

"Nothing, Mum. Absolutely nothing," Al answered. His face was now the popular Weasley red.

"You know, Al, you can tell us anything," George piped up. "Anything at all…"

Suddenly, I had lost my appetite. Pushing my pudding to the center of the table, I put my head in my hands. "Anyone want this?" I muttered.

"I'll eat it!" James said happily. "I can have my pudding and eat it too - this day turned out alright."

"Get bent, James," Al mumbled.

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, I found myself with Al in the room he and James were sharing.<p>

We were lying on his bed, talking.

"Nina Elizabeth Martin," he started off, running his hands through my hair. I was resting my head on his chest. "I love you. So much."

I blushed, sighing happily. "Albus Severus Potter…"

He chuckled slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"My middle name. It's so… weird. Coming from you."

"How so?"

"Your accent."

"I thought you liked my accent."

"Your accent's adorable!"

"No it's not. Yours is."

"That's a total lie," he protested.

"I love you, Al," I said, looking up at him.

We kissed. It was pure and utter bliss, just as it always was.

* * *

><p><span>James' POV:<span>

I was in Fabian, Mick, Alfie and Jerome's room. Fabian and Joy were staring longingly into each other's eyes, and I was talking to Mick and Alfie. Jerome was off somewhere with Mara.

"So," Mick started off, throwing his Muggle football in the air and catching it. "I was thinking: What if they cross-bred a chicken and a fish?"

"What?" I asked. That snapped me out of whatever haze I seemed to be in. "Mick… _What?_"

"Cross-breeding a chicken and a fish!" he repeated. "It would be called… A chish. Which would then in-turn be short for chishen."

"Mate, where do you think of this stuff?" Alfie chimed in.

Mick shrugged. "I dunno. I like food."

Just then, Patricia appeared in the doorway, Lorcan right behind her.

"Hey," she greeted. "Have any of you seen Nina?"

"She's in our room with Al," I answered. "Why?"

"She left her Eye of Horus locket downstairs. Thought I'd give it to her."

"That's awfully nice, Patricia," Fabian piped up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." They turned to leave.

"Hey, wait," Mick started. "Before you go… What do you think of a chish?"

"A… _what?_" Lorcan answered.

"A chish," Mick repeated. I don't know why it sounded so normal to him. "A cross-breed between a chicken and a fish. I think it'd taste lovely if cooked properly."

Patricia and Lorcan gaped at him.

"I… I just need to find Nina," she muttered. "Bye."

"You see that, you made them leave!" Joy complained once they were out of earshot and the door was closed.

* * *

><p><span>Patricia's POV:<span>

Eventually, Lorcan and I found Albus and James' room.

Not bothering to knock, we just ended up barging right in. They weren't doing anything, thank Merlin. Just lying next to each other and flirting insanely.

"You two are giving me a cavity," I interrupted. "Here, Nina. This is yours."

"My locket?" She sat up and stared at me quizzically. "Where'd you find it?"

"You must've taken it off or something," I replied. "I found it downstairs in the lounge."

"I don't even know why I need this anymore. I mean, nothing significant's happened since we were Fifth Years." She stared down at the locket, its chain dangling from her hand.

"Don't get rid of it," Al responded, now sitting up as well. "I like it. I think it's cool."

"Do you want it?"

"It's up to you. But I think you should keep it."

"Well, while you two figure that out, we're going to go do something," I cut in, grabbing Lorcan's hand and dragged him from the room.

"Stay safe!" Nina shouted after us.

"Sorry Ninkerbell, could you be any _louder?_ I doun't think they could hear you all the way in _Australia!_" I yelled back, blushing furiously.

"DON'T CALL ME NINKERBELL!"

"So…" Lorcan started off, walking beside me. "What _do_ you have in mind?" A sly grin crossed his face.

"Don't get your hopes up," I responded, patting his shoulder.


	28. House of Gifts

**Hi! A little note:**

**I move into college on Thursday, so I'm hoping to get the last two chapters finished and published before then. I'm really excited!**

**Enjoy chapter 28!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight: House of Gifts<strong>

Albus' POV:

There was some bugger yelling at me to get up.

I wanted to curse them so badly.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" James' voice had never been so loud. "Mum's already threatened to Bat-Bogey Hex all of us into another life if we don't get a move on! Lily's been pestering her for her gift, the little git."

"M'kay, be there in a few," I mumbled, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I quickly found my glasses.

After putting them on, blinking a few times to refocus my vision, I realized something.

"Nina?" I said gently, shaking her shoulder. Evidently we'd fallen asleep last night and didn't realize it, as she was lying next to me. How I didn't notice was beyond my understanding.

"Hmm?" she asked, yawning and looking bleary-eyed. "Albus?" She sat up and took in her surroundings. "How-"

"Happy Christmas, Nina." I leaned over and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Albus," she responded, blushing.

"Children! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my grandmother holler from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth," I said, getting up. "Meet me downstairs with the others when you're ready, yeah?"

She nodded and got up, and we both went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I was headed down the corridor and almost to the loo, when Amber stepped in my way. She just stood there, arms crossed.<p>

"Can I brush my teeth?" I asked.

She completely ignored me. "What happened between you and Nina last night? She didn't return to our room, so that could only mean that you two did something dirty."

"What?"

A sly grin appeared. "Did you have sex?"

"We just fell asleep! Can't a guy and girl fall asleep _without_ there being sex involved?"

Just then, the Scamander twins apparated next to her.

"Nope," they said in unison. "You're delirious."

"Where did you two even _come_ from?" I asked, startled. "Anyways, Amber, nothing happened. I'm not like that."

"Not like what?" Fabian asked, coming down the stairs. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Al, are you still a virgin?" Lysander suddenly asked.

If my face wasn't Weasley red before, it sure as hell was now.

"Excuse me?" I ended up sputtering. "Yes," I answered after regaining some minuscule form of composure. My dignity was pretty much nonexistent, however.

"You don't want to do it with Nina?" Lorcan prodded.

"It's not that… Why do you all want to know so badly?"

"We're just curious," Fabian answered.

"I'm nosey." Amber flipped her hair and smiled.

There was an awkward silence.

"Erm, can I go brush my teeth now? Or have you lot not finished interrogating me?"

"Go ahead," Fabian replied, already walking away. "I'm gonna go see if Joy's up."

"I'll come with you!" Lorcan shouted after him. "I want to see Patricia."

Lysander just stared at us, then at his brother and Fabian's retreating forms, and simply Disapparated.

I made a move to leave, but Amber grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh, and Al?" she started off. "Happy Christmas."

I smiled. "Happy Christmas, Amber."

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV:<span>

I love staying with the Weasleys.

We were all in the living room after breakfast, Lily having pestered Mr. and Mrs. Potter to the point of insanity on when she could have her gift, which was, in fact, a new racing broom.

I took out my wand. _"Accio gift,"_ I muttered. I would've gotten up to get it, but everyone was blocking my way. In no time, the wrapped box that contained Albus' Christmas gift landed safely on my lap.

I turned to him. "Merry Christmas, Al!" I exclaimed, handing him the present.

"Aww, thanks Ninkerbell!" He pecked my cheek after using my hated nickname. "Here." He took something out from behind his back. "You open yours first."

I grinned, staring down at the package wrapped in green paper. Anxiousness took over and I ripped it open as carefully as I could.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, beaming. "You got me a yellow Pigmypuff?"

"Of course!"

"It's _adorable!_ I love it! I think I'll name it Bubbles."

"There's more," he continued, handing me another box. This one was a lot smaller and thinner, wrapped in the same emerald paper.

I hesitated and unwrapped it slowly. Opening the small box, I gasped as I picked up a silver locket on a chain.

The locket itself was shaped like a heart, and it had a small ruby centered in the front of it. I gingerly touched the clasp and opened it.

Inside was a moving wizards' photo of he and I at the end of our fifth year. We were smiling brightly at each other, sitting across from one on the rock by the Black Lake, holding hands. The rock, where he, Fabian and I had a few heart-to-heart talks before Joy arose from the dead.

"This is beautiful," I breathed, tracing the outline of the heart. On the other side of the inside of the locket, there was an N engraved in fancy cursive script. I closed it.

"Here, I'll put it on for you if you want," he offered. I obliged.

"Ah! Nina, isn't it _lovely?_" Amber interrupted, plopping down next to me.

"It is!" I answered. "Did you… help him pick it out, or something?"

"Nope! He did it all by himself. He just showed it to me beforehand, though. Of course I approved."

"Of course, Amber."

"Now, both of you open your gifts from me! Come on, do it!"

She shoved two square-shaped pink-wrapped boxes at us. Exchanging glances, Al and I opened them at the same time. He chuckled, clearly amused, while I smiled genuinely back at my best friend. I happily pulled out a very nicely-bound, red scrapbook, that had "Nina & Albus" printed on the front in gold. A copy of the photo in my locket was below it, cut out into a perfect heart.

"Amber," I started off, flipping through the pages carefully, staring at each picture and caption in amazement, "this… This is spectacular! Where did you get all these photos?"

"I helped her," Roxanne piped up. "She paid me to spy on you two and take photographs for the past two terms."

Albus looked dumfounded. "Really," he muttered. "Well that's just-"

"Sweet!" I finished for him. "It's really sweet, Amber. I love the scrapbook!"

She smiled triumphantly and went to go rejoin Alfie, Patricia and Lorcan.

* * *

><p>The rest of the holiday and break went by without a problem, and eventually we got our coursework done after some intense procrastination.<p>

Now, it was April. We were in Double Potions, and we had two weeks before our N.E.W.T.s were supposed to begin.

"I think you'll all do exceptionally well on your test for this course," Professor Slughorn said after an exhausting review of Advanced Potions Making. "Just remember: Revision! You may use this classroom freely, with my permission, to practice brewing potions in order to prepare for the examination. That is all; you may go."

"I'm going to fail," I muttered, walking out of the dungeons with Albus, Joy and Fabian.

"No, you'll do fine," Joy comforted.

"You're top in the class!" Fabian exclaimed. "Well, tied with Mara."

"Not helping, Fabian," Albus retorted. "Ninkerbell, you'll do absolutely marvelous. I'll even help you."

"And by 'help', he means he'll totally abandon all work and snog your face off throughout the entire time you're supposed to be revising," Lysander chimed in, falling into step with us. "What's up?"

Al and I glared at him while Joy and Fabian tried to stifle their uncontrollable laughter. It didn't work.

* * *

><p>It turned out, with much stress and discomfort on my part, that I ended up getting top marks on all my N.E.W.T.s, especially in Potions.<p>

"Shocker!" James sarcastically exclaimed. He was spinning around lazily in a stool in the Potter's kitchen. "You're smart, Nina."

"Why weren't you in Ravenclaw?" Mrs. Potter asked, coming into the room, Lily in tow.

"Mum, she's clearly braver than she looks," Al answered.

"Thanks, Al… I think," I replied. I stared back down at the parchment in my hand, declaring my marks. "I wish Gran were here to see this."

Just then, we heard screeching from their living room. It sounded like Sibuna, my owl. Rushing into the room with Albus, I felt my jaw drop as I took in the scene around me.

Gran was standing in front of the Potter's massive fireplace, wisps of emerald smoke evaporating around her.

"Nina, darling!" she exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug. I ran to her, a huge grin plastered on my face, and flung my arms around her.

"Gran!" I shouted. "How'd you get here? Well, I mean, it's obvious how you got here, but how-"

"Harry sent me an owl and told me you all got your marks in and finished your final year of Hogwarts. I'm so sorry I codlin't make it to the Seventh Years' end-of-year ceremony. Something came up in America with the Ministry."

"Is everything okay?"

"So far." She adjusted her dark green witches hat. "They, er, found some documents of yours that had to be… compromised."

"You're not going to tell her _now,_ are you?" Mr. Potter asked, startling me. He appeared in the doorway to the room. "And it's a pleasure to see you again by the way, Irene."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, Harry," she smiled. "Well, Nina," she turned to me. "Your parents thought the Salem Witches' Institute to be a better school for you to go to instead of Hogwarts. They knew you were magical from the second you were born - the Magical Quill wrote your name down in the book - and they were convinced that, while Hogwarts had everything to offer and then-some, they'd rather you stay in America with them."

"But… Mom and Dad are dead," I stated plainly. "So, the American Ministry was trying to get me to graduate from the Salem Witches' Institute then, instead of completing my education at Hogwarts?"

"Precisely."

"But," Mr. Potter cut in, "your grandmother and I worked with the British and American Ministries of Magic to compromise your studies. Even though your parents would've preferred you go to Salem, you were already destined to be sent off to Anubis House School. You were already in England for an extended period of time; you put together the Cup of Ankh and defeated the Betrayer, and then your Hogwarts letter arrived."

"There was a document sent out to the American Minister about your attending the magical school here instead of being sent back off to America, but evidently he didn't get it until you finished your N.E.W.T.s," Gran finished. "Don't worry, everything's all set now. You may do what you wish - stay here with your friends, or come back to America. I support your decision entirely and won't hold it against you if you do decide to stay here. In fact," she grinned, "I might even pack up and move to England myself! I used to work for the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom before, so it should be no problem. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds amazing! But are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course! You're practically an adult - you can do magic legally outside of school, anyways, and you've finished school - I want to be able to spend more time with you and the Potter-Weasley family so I can make up all the time I lost."

It was settled. I'd be staying in England permanently, with Gran. "Maybe we could get a house in the same village as you guys so we could see each other more often?" I asked, turning to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"I don't see why not," Mrs. Potter answered, flashing me a smile.


	29. House of Proposals

**Why hello! I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story. Seriously. It makes me so happy. :)**

**Sadly, it's coming to a close. I'm moving into college tomorrow, so I'll barely have time to be around enough as it is.**

**Sorry it has to end so soon! There's one chapter left after this one, though.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine: House of Proposals<strong>

Albus' POV:

A few years had passed, and now we were all twenty-one. Fabian, James, Mick and I had gotten a flat together. The rest of the group lived in the same building, so we always saw them.

We had also gotten jobs at the Ministry, working different departments. James, Joy, Fabian, Patricia and I were Aurors, Nina had a high position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mara in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mick in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, etc.

Anyways, I. Was freaking. Out.

"Fuck!" I shouted in frustration, pacing back and forth in the living room.

Fabian, Mick, Joy and James were all sat round the sofa, watching me.

"Al, you'll be fine! Don't worry," Joy tried reassuring me.

"No I won't," I answered. "She'll say no."

"Do you _want_ me to send Osiris to Amber and have her apparate over here to slap you?" Fabian prodded.

"There's no need to owl her," I replied hastily. "I don't want her shouting at me until I'm deaf."

"It can be done, though," James happily put in. "We can just get ourselves earmuffs or whatever, or just cast muffliato on the both of you so we can't hear her screaming."

Just then, we heard the faint pop of someone apparating. I looked up to find Patricia in the doorway.

"Why'd Amber be screaming?" she asked "What'd you do?"

"It's what he's _going_ to do," Mick explained. "Tell Trixie, Al."

"Don't call me Trixie, Meathead," she scowled, slumping down in an armchair. "Oh, and in case you care, both Osiris and Sibuna's cages are empty. They're probably out stretching their wings or something."

"Thanks for the bulletin, Patricia," I muttered. "Anyways," I cleared my throat. "I, um…"

"Just spit it out or I'll tell her _for_ you!" James exclaimed, brandishing his wand.

"I'm going to ask Nina to marry me," I said in a rush.

While Patricia's mouth hung open, the rest of them looked bored.

"I mean, I know you guys already know," I started off, "well, with the exception of Patricia… But at least _pretend_ you're interested?"

"I am!" Joy protested. "It's just that, well… I mean, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"What, that he's going to ask Nina?" Mick wondered.

"No, Mick. That I'm going to be the next fucking Minister of Magic," I retorted, dripping sarcasm.

"Aren't you supposed to _meet_ Nina later on?" James butt in. "Like, to take her out somewhere and pop the question?"

"Yeah, something like that," I answered shakily. "Er - what time is it?"

"Seven-thirty, P.M.," Patricia answered, checking her watch.

"I'm due to meet her outside the Ministry at eight… Fuck."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to send an owl to Amber?" Fabian prodded once more.

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered, running a hand through my messy hair. "Ugh. I look like shit."

"Al, you look fine," James smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. "Trust me."

I guess Patricia had regained her voice and composure, because she spoke next.

"So where's the ring?" she asked.

"I'm not showing you," I said flatly. "Nina will."

"If she says yes," she muttered.

"Shut _up,_ Patricia!" Joy protested. "She will! She _loves_ Albus, you know that!"

"Um, Joy, I think the entire _world_ knows that," Mick chimed in. "Anyways, Al, you should get a move on. Grab the ring, take the Floo Network to the Ministry, meet her, do what you gotta do, and we'll hear back from you whether or not she said yes."

"And if she says no?" I asked nervously.

"Again, I offer to send an owl to Amber," Fabian repeated, crossing his arms. "She'll say yes, mate. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"I used to date her too, remember? I have a feeling she'd say yes to you. She loves you, Albus. She really does."

"I know she does… I'm just nervous about it."

"I understand."

"You should probably get going," Patricia interrupted. "It's almost eight."

"Shit!" I exclaimed. _"Accio ring!"_

The little blue velvet box that held Nina's engagement ring flew into my hand from my bedroom. Turning around to get one last look at everyone, I gave them all a nervous smile.

"We'll see you later, mate," Mick said.

"Good luck, little brother," James nodded.

Fabian and Patricia said goodbye after, sending their luck as well. I put the box in my pocket, grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the flames.

_"Ministry of Magic!"_ I shouted.

And I was off.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV:<span>

"Nina?" Ashlie Myles stood in the doorway to my office. "Can I interrupt?"

"Sure," I answered, not looking up from the letter I was writing. I ended up working late, staying to explain some new developments in British-American Magical Relations to the Head of Department. A tawny owl sat perched on my desk next to me, hooting softly.

"Er, there's someone here to see you," she continued, fidgeting slightly. "Take a break, Nines. It's late. I'll finish up the response if you want."

"No, Ash, it's fine. I got it. Send them in, whoever it is." I looked up and smiled. "I'm almost done."

"Alright. If you say so." She left my office, the door still open.

A few moments later, I looked up to find none-other than Albus, standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Al?" I questioned, putting my quill in its holder and standing up. "What are you-"

He quickly strode across the room, cutting me off my crushing his lips to mine, kissing me fiercely.

"Grab your wand," he whispered, sending chills down my spine. "We're leaving."

I nodded, snatching up my wand and coat, and let him take my hand and pull me out into the main part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

We were walking past Ashlie's office, and I managed to exchange a few words with her.

"Do you think you could finish that letter after all?" I asked before being pulled away by my boyfriend.

"Sure!" she called after us. "Have fun and good luck!"

_Good luck?_ I asked myself. _Why'd she say that?_

* * *

><p>Once we were outside the Ministry, I stopped walking and pulled Al's hand so he'd stop rushing to wherever we needed to be.<p>

"Okay, I love you and everything, but where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he responded, smiling yet again. His emerald eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

He took my hand again, this time more gently. Clutching his wand in the other, he flicked it, and we Disapparated.

* * *

><p><span>Albus' POV:<span>

I wanted to take Nina somewhere special.

At first, I thought of Anubis House. That idea quickly faded when I realized I had never been there, nor did it really have anything to do with us as a couple.

Secondly, I thought of the rock by the Black Lake where we had so many heart-to-heart conversations before finishing at school. Then I realized Hogwarts had anti-apparation and Disapparation charms around it, so that wouldn't work either.

My decision had us end up at a boardwalk. She, the rest of Sibuna and I had a holiday at the beach shortly after we'd all finished our seventh year. Rose, James and a few other family members joined us, and we stayed at a Muggle hotel with the intention to blend in as much as possible.

The blending in didn't really work too well, but a lot of wonderful memories were made there.

"Not that I mind, but what are we doing here?" she asked, looking out at the calm sea.

"Nina, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," I answered.

_Okay, Albus,_ I told myself. _You can do this. Just get down on one knee, get the box, and ask her. It's so simple…_

I took a deep breath and got down on one knee. My stomach was doing somersaults as I looked up at her into her beautiful hazel eyes. I took out the tiny ring box.

"Nina Elizabeth Martin," I started off, opening it. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV:<span>

_Am I dreaming?_

I stared, open-mouthed, at the ring. It was _beautiful._ The diamond was cut perfectly and placed on a pure silver band. There were two small rubies on either side of the diamond, and all the jewels glittered in the setting sun.

"Of course I will," I answered, speaking softly.

I think we both had tears in our eyes as we kissed.

Then we heard the sound of someone apparating nearby. It ruined the mood.

"Albus Severus Potter!" It was Amber, and she looked _pissed._ "I just saw Joy, James, and Patricia, and they told me your plan, as well as how nervous you were! Might I just say that you _should_ have had Fabian send Osiris to me? I would've slapped you out of any frightened thoughts in an _instant,_ and-"

"Amber!" I interrupted. "We're engaged!"

_"Holy Merlin's wand!"_ she screeched. "I'm planning the wedding!"

Right after she said that, Lily apparated right next to her.

"_I'm_ planning the wedding!" she exclaimed.

"You can _both_ plan the wedding!" I reasoned. "Alright?"

"Okay," they said in unison.

Al nodded. "So there's no need to hex me now, alright?"

"But Ginny's been teaching me the Bat-Bogey Hex! I've really got it down this time!" Amber pouted.

"Save it for when you're trying to get Alfie to go shopping with you," I commented. We all ended up laughing.

* * *

><p><span>Amber's POV:<span>

The wedding was _beautiful!_ I was the Maid of Honor and James was Best Man. Lily, Fabian, and the rest of Sibuna, as well as the Weasley-Potters, were all in the wedding party as well.

Nina's dress was _to die for._ Albus' eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her walking down the aisle with my father. The only reason why she went with him is because he's been like a father-figure to her ever since the end of our first term at Anubis.

"You think they're having a good time on their honeymoon?" Alfie asked one night. We were having supper at James' with he, Riley, Jerome and Mara.

"Oh, I'm sure they're having _loads_ of fun," James answered. A cocky grin appeared. "Trust me."

"James, I swear. You're so immature sometimes," Riley commented.

"Ten quid says she comes back pregnant," Jerome said. He took a sip of firewhiskey. "Come on! Who's game for a bet?"

"I am!" Alfie exclaimed. The pair high-fived. "I'm siding with you, mate."

"You're both ridiculous!" Mara protested. "I give it a week before we find out if she's pregnant."

"You're quite generous, Mara," Lily said, appearing out of nowhere. "Hey, you lot. Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Nonsense, Lilykins," James told her. "Sit down! Have some firewhiskey! Talk about our dear brother's marital status with us."

And we continued to do so.


	30. House of Echoes

**Sadly, this is the last chapter of the trilogy, and I'm really going to miss writing it.**

**I'd just like to say that I loved writing every part of this series, and I especially loved seeing all your reviews on it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone. All of Sibuna, the cast of the show, the cast of the Harry Potter movies, J.K. Rowling, and you guys: My reviewers. Thank you so, so much. I've enjoyed this. :')**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty: House of Echoes<strong>

Nina's POV:

A long time had passed, and Albus and I now had three beautiful children. The oldest, fourteen, was William, his middle name James. He was a Ravenclaw. Sarah Amber, the middle child, was thirteen and a Gryffindor. Jennifer Ayla, our youngest, just turned eleven. She was in the process of packing for her first year at Hogwarts.

"Mummy!" Jennie called. "Have you seen my jumper?"

I sighed, smiling and shaking my head slightly. "Yes, dear!" I shouted up the stairs. "It should be folded in the drawer in your room!"

We lived in a very nice house. It was large - well, I guess you could call it a manor. I had been promoted to the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Albus had been made Head of the Auror Office, following in his father's footsteps after he retired. James and Fabian were his right-hand men.

"Mum, is _everyone_ going to be at the Platform?" Sarah asked as I braided her long, black hair. "Even… Mason?" Her hazel eyes twinkled.

I gave her a knowing smile. "Yes, honey. Of course Mason's going to be there. He's going with you, remember? You're in the same House."

Mason, Mara and Jerome's youngest son, was becoming closer friends with Sarah as time progressed. They've known each other since they were born anyway, being the same age. We also saw the Clarke's, the rest of Sibuna, and the rest of the Weasley-Potters all the time. Evidently, Sarah had developed a crush on him.

Just then, Albus and William came walking down the stairs. I think they were having a disagreement.

"Dad, please?" Will asked. "I'm all packed and everything!"

"Ask your mother, Will," Al answered. "We're leaving soon, so I doubt it. My answer is still no."

"What's going on?" I prodded.

"I want to Floo over to Adelina's, but Dad won't let me!" our son explained. He fixed his glasses and ran a hand through his light brown hair, emerald eyes wide and flustered.

"You can't go," I flat-out told him. "We'll be leaving for King's Cross soon; you'll see Adelina, Christian, and the rest of the Rutters there."

He and Adelina were in a relationship.

"But Mum-"

"William, listen to your mother. That's final," Al said sternly. "Please get your trunks and tell Jennie to hurry. We're going to be late!"

* * *

><p>We ended up getting to King's Cross with enough time to meet up with everyone else.<p>

"Okay, Will," I started off. "You go first through the barrier. Be discrete, alright?"

He nodded swiftly, grabbing hold of his trolley. He took a running start, managing to dodge a group of Muggle teenagers passing by. They gave him odd looks, but continued their walk, probably thinking nothing of it.

"Right," Al continued for me. "Sarah, you next."

"Is Petri's cage secure?" I asked before she started running.

"Yeah, Mum," she answered, smiling. "I'll see you on the other side."

Once she was gone, I turned to Jen.

"Mummy," she started off, looking up at me. "Can you and Dad go with me?"

"Of course, Dear," Al said soothingly. "Come on. Let's go."

He and I got on either side of our youngest daughter, put a hand her shoulders, and ran forward with her, disappearing through the barrier.

Once we were on the platform, I scoped out the area and found Amber and Alfie, chatting with James and Riley.

"Ams!" I called as we strode over to them. Al and his brother exchanged greetings. "What's up?"

"Nina!" We hugged. "I'm fine, thanks! Jayne's just really nervous. It's her first year, after all." She paused, noticing Jennifer. "Jennie! Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Hi, Auntie Amber!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Yes, I am. Where's Janie?"

"She's over there with Nicholas," Alfie told her, pointing off into the distance. Following his line of sight, I saw their two children, as well as James and Riley's twin daughters, Leah and Aria. Will, Sarah, Adelina, Christian, Mason, and his older sister Annabelle, were all with them, chatting animatedly with the rest of the Potter-Weasleys.

Jennie went off happily to join them, wheeling her trolley over to her brother and sister, jumping right into the conversation. I smiled as I watched her black, curly hair bounce with each step. We had the same eye color.

I spotted Patricia, Lorcan, Lysander and Emma, one of Mara and Patricia's old roommates, coming through the barrier. Mick and Ashlie were right behind them.

"Hi Patricia. Lorcan," I waved.

"Hi Auntie Nina," their son, Adrian, greeted me with a huge smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Adrian. Are you excited to be going back? You'll be a Second Year, right?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it! I'm glad I'm in the same House as Will. He's been a big help."

Mick and Ashlie's daughter, Melody, went over to join all the other kids, saying hi to us as she passed. She was a Third Year Gryffindor and one of Sarah's closest friends. Lysander and Emma's son, Alex, also a Third Year Gryffindor, followed her. His older sister Lissa ran after him, shouting about forgetting his trolley and how she wouldn't be the one to bring it over to him. She was a Forth Year Hufflepuff.

"I think everyone's here," Patricia noted.

It was then that I saw Rose and Scorpius strolling through the barrier, meeting up with the other gathered parents. Their four children exchanged quick hellos with us as they ran off to join the others. Their names were Narcissa, a Fifth-Year Gryffindor; Pandora, a Sixth-Year Slytherin; Ollie, a Second-Year Hufflepuff, and Lucius, a Fourth-Year Ravenclaw, also one of Will's best friends.

"_Now_ everyone's here," Al corrected her. "Hey Rosie. Hi Scorpius."

"How are you, Al?" Rose asked. "How are the kids?"

"They're great," he answered.

"Jen's a little nervous about starting school, but other than that, everything's fine," I added. They nodded.

The train's whistle blew, and Albus and I immediately sought out our kids.

"There they are!" he exclaimed, pointing. They were standing by the entry to a compartment, trying to get their trunks in. Petri was hooting wildly, what with all the excitement going on around.

"Mummy? Dad?" Jen cane running over to us, tugging at our sleeves. "I'm really scared. What if I get Sorted into Slytherin?"

Albus bent down to her eye-level, brushing hair out of her face.

"Jennifer Ayla Potter," he started off, "you have the qualities of each House. You're brave, creative, a great friend, and cunning when you need to be. Your mother and I were Gryffindors. Sarah's a Gryffindor. Will's a Ravenclaw. If you do get Sorted into Slytherin, then Slytherin House would have gained a fabulous young witch. And remember - The Sorting Hat takes your choice into consideration."

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiled. "It did for your grandfather, Harry, and it did for me."

"It did?"

"Absolutely. We both had the same fears of being Sorted into Slytherin, but the Hat placed us in Gryffindor. And you know what else?"

"What?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Your grandmother who you were named after was a Gryffindor, and she was one of the bravest witches I've ever heard of."

By the time Al had finished his speech, I was grinning ear-to-ear and had tears welling up in my eyes, both for what he said and realizing that our youngest child was leaving us, to start her adventures at Hogwarts.

"Write to us when you can," I told her, bending down to hug her closely, kissing the top of her head. I fixed her ponytail as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"I will, Mummy," she answered, smiling. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too, Jennie."

"And don't forget," Al added, "you'll have Will and Sarah there for you, as well as all your other cousins and friends. You won't be alone."

After he said that, her smile grew wider, and she giggled.

"Now, you should probably be off," I said reluctantly. "The train will be leaving at any moment."

We went over to the compartment that had Will and Sarah sitting in it, and saw her get onto the train. She took a seat with her siblings, and they were already sharing chocolate frogs, laughing, and joking about.

"Hey, Dad!" Sarah called. "I got you on a chocolate frog card!"

"And I got you, Mum!" Will added. "It's really cool!"

Albus and I exchanged glances, chuckling slightly. All of our achievements, however dangerous they were, had paid off enough to make us famous. The rest of Sibuna and the Potter-Weasley clan were in the same boat, also having their own chocolate frog cards and high-paying jobs at the Ministry.

As I watched the train roll out of the station, Albus put his arm around me, and Amber, Alfie, Jerome, the rest of Sibuna, and the other Potter-Weasley family members came to stand with us.

Our kids were going back.

Back to Hogwarts, their second homes.

Back to the castle that had so many stories to tell, holding more than enough secrets.


End file.
